After warmth
by DreamerOfMagicalWorlds
Summary: It's been almost five years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Just what has become of our favourite characters? And who is this new girl who keeps on showing up in the Daily Prophet alongside Harry and Ron? Eva Belby, is it? Draco/OC
1. An arranged what now?

I sit there, in complete silence, my eyes empty... Just as empty as my head. I can't think, never mind talk. I've been hit with some strange form of paralysis. My parents will just have to take me to St. Mungo's and pray to Merlin that there's some Healer that can bring me back from this state.

My mind won't turn back on. The only thing I can feel or hear is my heartbeat. And it's not comforting because it's like a fanatic maniac, banging hard against my ribs.

I can't breathe! I'm choking on air! This isn't normal. But I can't help the feeling of suffocation. This is it, I'm going to die one hell of a slow and painful death!

'Arranged marriage,' that's the first thing that my minds manages to come up with. I wish it had come up with something less unsettling, like "the sky's blue", but I'm relieved that it's working. At least it's forming some sort of sentence. However, the reminder is not welcomed and, if anything, my heart just speeds up a notch. I'm going to enter heart failure soon enough.

I blink and my eyes stings. I wonder how long it's been since I last blinked. I blink a few more times, and attempt to regain my focus. I can see my mother's - Ariana Belby - brown eyes watching me carefully. I want to scream and yell and punch the table, but I've only just regained the ability to think and blink. I should probably wait a little longer before pushing my limits.

My head slowly turns to my father, Falco Belby. He seems rather calm, but his grey eyes are just as unsettling as my mother's. 'Now, Eva,' he calls slowly 'perhaps you could attempt to form a sentence.'

Oh, I want to murder them both, in the spot! Marriage, they want me to have an arranged marriage! Their only child, their baby, who is barely twenty... I thought the father's role is to hold on to their baby girls and not want to let them go ever! And here he is, my father, talking about arranged marriage!

'Marriage,' I utter in a low hoarse sound.

'I was going for a sentence,' says my father 'but a word will do.'

I am going to get him sent to Azkaban! I wonder if there's still a copy of the Constitution somewhere in the house. Perhaps there's something in there about parents NOT being able to just send their daughter into a stranger's arms.

'Falco,' my mother hisses 'now is not the time for jokes.'

A joke... That's what all of this must be, one big fat terrible joke! But I know it isn't. My father's wearing that expression he has every time he's talking business which, of course, only infuriates me further. My marriage shouldn't be a business contract, but I know it is.

I get up from my seat. We're all in the dinning room, seated and have just had lunch. Of course they fed me first. I would be a savage had they told me this before. However, suddenly I feel nausea. I walk towards the window. Our Manor has a great view. From here I can see nothing but green and, right at the end, I can see the begriming of the meadow. I wish I could just run out the front door and head there, like I did as a child.

But I'm not a child anymore and soon - too soon - I won't be able to go to meadow. I'll be living in some other place - some place I don't know and that is certainly NOT home - with a stranger that I'll have to call husband.

I run a hand through my wavy black hair. This can't be happening to me! Of all the things I'd never expect an arranged marriage. Yes, my family is one of the oldest pureblood families there are, but my parents were never traditional. Their marriage was not an arranged one, although it was approved by both parts. My parents were Aurors and had none of those prejudices most pureblood families had. This didn't make sense, no sense at all!

I could see my parents watching me carefully through the window. My grey eyes were much darker than I'd expect. Probably just the dark side of me reflecting, as I plot my parents assassination.

I turn around. My parents are very serious and my mother is trying to hide her fear. She's nothing like me. Or rather, I'm nothing alike my mother. I've taken after my father in every way possible. Our hair, our eyes, our face features and pale skin. Even our personalities are very much alike. I believe the one thing I've inherited from my mother would be her hourglass figure and, for that, I'm thankful.

'I'm twenty,' the words leave my mouth as if they're an explanation of some sort.

'We're well aware of your age, sweetheart,' my mother tries to pull of a smile. Her smiles are normally the most beautiful thing anyone's ever seen, but right now, under the weight of her fear, it's a little awkward.

'No, I mean I'm twenty,' I repeat, and then shake my head. I need to articulate better than this if we're going to start discussing it. 'I'm young, too young.'

'You were always far more mature than your years.' My farther's words aren't said in a flattery manner. Instead, they sound very matter-of-factly.

I want to cry. I feel rejected, as if I'm some toy that's been played with far too many times and may now be passed down for someone else to play with.

'Why do you want to marry me off?' I ask, and I can't help keep away the bitterness in my voice.

'Marry you off,' repeats my mother, her brown eyes still a little scared. 'Honey, you make it sound as if-'

'You're getting rid of me,' I suggest. 'Well, isn't that what you're doing?'

'Eva, we are your parents, you're our only child, of course we don't want to get rid of you,' my father tells me and he's looking at me as if what I'm accusing him of is extremely stupid.

'Well, that's sure what it feels like,' I can't keep the hurt from my voice and it seems to take an effect on my father. My mother, however, is completely oblivious.

'Sweetheart,' I want to snort. She wants to marry me off and can still manage to call me that with all the love in the world hanging in her voice. 'Your father and I,' she hesitates 'we owe someone. There were... circumstances and we swore, were they ever to need our assistance, we should provide them our help.'

I don't get a single word this woman's saying. She's speaking in code. She does that when she's scared, she channels her inner business woman.

'When your grandfather passed away he left us a tremendous debt to pay,' she tells me. Finally, something I can understand. 'Your father and I had just become Aurors. Our income was steady, but not enough to pay off the debt. Sooner or later we'd lose everything; Your Godfather stepped in. He offered your father thirty five percent of the companies. It increased our income a great deal and, in a matter of five years, we had solved that problem.'

I'd heard of this story... Many times actually. The tale of how the Malfoys saved our necks. We would've ended up in the streets were it not for them. And Lucius Malfoy - my Godfather - had taken a big leap of faith in my father by simply handing him over that many shares. Not to mention most of the board was against it, making Lucius a target.

Most people thought of the Malfoys as cold beings. I could hardly blame them for doing so. They sure knew how to pull off the act of not caring in public. But behind closed doors they were something else. A typical family that cares for one another. I guess that's why it's so hard for everyone to understand. They just can't understand how the same people who claim to have risked it all for family, can go around acting so cold. But there's a reason "Xixi" was my first word (It was meant to be Cissy, which is what my mother calls Narcissa, my Godmother).

And then it hit me, why we were speaking of the Malfoys, why this was related to my arranged marriage. The pieces were starting to fit and I was slowly starting to understand. My fiancé, my future husband, the stranger I'd be sharing a roof with was, after all, not that much of a stranger. I was meant to marry Draco Malfoy.

'But- How' I pause, trying to get a grip on myself. I need to articulate. Come on, Eva! 'How do I help?'

'You've been all over the Prophet lately with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter,' my mother reminds me. Yeah, like I need a reminder. I constantly find my picture in the front page. 'You've been pinned down as their new best friend. Not to mention all the compliments you get regarding you latest work. If you marry Draco you'll show the wizarding community that indeed it is possible to understand and forgive his actions and, who knows, maybe he'll even be praised for them, like Severus Snape.'

Oh, now I was really going to get sick. Harry and Ron would go off the roof when I got to work later today and told them; Ron more than Harry. My mother was right, of course. After the Battle all students that had participated were given instant permission to become Aurors. Most took on the offer, but dropped out the first week. By the end of the first year there were only fifteen of us. But I suppose our third year was the worst. Neville left because he wanted to pursue something in Herbology and Ginny was invited to join a female Quidditch team. Hermione Granger had never joined us to begin with. She'd return to Hogwarts, having set her mind on a nice steady job at the Ministry. I don't blame her; the girl's had enough excitement to last five lifetimes. It was like watching flies drop. Every other week someone left - or began thinking about it - and there were even bets. I was on the top 5 most likely to leave next, but never did. I think only Luna and Harry truly believed I'd stay.

It's been four and a half years. Luna's announced that she's leaving this week and, for some reason, it's been particularly hard to let that one sink in. When she goes, I'll be the only girl left on the field. Harry and Ron usually team up, but whenever I can tag along, I'm more than happy to do so.

I can see it now, Ron's ears turning red as I tell him that I'm about to marry a boy he despises. Harry will understand, eventually. Perhaps George might swing by, make a couple jokes at my expense, lighten the mood.

My father's been pacing around. I wonder if the guilt's finally sink in. And when I catch a glimpse of his eyes, I know it has.

'Fuck it,' he hisses and he marches up to my mother. 'We can't do this,' he tells my mother. 'We married for love. We can't keep her from doing the same.'

His words hit my mum like a ton of bricks. They were lucky. They found love among purebloods. They pleased their parents and found love, all in one go. My mum's eyes have nothing but regret and guilt splashed all over her. And I can feel her compassion.

I'm too busy to take notice of them now. They've managed to make my mind focus on him again. I'd tried so hard over the years to get over this and yet, it always came back to bite me in the ass when I least expected. It was like the universe was determined to have me hold on to something that even I didn't understand. And I find myself remembering the last time I saw him.

_Flashback - May 5th, 1998_

_We've been at this for hours. The sun has set a while and it's completely dark now. Do this Death Eaters need no sleep? _

_I run down the hallway, anticipating Bellatrix's attack on Ginny. Ginny soon catches up and manages to battle the witch. As we glance at each other, neither really willing to kill someone, Molly Weasley appears and soon Bellatrix's body falls to the ground lifeless. I have gained a whole lot more of respect for this family (if that were even possible at this point). _

_'Have you seen Neville?' I ask Ginny. She shakes her head before a red light catches our eye. There are duels happening all around us. Death Eaters VS us. I have no idea who's winning at this point. We're just trying to make sure no one dies. _

_I tell Ginny that perhaps we should leave the Great Hall. McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and Slughorn are kicking ass here, so we might as well help those who do not have the upper hand. _

_I push Ginny to the ground the minute we arrive at the fourth floor. I felt it before I even saw it, the blue light coming our way. The hex came from one very ugly looking wizard, who's tall and skinny. He has crooked teeth and grins at us in a way that sends shivers down my spine._

_Ginny barely has time to send a hex his way before five more appear. We know we probably won't make it out of this without at least an injury, but we'll bring down as many as we can before they get the satisfaction. _

_Hex after hex we manage to make them all collapse. We high-five each other but we've left our guard down far too soon. There's more coming. We embrace ourselves for yet another battle, but it never comes. I pull Ginny by her sleeve and we return to the third floor._

_'Traitor,' I've never seen this one before, but he's definately one of them. He has red hair and teeth far too big for his mouth. There's a horrible cut on his cheek, which is obviously a result of a curse, because it has all sorts of weird stuff coming out of it. 'You were never one of us. Always one of them... Always on Dumbledore's side.'_

_'I'd rather die than be one of you!' blows the voice of whomever the redhaired's talking to. Only I know perfectly well who's talking. I'd know his voice anywhere._

_'Well, if you insist,' the red haired Death Eater grins in an evil way. I don't know what made me do it. But I released Ginny, who attempted to catch me again, and jumped right in front of the Death Eater's wand._

_'Confringo!' I don't usually use this one; it causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames. So you can imagine what happens next: the Death Eater begins to burn, and I feel no compassion. It's Ginny who turns the fire out, removing the wand from his hand._

_I turn to Draco, my wide grey eyes searching for any signs of injury. There are none. He looks at me slowly, a line in between his eyebrows, a result from the frown he know wears. _

_'Eva!' Ginny calls. 'Eva, we've got to go!'_

_I don't want to go. In fact, I'd really appreciate it if she could just turn Draco and I into stone, so that we could stay here forever. But she won't do that and I'm needed somewhere else. I hold his stare a second more before joining Ginny. _

_End of flashback_

My father's hand rests on my mother's shoulder and she covers it with her own. They've both given me a choice. I take a deep breath in. I know I'll regret this in a few hours, when I tell Harry and Ron all about what's going on and Ron starts to plot a way to hunt down Draco Malfoy.

'I'll do it,' I announce. My parents eyes grow wide. Of course they're shocked. They had dreaded this moment; the moment when they'd give me these news. They'd expected a fit and a few yells. But I knew what I had to do. I knew that Lucius had done all he could have done for my family. It was only fair I did the same for them. I knew there was something unfinished between Draco Malfoy and I, although I would have probably thought of another way of approaching the matter. And having Narcissa and Lucius as parents-in-law was far better than some old cow and grumpy old man. 'I'll marry Draco Malfoy,' I say firmly.


	2. I didn't even know you were dating

When I walk into the Ministry of Magic at three o'clock sharp I feel nothing. I don't even remember the route I took to get here. My feet must've memorised the way and just taken the lead because here I am; I feel so numb. It's sinking in; my earlier decision. I know I made the only one I could have, the right one, but this is one of those life changing decisions. I'd be a fool to ignore that. I've just decided a huge part of my future today. I've chosen the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.

I enter the elevator, someone greets me and I murmur a greeting back without even blinking. Once the elevator opens someone shoves me, but I hardly budge. That's when I feel them circle my upper arm and pull me out. 'What's wrong?' I see a pair of emerald eyes, which I think are familiar, but can't be certain.

I'm so tuned out I don't even remember deciding to answer. But, sure enough, I hear my own voice say: 'I'm getting married.'

For a moment the green eyes become slightly wide, but soon go back to their regular size as I get dragged along the corridor. By the time my brain's turned back on and has decided to work properly, I'm seated behind my desk. In front of me are several documents. I guess they must be the candidates that have passed the tests. With Luna leaving in a few weeks, we need someone to take her place. She'll never be replaced though. No one will be as absent minded as that wonderful girl. I can't imagine anyone making the same remarks she does. Oh, I'm going to miss her. But we need someone new, and the candidates have to go through a thousand tests before their documents reach my hands. Then I get to test them in whichever way I find fit. All these tests happen to ensure that they're on our side. Wouldn't want a Death Eater in disguise with us out in the field.

Harry's still in my office, looking slightly worried. 'Are you okay?' he asks.

I sign. 'Yeah, but I _am _getting married.'

He takes a seat in front of me, trying to look casual. 'I didn't know you were dating someone...' he admits, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Here's another decisive moment. Do I tell him the truth or should I just start telling him what everyone else is meant to know? Well, I don't want to take any risks... Might as well start the act now. 'He's not exactually your best friend,' I reply and a small smile lingers on my lips. 'And Ron's just going to have a fit when he finds out.'

'So we know him...'

'Oh, yes,' I can imagine the horror in his eyes when the name leaves my lips.

'Well...' he presses.

I smirk. This is going to be rich. 'Draco Malfoy.' Definitely a Kodak moment. I don't think I've ever seen Harry's eyes so confused. His expression is priceless and, if my body weren't still partially in shock, I'd laugh.

'You're right,' he says, once he's pulled himself together 'Ron's going to flip.'

'I've thought of asking Draco to get himself a bodyguard,' I play. 'Just in case Ron decides to try and hunt him down.'

'Oh, you can bet a hundred galleons that Ron's going to try,' Harry snorts.

I shrug. 'He'll accept it... eventually. I was hoping I could count on your common sense to help me,' I offer him a smile and he rolls his eyes at me.

'Don't go flashing that Colgate smile at me,' he warns me. 'When did you become engaged?'

'Just about an hour ago,' I reply.

Surprise, again. 'And you _want _to marry Malfoy?'

'Yes,' this is true. I had a choice. I chose to marry him, so I guess I haven't lied yet.

'Then why did you look like a zombie back there?'

I shrug. 'I was more than happy to accept his proposal, but suddenly I started thinking about all these... Things.'

'Things,' he arches an eyebrow at me.

'New house, new name, kids... I just freaked out momentarily.'

'But you want this,' again his eyes narrow at me 'you _really _want this?'

Damn it, Potter, stop making me look into this! If he keeps this up, I'll crack under the pressure and babble everything out. I manage not to let my panic show, as I nod and smile. 'Yes, I _really _want this, Harry.'

His eyes keep studying me and, after a moment, he signs. I feel like I've won a small victory. If I manage to convince Gryffy over here, I'll manage the rest of the wizarding community in a heartbeat. 'I'm happy for you... I guess.'

'I know that you and Draco aren't the best of friends,' I tell him and it takes an effort on my part to remember not to call him Malfoy.

'I understand him,' says Harry. 'And I'm glad he found someone like you. Perhaps people will give him some slack now that he's with you...'

Oh, Harry, little do you know... That's the whole reason I'm getting into this. 'I sure hope so,' I say with half of a smile.

'Would you like me to speak to Ron?'

I don't want him to. I know it's my job. After all, it is my engagement. But I can see it in my mind, Ron's overreaction. Perhaps if it's his best friend breaking it through to him, he may calm down sooner. 'Since you insist,' I say with a grin.

Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes at me. His eyes turn to my hand and I know what he's looking for. And I know he won't find it; a wedding ring. 'I want to avoid questions,' I tell him, as if he's asked me something. 'We want to wait until it was official. I just wanted you and Ron to know before the rest.'

Harry smiles softly as he gets up. I rise to my feet as well. It's a habit, I guess, from when we're on the field. One person moves and we all kind of shift. 'I suppose you'll need a few weeks off after the wedding,' Harry wonders.

I nod. 'Yeah, but you don't have to worry yet. We haven't chosen a date.'

'But you'll keep me informed?'

'Harry James Potter,' I gasp as I fake pain in my voice. 'Like I would ever _not _invite you to my wedding.'

'Good,' he smirks 'because I'll be more than happy to throw something at Malfoy, even if it's just rice.'

I laugh at his comment as I take him to the door. He suddenly looks quite serious. 'Can I hug you?' he asks. Without answering, I put my arms around him. 'Congratulations, Vitta,' he murmurs against my ears. I hug him tighter and then release him.

'Thanks, Harry,' I say as he walks away and I close the office door. That was surprisingly easy, much easier than I'd foreseen. I'd manage to convince Harry fast enough that I'd be willing to marry Draco Malfoy, but my reaction back at the elevator can not be done again. I'm sure Harry has his doubts and suspicions, but he's Harry and we've spent countless weeks on the hunt for Death Eaters together. Wether you want to or not, these people end up becoming family and knowing you better than anyone. It's natural that he feels that something's up, but with time he'll become reassured.

I sign as I sit behind my desk. I can pull this off. Even if I've never been in love, I'll pull this off. I've seen enough girls lovesick to know how they act. All I have to do it mimic them. I've seen Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny. I'll be fine; not to mention my parents, Lucius and Narcissa. I've definitely got this.

I look at the files in front of me. There has to be at least a dozen and each file probably has the scores of the thousands of tests each candidate has been subjected to.

It takes me a good three and a half hours to take notes and analyse all the files. I can't begin to explain how shocked I was to find Blaise Zabini's name among these. At first I thought that perhaps there'd been a mistake and he'd been running for a position in some other department in the Ministry. But, as soon as I saw the tests he'd been submitted to, I knew it was in the right place. He'd also had impeccable scores and he had forced one of his professors to put him under Veritaserum, just to prove the honesty of his words. It would seem that Blaise Zabini was turning his life around. I tried to find some flaws in his curriculum but there weren't any. I mean, other than a few notes regarding his arrogance, there wasn't much to be said. And that was hardly reason enough to dismiss him.

There was a knock on my door, making me look up from my files. I didn't even need to ask. It was almost seven o'clock. I knew perfectly well who it was. 'In you come, Ginny,' I allowed, with joy overtaking my eyes already. Sure enough the door opened to reveal a very pretty young lady. She entered and closed the door behind her. There was a stupid grin on her face and I was sure I was mirroring her expression. Ginny had been out for about a week. She'd gone to Lisbon for a match. I'm so used to seeing her every day that suddenly a week without her is torture.

She embraces me tightly, her straight red hair dancing behind her with her sudden movement. 'I've missed you,' she tells me happily, but the moment we part she hits my upper arm.

'Ginny,' I gasp in surprise.

'Don't _Ginny _me,' she snaps and all her previous good humour is now gone. 'I leave for a week - one week - that's seven days, I come back and my boyfriend informs me, ever so casually, that you are engaged. And to none other than Draco Malfoy.'

'In my defence, I only became engaged five hours ago,' I tell her quickly.

'Oh, so cute, counting the hours,' and she seems genuinely amazed by my affectionate action. Actually, I was counting the amount of hours that had passed since I've condemned myself, but if I can make myself look as if I'm lovesick so effortlessly, I'm sure I'll be fine. Ginny suddenly drops her grin, narrows her eyes and becomes half angry again. 'I'm still upset,' she announces. 'You kept things from me.'

'I'm sorry, Gin,' and I am sorry... that I can't tell her the truth. 'I was just hesitant due to the fact that you and Draco don't really see eye-to-eye.'

'He's not my favourite person in the world,' she admits as she sits down 'but I've noticed that you've been happier these last few months. And, if it's because of Malfoy, then I'm more than glad to accept him.'

I had been happier. But, of course, it had nothing to do with Malfoy. I was just glad to be back at the Ministry, instead of out in the field. I love field work, don't get me wrong, but it's like camping 24/7 for months at a time. Being able to eat proper food, take a bath every day and sleep in a soft bed had been more than welcomed luxuries. Not to mention the fact that I got to see my parents and friends. But Ginny had definitely given me something to say when people asked. I'd say I was happier because of Mal- Draco. She was a genius, this girl.

'It might just take some time getting used to,' she adds.

'Regardless, I appreciate the effort, Ginny,' I smile, because I mean it. When Draco Malfoy comes waltzing into my daily routine, they'll have to endure his presence. I don't really know what he's like, but they sure as hell don't consider him a friend at the moment. An effort is more than I could have asked for.

'I understand now why you never accepted to go out with these Ministry employees,' she ponders thoughtfully. 'Some even thought you were gay,' she adds in a whisper, as if it's some big secret, but there's a knowing smile on her lips.

I laugh out loud, but she's given me yet another idea. It's true, I'd never gone out with any of the guys from the Ministry and many of them had asked, but I'd done that because I never knew when my next mission would be and didn't want to leave anyone waiting on me. That and the fact that I'd never actually fallen in love. I didn't see the point in going out with someone I didn't like. I'd always said it would take something from out of this world to make me give up my single lady status. The thought is ironic. I would snort if I were alone. Something out of this world... An arranged marriage.

But Ginny's brilliant! I can now say that I didn't accept any of the requests because I'd have my heart set on Draco Malfoy all this time, and most people will probably believe it.

'I'm sure they did,' I laugh again. 'Soon enough they'll know better.'

'Harry told me that you won't be wearing the ring until it's official,' says Ginny. 'I want to be the first one to see it.'

'Gin, it'll probably be out in the Prophet before I manage to get to you,' I tell her with a sympathetic smile.

She's not pleased with this. She signs loudly as she crosses her arms. 'Fine, but I want to be the first to see it in person,' she declares.

'I'll Floo to you as soon as I can,' I promise.

'Good,' she jumps to her feet, a big grin spread across her face. She looks like a school girl; I want to roll my eyes at her, but decide that I'll just laugh instead. 'I have to get going. Harry's coming over to the Burrow for dinner. He's going to deliver the news to Ron,' she winces at the thought.

'Perhaps you should tie him down before you drop the bomb on him,' I suggest.

Ginny grins. 'That may actually be a good idea.'

All too soon, I find myself watching Ginny go. Ginny was in my year at Hogwarts and, while we weren't friends, we did get along there. We'd always be teamed up in DADA, Charms and Potions, which we shared, because I was in Ravenclaw. Once we all became Aurors, Ginny became my partner in crime but, sooner than I'd like, she left. She came by quite often to see Harry, and I was glad that she did; gave me an excuse to see her. We'd definitely become close and if I'd ever had a girl friend, it would be Ginny Weasley. I'm relieved that she isn't mad about my sudden engagement, but I know that once this sinks in - and once we stop worrying about Ron's reaction - she'll have one thousand and one questions ready for me. I can only hope that by then Draco Malfoy and I have plotted some nice love story.

As if on cue, I hear a noise by my window. It's Snow, my owl. Yes, she is indeed, white. I was quite young when I got her, so I can't be held responsible for the lack of creativity by my former self's part. I open my window and she drops the letter on my desk before resting on my shoulder. I stroke her neck as I sit down. I open a draw and find a couple of treats for Snow. She's quite dependant. I allow her to go wherever she likes and if needed, I whistle and she comes. I feel her rub the top of her head against my neck, tickling me. 'I've missed you too, Snow,' I whisper, rubbing her neck with the the back of my index finger. My hands open the letter I've been sent.

_Eva, _

_We have been invited to attend a dinner at the Malfoy Manor. I am well aware that this is a little last minute, but please darling, do agree. _

_We are supposed to be there by half past eight. I'll be at the Ministry by eight - sharp - with your dress, so that we may save some time. Lucius will join us and we shall all return together to the Manor together. _

_See you shortly. _

_Mom. _

I could kill her. Last minute... I can't help but snort. She sends me a letter when she's ten minutes away from storming through that door with some dress and drag me to this dinner. I sign. It's not worth getting worked up. Nothing can be done now. I've agreed to marry the boy, the boy I barely know. Sure, his parents are my Godparents and I love them, but Draco's something else. When we were kids we spent an awful lot of time together. I think it's safe to say we were friends... As a matter of fact, I'm being ironic. We were best friends, once upon a time. But then he went off to Hogwarts that changed. I felt alone and once I got to Hogwarts we merely acknowledged each other. Our relationship was limited to greetings. He would bow his head and so would I. Sometimes we'd actually say something like "Good morning" or "excuse me", but that was about it. It has been five - almost six - years since we last attended Hogwarts simultaneously. I've barely seen him since. Our last proper encounter was during the Battle and if he'd ever tell someone about it I'd probably be frowned upon by Ron. Well, I suppose if he forgave Harry - who risked both their lives to save Draco's at the Room of Requirement - I suppose he could forgive me for sending a hex on a wizard to defend Draco. Yes, I had placed myself between Draco and some Death Eater when he was supposedly a traitor. It's just, when you've grown up with someone, no matter how much people may hate them, it's not something you do easily. It was pure instinct.

My office door jerks opened and my mother enters without as much as an "excuse me". She closes the door behind her and locks it. In her hand are a few bags. She points towards the window and makes it black, and with her wand, she manages to undress me and get me into a navy blue dress. It's a muggle dress. My mother and her fascination for muggle labels. This one's a Chanel. The zipper works on it's own - well, with some help from my mother's wand - and my shoes walk up to me as the stockings run up my legs.

'Mother,' I groan 'I can dress myself.'

'No time,' she replies as she flicks her wand again, and suddenly I have makeup on. I don' complain, she hasn't overdone it, so I better not push it. My black hair had been tied in a messy bun and Merlin forbid I exit the door in such a state. My hair falls down my shoulders like cascades and my mother nods her approval. I know that my hair is probably her favourite thing about me.

'Mother, does Draco know?' I ask.

'Of course he knows,' she says quickly. 'I suggested the marriage, but he knew before you did.'

'So it's my wedding, but I'm the last one to know,' I want to be angry, but I'm far too tired for that. The earlier shock has drained out my energy, which is probably a good thing; no scandals during dinner.

'Well, it's not much different from a traditional wedding,' says my mother as she passes her fingers through my hair. 'The groom normally asks the father for permission before asking the bride.'

I know it's expected of me to have an argument right about now, but I'm just too tired for that. I sign instead, and my mum seems relieved with my reaction. 'Well, how's he handling it?' I ask.

My mother hesitates. Shit. She shrugs. 'He's dealing.' Dealing... He's dealing? So I have to go over to this boy's house and watch him _deal _with our marriage? What have I agreed to? Merlin... 'We're late,' says my mother and she hands me a thick dark raincoat.

'Where's Daddy?' I ask as she takes my hand and pulls me out the office.

'Here, Princess,' my father's waiting just outside my office. He's smiling when he first speaks but turns serious. 'Baby, are you sure you really want this?'

'Cold feet, Father?' I ask with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

'Is there a boy you might be interested-'

'Daddy, there's no boy I'm deeply in love with,' I tell him seriously. 'Maybe that's why it's so easy for me to do this. I don't have my heart set on anyone. And I could do much worse than Draco Malfoy. At least you know your grandchildren will be pretty,' I pull off a glorious Belby smile, but my father's not convinced. 'Daddy, I'll be fine.'

'You heard her,' presses my mother, her eyes looking up and down the corridor. 'We should go. Lucius must be almost ready.'


	3. There's a reason chivalry is dead

This is strange, really strange; nothing like any other visit I've ever done to the Malfoy Manor. This place has been entirely redecorated and looks much better than I remember. It is much more cosy and open. I suspect they've changed the place to forget all that they went through during the war inside these walls. I'm sure Narcissa did all the redecorating on her own. It looks amazing though, like a real family house, unlike the museum it used to be. I also notive that Lucius and her look much happier than the last time I was here, now that the weight of the war has been lifted from their back. Cissy looks almost twenty years younger and I'm glad that she's put back on some of the weight she lost during the war. Her skin's even got more colour.

This is awkward because most times I visit, I'm wrapped up in conversations with Narcissa and Lucius. I'd acknowledge Draco, of course, but I didn't speak much to him, unless he did first. Of course tonight I feel the pressure to do so. I could feel everyone's eyes on us when I walked in and he took my hand and kissed the back of it. The new intimate - far too intimate - gesture unsettles me and makes me blush. My reaction and Draco's gesture win the approval of all the adults, but I can see the pressure he feels as his eyes concentrate on mine. I wonder if Narcissa told him to greet me this way. It certainly surprised me.

Lucius is at one end of the table and my father at the other. They magically reduced the size of the table, so that we're all much closer to each other. My mother's at my father's left, while I'm at his right. Draco's been seated beside me and his mother across from him. Small talk is all that happens for the first half of the meal but, as the entrances are removed and we pass onto the main course, the atmosphere changed. 'So, the wedding,' says my mother, as if this were the most natural thing to be discussing right now. It's almost as if we're discussing the weather. But my mum seems excited. My father, however, tenses beside me so I gently squeeze his hand under the table. He relaxes when I smile at him.

'Who'd have thought,' says Narcissa excitedly 'our goddaughter becoming our daughter-in-law.'

Lucius smirks at me. Oh, I should have seen this coming. 'I always knew she had a thing for blondes,' he says.

'Oh, yes, I particularly remember her loving your blonde hair when she pulled it at the age of two,' says Dad, amused. Lucius glares at my father which, of course, only makes my father further amused.

'Down boys,' warns Narcissa.

'I was thinking that a spring wedding would just be wonderful,' says my mother and I instantly want to kill her. It's mid-April. Does she want people to think I'm knocked up or something? I don't think Draco's too comfortable with that idea either. Narcissa seems a little taken back with my mother's eagerness. Actually, so am I. I know she's always loved the Malfoys and Draco's probably her favourite boy my age... But can she just take a breath?

'Spring's fine,' says Narcissa looking at me 'if the bride agrees.'

Oh, no, another big decision. Pressure. But I know that I have to stand my ground, or this will be completely out of my grasp. I shrug, as if I haven't given the matter much thought, but I've thought this through. 'I suppose Draco and I will have to discuss it,' I reply. 'We'll give you a date by the end of the week.'

For a few seconds no one says anything. My mother seems to be the most shocked of the lot. My dad's proud, I can tell by just looking at him. I may have been pulled into this, but this is my wedding and I am going to do this as right as possible (especially because - by law - wizarding marriages couldn't be broken. There's no such thing as divorce or annulments in the wizarding community, especially with purebloods). If I am really going to do this - and I know I am - then I will do this by my standards. And I have decided that we're in this together, Draco and I.

I turn to Draco, who seems slightly surprised with my words. I try to remain very casual, which isn't too hard. As purebloods we're trained to hide our emotions, keep our cool almost from birth.

'End of the week,' my mother repeats.

I turn to Draco. 'We should have an answer by then...' Draco seems a little surprised by my approach but, like I said, we've been taught from birth to hide our emotions, so he merely nods.

'But it's never too soon to start planning a wedding,' my mother sounds like a small child who's been denied her candy. She's been so strange lately, so unlike herself. I wonder if it's the wedding doing this.

'Let the kids get accustomed to the idea,' my father urges her. She doesn't like that idea, but what other options does she have?

'So, Eva, how's work coming along at the Ministry?' asks Narcissa.

'It's wonderful, Cissy,' I tell her excitedly. Yes, a safe topic! Something that I'm comfortable with. 'I'm glad I won't be needed for a while.'

'When will you have to go on your next mission?'

'Oh, I don't know,' I say truthfully. 'Unless there's an emergency, I'm safe for the next few months.'

'That's wonderful,' she does seem relieved.

'All the more time to focus on the wedding preparations.' I swear to Merlin, I'm going to have a go at the woman who brought me into the world! We've just left that topic, why is she so insistent on it?

'How's work at St. Mungo's?' I ask Draco very casually, but I can still feel at least three pair of eyes carefully watching us.

Draco swallows his food and, just like me, speaks very casually. 'Alright.'

Great, we can't even make some small talk. This is going to be one hell of an awkward night. But - as always - good old Lucius helps me out. 'Go on son, don't be shy,' he urges. 'Draco's been promoted.'

'Oh,' I smile softly. 'That's great.'

'Father's exaggerating,' and he doesn't seem pleased at all that all the attention's been turned to him.

'Hippocrates Smethwyck spoke very highly of you,' says Narcissa, as if to reassure her son. Draco shrugs.

I've met Hippocrates once. He's Healer-in-Charge of the second floor. He got caught in the middle of a battle of ours. He had no business in it, of course, he was just walking around in Diagon Alley and, before he could get away, the battle began. He helped with the injured, but he had also suffered a few attacks that day. He got hit by a bad hex before I got to him; nothing permanent, but it seemed painful enough to hold one back.

'I, of course, would have liked Draco to follow my footsteps,' says Lucius 'take over the family business.' I can feel the bitterness in his voice, despite his smile. 'But kids got to do what they've got to do.' Yeah, like get married. I want to roll my eyes, but I don't want to upset my Godfather. Not that I could ever do that, I think; he's always cared for me as a daughter

After the main course we're given desert. I'm more than surprised when I find myself looking at one very generous bowl of chocolate mouse. I gasp as my eyes turn to Lucius. He's smirking, obviously very proud of himself. 'You remembered,' I gasp.

'I'd have gotten chocolate cake, but it was short notice.'

'This is perfect,' I reassure him as I take a spoonful in my mouth.

'Anything for my favourite Goddaughter,' he says, and it's almost as if he's singing. 'Almost daughter-in-law.'

His last few words form a lump in my throat. Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought, but I manage to smile. 'I bet you say that to all you Goddaughters.'

'You shouldn't,' says Narcissa, smiling gloriously at me. 'You'll lose your money.'

'But, if it reassures you,' Lucius smirks again. 'Anything for my favourite daughter-in-law.'

'I'm not your daughter-in-law.' Wait, was that too quick? 'Yet,' I add quickly. 'And it's hardly reassuring, seen as I'll be your _only _daughter-in-law.'

Lucius turns to my parents. 'Your daughter is extremely hard to please.'

My father snorts. 'Understatement of the year,' he replies, earning a glare on my part.

'You should take it as a compliment, Eva,' says Lucius, taking a sip of his wine. 'It's good that you know what you want.' That was just it though, I had no idea what I wanted. Did I really want to marry Draco? I mean, I had nothing against him. He was rich and intelligent and handsome, very handsome indeed. I got the chance to observe him while our parents dove into various topics.

Draco is now a solid six feet. Probably plus a few inches but I don't walk around with measurement tapes, so I wouldn't know. I just know that he was much taller than me. I'm just five foot four. He has become more muscular and fit since Hogwarts. How, I have no idea. He's stopped playing Quidditch and I know how time consuming it is to be a Trainee Healer, which is what he is. Where does he find the time to work out?

His hair is still the white blond it had been at school and still the same length. His jaw seems stronger and his face more manly than before. He is a catch, that much no one can deny. And, if he doesn't have a line of girls outside his house, it will be entirely because of the awkward social position they have been in since the war. Because, Merlin, he was handsome.

I was so consumed by my own thoughts that, before I knew it, my mousse was finished. Everyone else seemed to have been waiting for me because, as soon as I release my spoon, Draco's on his feet, pulling my chair back. Arg, he needs to stop being so damn noble! It makes our parents stare and drool all over us. Despite those feelings of mine, I look up at him and smile as I raise to my feet. We follow our parents and we're all about to enter the living room when, suddenly, Narcissa turns around with a smile - that I know has a double meaning. 'Eva, do you still draw?'

'Yes, Cissy,' I smile happily at her, and I think she can tell that it's a topic I'm very much comfortable with.

'I thought so,' she turns to Draco. 'Draco, perhaps it's a good idea for you and Eva to go to the drawing room. She could do your portrait...' I can tell he's not to pleased with her suggestion, but he knows her well enough not to defy her. We both get the hint: They want us alone. And, as the couple of wonderful purebloods we are, we'll do what they want.

I decide to give in this time. I could probably come up with an excuse - say that I was too tired -, but I've already made a statement at dinner by not giving my mother an immediate answer about the wedding date. I'd better give them this. Draco and I turn right. He opens the door and waits for me to enter first so that he may close them. He pulls out his wand and, for a moment, I freeze. It takes me some time to realise that - just like myself - Draco can perform spells without saying the incantations out loud. I instantly relax as I look around.

It's been years since I've last been in this room. I must've been around eight years old. As children, purebloods spend a large amount of time together - play dates, are what they call it if I'm not mistaken - and I spent an awful lot of time here with Draco, colouring in dragons and watching them run away from our brushes. But since then, so much has happened. It doesn't feel like twelve years, it feels like a lifetime ago. I'm no longer that girl. I've done so much, seen so much since then. But, then again, so has Draco. No, we're certainly not those kids. I'm certain of it when a framed picture catches my eye: I'm in it with Draco. He has his nose covered in black pain and whiskers have been drawn on his cheek. I'm lying on the floor, giggling, different colours splashed along my shirt and arms. No, that's not who we are anymore. We aren't some reckless, carefree kids. We're warriors. We've killed and harmed people, even if - most of it - was in self defence.

I can feel Draco eyes on me, so I quickly dismiss the picture. 'Sit,' I tell him quietly as I pick up a white piece of paper. 'I'll make you a portrait.'

'You don't have to-'

'I want to,' I reassure him. He's not comfortable, I can tell, but he does as I ask and sits on a chair. I find another and sit in front of him. We're close, but not close enough for our knees to touch.

It's easy for me to draw. Drawing is something I do very naturally, even though I've never attended any art classes. It's like breathing, and it helps me not over think, which is what I would be doing if I weren't drawing. So I am more than glad to do this.

'Why did you agree?' His lips barely move as he asks the question. I don't want to play dumb. I know exactually what he's referring to: our marriage. The thought makes that God damn lump appear at my throat again.

I shrug. 'I wish I could answer that-'

'Then answer it,' his lips don't move much again.

I look away from the half portrait I've begun and look at him. He doesn't seem mad, just irritated. Which does nothing but confuse me. What's up with him? I lean forward and do my best not to move my lips and whisper so gently I wonder if he even hears me. 'You don't honestly think we're alone, do you?'

I sit back, resuming my drawing. 'I placed a-'

'I know,' I cut him short as I continue to draw 'but I'm sure they have their ways.' I continue to draw a few more lines, but I can feel his eyes on me, burning with curiosity. There are many things I want to ask him as well. I wonder just how against this he is, and if he's giving up the love of his life to marry me. I had a choice... Him, I'm not so sure. As soon as I gave them the green light, I'm sure they gave Draco no option. I suppose, if he really is into someone else, I'll just call it off; tell my parents I've changed my mind and handle the after warmth.

Draco's lifted the charm. Perhaps he's decided to take my word for it. We don't speak after that. I mean, what are we supposed to say if every word we say is being heard?

The doors are opened by Narcissa, who seems irritated. I guess we didn't raise to their expectations. Too damn bad. I guess we got to make our stand after all. Makes me want to smirk, but I can't. 'Eva, it's time to go,' she announces with a sign.

'Don't be sad, Cissy. I'll be back,' I tell her, even though I know fully well that she's signing not because of my departure, but because my alone time with Draco didn't go as expected.

'I know, I know,' she says, waving her hand in the air. 'I'm just a silly old woman. I'll be seeing you soon enough.' Oh, boy, what does that mean?

I smile, non the less. 'Just a minute,' I ask as I finish a few lines of Draco's portrait.

Cissy's distracted with Draco, talking about the hospital. I seize the oportunity to write something on the back of the portrait without either noticing: _They'll be watching us. Tomorrow, perhaps, you could pass by work at around seven in the afternoon. We could go somewhere, talk... I'll be waiting. _

I fold the drawing and get up, holding the piece of paper in my hand. Draco lets me walk out first - once again -, and along with his parents, walks us to the fireplace. For some reason, my father already has my mother's coat and Cissy's holding mine. She hands it to Draco. Oh, Merlin, not another gesture that's going to make me blush. But it is. Draco holds the coat open, waiting for me to put it on with his help. There's a reason chivalry is dead... It's because it's so God damn embarrassing. I can feel my cheeks heat up, under the watchful eyes of our parents. But, because two can play this game, I place the folded drawing in his chest pocket before kissing his cheek softly. 'It was a pleasure,' I tell him before joining my parents. I catch his dumb folded expression just before the green flames swallow us.

**Author's Note: Due to the latest Story Alert this has recieved, I've decided to publish a few more chapters I'd already finished. I am aware that this is one of my poorest chapters yet, but it had to go this way for what comes next. Anyway, sorry about the boring chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next one better. Thank you so much for the review and Alerts. :)**


	4. You don't like the spring, Malfoy?

You sure you don't have a problem with this?' This is probably the thousandth time I've asked.

'Merlin, Eva, _no_,' he insists. 'How many times are you going to continue to ask me this throughout the day?'

'I'm sorry, Harry,' I sign. 'I'm just not used to leaving work early.'

'Obviously,' he snorts. 'You're almost as bad as Hermione.'

_'Almost_,' I press. 'So you're sure-'

'If you keep asking me that, I'm leaving this office and won't come back until tomorrow,' he threatens.

'I'd just follow you to your office,' I smirk.

'You know, I think I need to buy Hogwarts a new Sorting Hat,' he says thoughtfully. 'You were surely meant to be Slytherin.'

I snort. 'You're one to talk.' We share a laugh and I glance at my wrist watch; it's quarter to seven. I wonder if Draco will really come. 'So, how did Ron take it?' Oh, there goes Harry's smile and laughter and he's suddenly serious. 'You didn't tell him, did you?'

'No,' Harry signs. 'He went out with Hermione... Something about a surprise. I just hope it's not another engagement.'

'I think that if Ron were to ask Hermione to marry him, he'd come to you first.' Harry apparently agrees with me, because he doesn't press the matter further. There's a knock on the door. I instantly tense, thinking Draco may have come early, but I relax as soon as I identify the so familiar red hair. I'm leaning against my desk as she closes the door behind her, my arms folded in front of my chest. 'Ginny, would you stop knocking on my door?' I ask, signing. 'You know you can just walk in.'

'There's this wonderful thing called privacy, you know,' she shoots back. 'Which I can never get enough of.'

'That's because you're the youngest of seven boys,' I reply. She shrugs as she sits on Harry's lap. 'Would the pair of _you _like some _privacy_?' I ask sarcastically. 'Perhaps you'd like me to leave you to it...'

They both laugh at me. 'Ignore her,' Harry advises. 'She's just nervous because Malfoy's coming to pick her up.'

'Oh, he's coming here?' Oh, no, Ginny's excited. 'I've been trying to picture you together in my mind. I can't wait to see it for myself.'

Oh, fuck, this just backfired... Big time. I've had one awkward dinner with the boy and now, if he comes and they're here, we'll have to put on the act at once. What if he doesn't get it? Oh, he better be able to read me when he walks through that door. 'I'm not sure he's actually coming,' I say slowly. 'He said he'd try... St. Mungo's never really calms down.'

'Hum, who would've thought,' says Ginny 'Draco Malfoy, a Healer.'

'A _Trainee _Healer,' Harry corrects, half glaring.

'Give my fiancé some slack,' I snap at him. 'Where's Ron?'

Ginny rolls her eyes. 'Unlike you, my brother enjoys abusing his priveliges as the supervisor's best friend,' she sends Harry a warning look. 'He's gone to Hogsmeade. Don't worry, he won't be getting anywhere near your fiancé tonight.'

I breath in relief, despite her sarcasm. But - because I'm not destined to catch a break - there's a knock on my door. I glance at my watch. Seven on the dot... Talk about punctuality. I feel my body tense against the desk, but I try to keep my cool. 'Come in,' I say as Ginny gets up, lifting herself gracefully from Harry's lap. It's like everything's in slow motion. And this is both something good and something bad. Bad because I can't wait to get out of here, out of the awkwardness that's about to take place; good because at least I get to think a little longer.

He's wearing dark pants and a buttoned white shirt with a black tie and jacket. He's very simple and traditional as far as clothes go, but he definitely looks handsome in it, making me catch my breath. The shirt's a little tighter than it probably should be, but I can see all his muscles through it; his toned chest, his eight pack... Sweet Merlin.

I have to mentally yell at myself in order to get a grip and remember that we're not alone; Harry and Ginny are here as well. Oh, I can already feel the awkwardness. Harry gets up so I feel that I should probably do the same. 'Malfoy,' there's no bitterness in his voice. So far so good; he's just acknowledging him. This I can work with. I feel slightly better.

'Potter,' yeah, that's pretty blank as well. He turns to Ginny, just as uninterested as before 'Weasley.'

'Malfoy,' Ginny sounds slightly more sympathetic than the boys did.

I pick up my handbag and kiss his cheek gently. I hope he plays along with me. I think he picks up the hint because his arm circles around my waist. 'Thanks for picking me up,' I say seriously before turning to Harry. 'The files are over there. Make sure you really look into them this time, Harry.'

He rolls his eyes at me. 'Yes, mam.'

'See you tomorrow then.' I intend to leave as I am, but Ginny kisses my cheek and Harry quickly does the same.

'Anything you need,' he tells me and I can see his eyes travel between Draco and I 'don't hesitate.'

'Yes, sir,' I reply, rolling my eyes.

I peel Draco's arm from my waist and take his hand instead. I don't feel too comfortable, walking around with him attached to my hip. I guess I'll have to adapt over time. Another thing I should probably start getting used to are the expressions people wear when they see us together. I can't believe this! They don't even try to hide it! At least they're not pointing and whispering among each other. That's a plus.

'Should we go to Diagon Alley?' I ask. He shrugs. Oh, will the awkwardness never end? And then I see Harry and Ginny beside me. I guess not. 'Harry, you're leaving already?'

'I was going to stay and finish up some paperwork,' he admits, holding Ginny by her arm. 'But since you gave me homework...' He's so full of bullshit. Like I'm daft and don't know that he followed us.

The elevator door opens. There's no one in there. Oh the joy! The four of us, in a small space, for Merlin knows how long. The awkwardness continues then. I give Draco's hand a squeeze and look up at him apologetically. He doesn't seem to take notice. Oh, he's good at keeping his cool.

'So' Harry clears his throat 'how long have you been seeing Eva, Malfoy?'

Oh, Harry, could you not just let us suffer in silence? Ginny steps on his foot. 'Never mind him,' she tells Draco 'he was always too curious for his own good.' For a moment I think Draco might actually smirk, and he does... Slightly. The elevator opens and I thank Merlin for that and for have brought Ginny Weasley into the world.

'See you tomorrow,' I say quickly, before Harry dares press the subject. We march to wherever it is that I'm taking Draco and, as soon as I'm sure Harry's far away I speak. 'I'm so sorry.' He seems surprised with my sudden outburst as I release his hand from mine. God, could this kid just talk? 'Is there anywhere you'd like to go?'

He pauses for a moment. 'We could just... walk,' he suggests. I guess walking wouldn't be bad. At least, if we're on the move, we're less likely to be overheard by nosy witches and wizards. I look around. We're in the middle of some muggle street. There are other people around us, but they're all random people. Yeah, we're as safe here as we would be any other place. I don't find any of these faces familiar and they're all dressed in muggle clothes...

'Well,' I begin as we start walking again 'if my memory doesn't fail me, you have a few questions...'

'Why did you do it?'

Cut right to the chase, don't you? 'I wasn't going to,' I begin slowly. 'My parents had made the decision and it didn't seem like I had much say in it. But then they gave me a choice... They said that if I didn't want to, they'd let me off the hook.'

'You had a choice...'

'Yeah,' I wonder if this is going to make things awkward, but I vowed to be honest with him. 'I chose to marry you.'

'Why?'

I pause. This _is _going to become awkward. What do I say, to pay off our debt? One hand washes the other? 'You know why they want us to marry...' I tell him.

He nods, serious as ever. 'You're sacrificing yourself for your family.'

I can't help but laugh at his choice of words which, of course, surprises him. 'I hardly think of our marriage as a sacrifice.'

'You don't,' and he doesn't hide his astonishment.

I shake my head. 'No, I think what you did' and my eyes land on his arm for a second, the arm I know to be marked for the rest of his life 'was sacrifice. Marrying you... Well, let's face it, being born into pureblood families we knew we might have an arranged marriage from birth; comes with the package. And, even if they're not officially called that, we all know that most parents turn the tables in their favour either way.' He remains quiet, accepting my words. He knows this is true. Other than the Weasleys, this is how it is for most purebloods. It's either a business contract - loud and clear - or the parents manipulate their kids into marrying the most eligible bachelor. 'Look, Draco,' I call, catching his attention 'if you want me to speak to my parents and call it off, I can. Just because I have no social life whatsoever doesn't mean that you should endure all this.' He stops walking, his grey eyes confused with my suggestion. 'I can call it off, say I changed my mind,' I explain. 'I accepted it, because I thought it would help your family, but if you're in love with someone else, it won't help you at all. It'll only complicate things.'

He snorts. 'Who would I be in love with?'

I shrug. 'A handsome man such as yourself shouldn't have a hard time finding someone,' he seems taken aback with my words. What is it that I say that always makes people hesitate? 'And there was always Parkinson.'

'Parkinson,' he repeats and he seems shocked that I'd mention her.

'She was always doted on you,' I point out.

He shakes his head. 'We were... close, but it was more for our parents than for ourselves.' I nod after a while. I understand this, I understand it completely. 'What about you?'

'What about me?'

'A pretty young lady such as yourself shouldn't have a-'

'Don't use my own words against me,' I snap with a smile. 'But no, there's no one.'

'I saw the daggers your co-workers sent me,' he says, unconvinced.

'A few asked me out,' I say with shrug. I do not like talking about my popularity among the male population. It is still a field I am unfamiliar with.

'By what I saw, ninety percent,' he says, sounding amused. Finally, some sort of emotion.

'I didn't keep track,' my hand moves mid air, as if dismissing the thought.

'You never said yes?'

'No,' I say truthfully. 'Doing what I do- Well, at the beginning, when things were more... feisty, I never knew if I'd come back from my next mission. It wasn't fair to be with someone under such circumstances.'

'And you never took an interest in an Auror?'

'I normally get teamed up with Harry and Ron, so no,' I explain. 'They're like family at this point.' He nods, taking my words in. For a few seconds all we do is walk down the deserted street. It's a comfortable silence that hover around us.

'I don't like to be in someone's debt,' the words leave his mouth in such a way, that I'm certain that they taste like ashes.

I nod. 'I know, it's not something I'm comfortable with either.'

'Do Potter and Weasley know?' change of direction.

'Ron knows nothing yet, but Harry and Ginny only know that we're engaged,' I tell him. 'They don't know the truth though. Ginny thinks you're the reason I've turned those guys down and she's under the impression that I've been happier these least few months and believes you're to be blamed for it.'

'She didn't find it suspicious at all?'

'She found it odd that I didn't have a ring,' I recall. 'But I told her I wouldn't wear it until it was official as to avoid questions.'

'You're a pretty good liar,' he says. 'Do you lie that well to me?'

'I wouldn't know, I haven't tried,' I say far too sweetly.

He smirks at me. 'Are you flirting with me, Belby?'

'I didn't think I had to, Malfoy; thought it was a done deal.'

He produces an odd sound, very similar to a snort. 'I was relieved that you didn't give into the spring wedding.'

'You don't like the spring, Malfoy?' I ask playfully. 'We could do it. Merlin knows, with the enthusiasm my mother has she could put everything together by next week.'

He shudders at my words. 'At least you bought us a week to decide.'

'But if you think we'll be able to put it off for much longer, you better forget it,' I snap. 'Even I can't make lightning strike at the same place twice.' He seems amused with me. Well, good to know someone's enjoying themselves, seen as I'm quite tired of doing all the talking. 'What do _you _think about this whole thing?' And if he says "I don't know" I swear to Merlin-

'I don't know.' I'm going to strangle this boy! 'I didn't expect you to accept. I thought you'd have found someone by this point.'

I wonder why he thought that. 'So we go ahead with this?'

'The wedding' he asks. 'It's not like we have a choice...'

'Actually, we do, Draco,' I tell him seriously. 'I can call it off, claim that I do love someone else. I'll deal with the after warmth. My parents don't really know how to be mad with me for too long.'

'Do _you _want to call it off?' Sure, just push it all over to my side, like I don't have enough on my plate to deal with already.

'No,' I say truthfully. 'I want to help. I've told you, if I were spoken for, things would be different, but it's not the case. However, all it takes is one word from you, Draco, and I'll put the brakes on the whole thing.'

He shakes his head. 'My parents claim not to mind, but I know all these rumours and gossip are eating them alive. Mother, she-' I raise my hand to silence him. It might have been a lifetime ago, but I used to know Draco Malfoy, and part of the boy I was best friends with is in there somewhere and hates speaking about his feelings. I'm not going to stand here, watching him choke on his words. We're not ready for this, to share feelings. Maybe later, once we've had the chance to get to know each other again.

'I understand,' I tell him and he relaxes at once, relieved that he won't have to "spit it out for me". 'So, can we get something to eat? I'm famished.' He nods and walks me into a small restaurant that turns out to be a small wizarding pub called Roses and Rocks. Nothing over the top, but fine for two people who just want to grab a bite. We order our food and drinks and I remove my coat because in here it's much warmer than outside.

'I liked your drawing,' he says, breaking the silence. 'Do you really think our parents were eavesdropping?'

'Your mother's disappointment when she opened those doors should tip you off, Draco,' I tell him flatly.

He signs, accepting my justification. 'Do you think they'll continue to do so?'

'Until we give them what they want...' He arches an eyebrow at me, silently asking me what it is that they want. 'They're obviously expecting us to change our mind. Until we reassure them that this is, in fact, what _we _want, they'll continue to hover over our heads.'

'Any ideas?'

I shrug. 'Shouldn't be too hard; We just act like a couple of lovebirds.'

He smirks. 'Shouldn't be too hard for you, handsome bloke like myself. I, however...'

'Yeah, I'm incredibly sorry for you,' I say sarcastically. 'Don't worry, it's just the rest of your life.' But even I feel the shudders. We're joking about the matter, but it is what it is. As we hit our butterbeers together, quietly toasting to nothing in particular I couldn't help but feel that we were being watched. I shoved the feeling to the back of my mind. Too many missions in a row will do that to you: make you paranoid.

**AN: I think, in the following chapters I might add a soundtrack. Maybe. Thanks for all the Story Alerts and couple of reviews :)**


	5. Can't be that recently if you're engaged

'Where were you last night?' I roll my eyes. I've just entered the dinning room, haven't even sat down and yet the interrogation begins. Ugh, can I not catch a break?

'You'll be pleased to know, _mother_, that I was with Draco,' I reply taking my usual seat.

My mother gasps. 'Draco Malfoy?'

'No,' I reply sarcastically. 'Draco Potter, wonderful young man.' My father laughs softly, but I'm sure my mother didn't find my remark as funny. I try to ignore her as I pick a few pancakes and look for the Nutella jar. There's even strawberries on the table. Wow, my favourite food. Oh, no, I know what this means. Every time my mother lays down my favourite foods there's only two possible outcomes: she'll ask me to do her a favour, or she'll simply demand it out of me. I groan as I look up at her. 'What is it?' I ask exhausted.

'Well,' she sits up straight 'I thought it would take more persuasion, but apparently not. Cissy and I thought it would be a good idea if Draco and you shared lunch today.'

'Lunch,' I repeated. 'Doesn't he have to be at St. Mungo's?'

'I'm sure he can find some time for his _fiancé_,' she beams down at me, a huge grin dancing on her lips.

I roll my eyes at her. My father notices so, of course, takes matters into his hands. 'Honey,' he takes my mother's hand 'don't push them too much. They're only just getting used to the idea.'

My mother locks eyes with my father for a while and then takes a deep breath. 'Sorry,' she murmurs. Oh, finally, the mother I know and love has decided to return. Thank Merlin, I was starting to get sick and tired of this Bridzilla mom! 'Draco only starts work at three pm today,' she tells me gently.

I suppose it couldn't hurt to have lunch with him. 'Did Cissy ask Draco?'

'He was more than happy to agree to it,' and she smiles a genuine Ariana Belby smile. Oh, mommy's back!

'So where do I meet him?' I ask.

'Diagon Alley,' she says simply. 'Cissy needs some things and Draco's handling that. Such a helpful young man.' I don't know wether that last part was Bridezilla mom speaking, but if it was she should give me a break. I've already accepted to marry the boy, she doesn't need to keep sugar coating him.

'So you and the boy,' says my father. Oh, is he mad at me for not saying anything? That's rich. They marry me off and I get told off for hanging out with him.

'We just wanted to talk... Without being overheard.' I narrow my grey eyes at me mother, silently accusing her.

'Oh, come on now, Falco,' says my mother, ignorning me. 'They are entitled to have dinner together. Remember when they were kids and couldn't let go of each other?' Hmm, no, that doesn't sound like Bridezilla mom. My mother actually sounds as if she's thinking out loud. 'They were so cute when they were children... I never understood why you two drifted apart.'

Neither do I, mum. I shrug. 'No particular reason,' I say. 'Oh,' I look at my wrist watch. 'Late,' I murmur before jumping up and running to the fireplace. I hear my mum yell something about giving Draco her best wishes. It's not like she hasn't seen him in a couple of months.

By the time I get to work Harry's there, but that's not what's wrong. What's wrong is that Ron Weasley is in my office going off like some mad lunatic. He's spat out the most ridiculous words like "traitor" and "idiot" and "naive". Well, personally, he seems to be getting better; each insult seems softer than the previous. I can work with this. I wish Ginny were here, though. She can scare the living daylights out of Ron when she really wants to.

'Engaged,' there, he spits that word again, like it's some sort of disease. Mind you, not that long ago I did the same.

I'm leaning against my desk, watching him blow off the steam, very calmly. My serenity is probably not helping but I don't do panic... Normally. Let the boy go off. He'll either get it all out, get too tired, or his voice will eventually fail him. So, sooner or later, I'll have my regular peace and quiet. Harry's in my office as well, but he seems slightly affected by Ron's bad temper. I don't know why. He's known Ron longer than me and I always expect this whenever something Ron doesn't like happens, like the time Harry broke Ron's wand. Well, maybe this is worse, but you get the picture.

'How long?' Ron demands, the tip of his ears going red.

'Recently,' I reply firmly.

'It can't be that recently if you're _engaged_.'

I snort. 'You'd be amazed.'

'What's the rush then?' Oh, Ron, just calm down already. 'Did he knock you up?'

I roll my eyes. 'No,' I'm still calm.

He turns to Harry, obviously no longer capable of managing my serenity. 'Maybe he used the Imperius-'

'Okay, Ron, enough with the drama,' I say with a sign. 'Draco didn't put me under any Unforgivable in order for me to marry him. Can you just accept that I'm happy and be happy for me?'

'No,' he says bitterly. I sign again.

'Ron, for heaven's sake,' I'm starting to get tired of all this nonsense. 'Harry and Ginny have given him a second chance, do you think you could possibly-'

'No.' Now he's just being childish. I cross my arms in front of my chest and lock eyes with him. He'll crack under the pressure; I know he will. And he does. I watch as his expression softens and he signs. Oh, I've got this. 'How do I know that he hasn't... Manipulated you in some way?'

'Would you like me to take some Veritaserum?'

'Yes,' that's the anger talking. It better be, because if I do take that bloody thing he'll know far more than I'd like him to.

'Okay, Ron, enough,' thank Merlin for Harry Potter. 'If Eva's willing to take Veritaserum, then she's obviously got nothing to hide. Besides, she's known Malfoy all her life.'

Ron turns to me, seeking my confirmation. 'His parents are my godparents,' I explain. 'We basically grew up together.' He ponders on my words, but I can still see the suspicion in his eyes. 'Look, Ron, I really am happy. Please be happy for me. I don't want you missing my wedding day...'

He tries to keep the argument going, but I know I've won this time. And he accepts defeat. 'If he does anything-'

'I'll tell you at once and you have full permission to hex him to oblivious,' I say quickly before hugging Ron. I can feel his warm cheeks against my hair. 'Thank you, Ron. this really means a lot to me!' He's blushing. Good, that means no more fighting and discussing Draco. I wondered how many times I'd have to go through this. At least another few. There was Neville, George, Bill and Hagrid. My father would eventually have a word with Draco as well, I had no doubt. 'Did you go through the files?' I ask Harry. He swears under his breath and I know at once that not only has he not read them, but he's left them at home. 'It's a good thing Luna's still on the job for another five weeks.'

'So, when's the wedding?' Ron tries to act casual but, it's at times like these that I realise how well Draco and I can act. He fails miserable to disguise his disapproval.

'We haven't set a date yet,' I admit. 'But we should have picked one by the end of the week.'

'And you're sure I'll be invited?'

I smirk. 'You should know by now that at weddings, it's the bride who calls all the shots.' Ron seems pleased with this piece of information. Obviously he takes that I'm the one with the pants in my relationship with Draco. I'm relieved that he's pleased, but I better change the subject before it's too late. 'So how are the Holyhead Harpies?' I ask Harry.

'Ginny loves it,' he says excitedly. 'But I'm not too head over heels about the travelling.'

'That's only during the championship, though,' says Ron.

'And most games are held here anyway,' I add. He shrugs. Well, at least he's excited for her. I wonder if Draco approves of my job as an Auror. He hasn't said anything about it so far, so I probably don't have much to worry about.

Without the files I can't get much work done regarding our next colleague. Luna comes by to help me with the paper work. Each time we go on a mission we need to do an inventory of all that we've used, returned, broken, if we used money and what for. Then we need to summarise the mission only to later on describe it in detail. We need to make a list of the people we were seeking and if we captured them. If we haven't we need to explain why and if we intend to continue our search. If we have caught them we need to explain how and which charges we intend to use against them. Then we need to chose a date for the court hearing and vow to be present and confirm all that's been written down.

Normally one of these suckers takes a few hours, but Luna, Harry, Ron and I have been overloaded. With all the people dropping out, it's been insane. It doesn't help that all the oldest Aurors have decided to retire. So we've been going from mission to mission. Last July we went to some mountains - I don't even keep track of the names by this point - and before I knew it we'd been in twelve different countries. We only came by for Christmas and then we were back on the road. We returned three weeks ago and now we have all this paper work to deal with. I would kill for a spell that would get this going.

'Maybe we should just take journals with us from now on,' I murmur.

'That's a good idea, but you need to watch out for the Fidgets,' she tells me in her very dreamy voice.

I shouldn't take the bait, but I can hardly wait for it. 'What's a Fidget, Luna?'

'They're these creatures, which look like fairies, except they don't have wings,' she explains. 'They live off secrets, you see. So they often steal diaries, agendas, journals...'

I smile at her and she smiles back, oblivious to my amusement. I look down at my watch. Oh, boy, I'm late. 'Er, Luna, I have to go,' I warn her as I get up and pick up my bag. 'I'm having lunch at Diagon Alley.'

'Oh,' she gets up as well 'me too.'

'Oh,' I mean it as a question as we both rush out of my office and down the hallway. It's a good thing one of the Floo Networks is connected to Flourish & Blott's.

'Neville's waiting there for me,' she tells me just before I place myself in the middle of the fireplace. I step out of it, waiting patiently for Luna. I then realise I didn't hear her tell me she'd come here. For all I know she might have agreed to meet Neville at some other shop. I feel that now is the time to tell you that Neville and Luna are not a couple. They're merely friends. People need to put those rumours to rest.

Soon enough I find myself looking into the green-brown eyes of Neville Longbottom, as I finish dusting myself. 'Neville,' he smiles happily at me and, before I know it, I'm being hugged.

'Eva, I haven't seen you in ages!'

'I know, I know, we really do need to catch up!'

'I'm glad you guys made it back alright,' and for a moment I can see the fear he felt over the months we were out on mission all over his eyes and face.

'I have so much to tell you, Neville,' and I do. 'But I'm late for something. Luna should be right behind me though.'

'Sure, Vitta,' there's that nickname. I'm going to kill Ginny for coming up with it. 'Catch you later then.' I kiss his cheek quickly - pretending not to notice his blush - and run out the door. I'm not actually late. It's twenty five past one, which means I have another five minutes, but my mother didn't tell me exactually where Draco would be waiting for me so I have to walk through Diagon Alley, hoping we bump into each other.

I didn't have to search long. As soon as I turn to my left I see Draco. He's by Quality Quidditch Supplies. I roll my eyes. Of course he's there. 'One would suspect you'd outgrow this,' I tell him, startling him 'eventually.'

'When it's true love, it's forever,' he smirks.

'So you still play?'

He shrugs. 'Whenever possible.'

Draco tells me that Cissy needs new evening gowns. Apparently she's gained weight, which is good. She's lost far too much weight during the war and she'd had a hard time gaining it back. I did find her to look healthier the other day, now that I come to think of it. We went to Twilfit & Tatting's and I watch as Draco charmed the owner into coming to the Manor to personally to take Cissy's measurements and go over designs with her. Hand it to Draco to manage to charm people even when they're all a little resentful towards you.

I hesitated when we walked past George's store but, as I haven't told him about my engagement yet and I'm with Draco it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go in there. 'Does Weasley know?' Draco's caught me looking.

'George doesn't, but Ron does.'

'That must've gone down well,' and he snorts.

'Incredibly so,' I say sarcastically. 'He actually wants to throw a party in your honour. You free on Friday?'

Draco snorts again. 'That well, huh?'

'Well, it started off with five minutes of insults targeted at "moi", followed by twenty five minutes of insults for you-'

'I feel so special.'

'And then, of course, he wanted to know if I was knocked up' here Draco laughs out loud 'and then I managed to emotionally blackmail him into being happy for me.'

'That was it?' he seems impressed. 'I was sure Weasley would put up a fight.'

'He did,' I say. 'But I have a gift.'

'You have Slytherin written all over you,' Draco smirks.

'The Sorting Hat didn't think so,' I smirk back. 'Anyway, Ron will probably still glare the living daylights out of you. He's probably praying right now to Merlin that I change my mind. He's not pleased at all. I guess he's overprotective, but he'll get used to it.' When questioned what I would like for lunch I reply without much thought. 'Ice cream,' oh, how childish I sound.

'Ice cream,' he arches an eyebrow at me. 'That's what you want for lunch?'

'Well, if you promise to pay for ice cream, I'll gracefully accept to have lunch with you,' I offer.

He shakes his head, as if I've said something absurd. 'Ice cream then,' he decides. 'I'm not too hungry myself.'

There's no longer any Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, but there's a new store near Gringotts Wizarding Bank that I've heard much about. Draco's surprised when I admit that it's my first time here. 'I've been away for a few months,' I remind him. 'My first thought wasn't on ice cream when I arrived.'

He nods, understanding, and suggests I try the pancake flavoured one. I agree, as long as I get a second one, of peppermint. We decide to sit outside because Draco remembers that, as a child, I very much enjoyed watching people pass by. 'You used to say you liked to imagine the lives they lived, the pain they endured and the dreams they lived for,' he had recalled.

I smile a bittersweet smile as I watch the strangers walk past us. 'I still wonder,' I admit. 'But perhaps now I wonder what are the dreams they survive for.'

'You haven't changed much,' he tells me. My head turns towards him as my eyes ask him a silent question. 'You're just as I remember you... In most ways.'

'I've changed, Draco,' I promise as I take another spoonful of pancake ice cream into my mouth. 'War changes us.'

'You've kept your essence though,' and I feel as if this has a double meaning. He's not just flattering me, he's putting himself down. He's putting me on a pedestal and I want to beat him up for it.

'Draco, in the end we're still us,' I tell him seriously. 'We're still the two kids who blew up a bed when we were five and six.'

He smiles a genuine, non-smirk, Draco Malfoy smile. 'That was a good one,' he recalls.

'Our mothers didn't think so at the time,' I smirk.

'Well, I'm sure they'd be thrilled if that was the worse thing we ever did.' Pressure, again. I feel it, the pain the war has placed us under. We're all broken in our own ways. It's been almost five years, yet here we all are, still trying to pull ourselves back together.

'Look,' my hand reaches for his lower arm, catching his attention suddenly 'we did what we had to do in order to survive. We've made it. We survived a war, against all odds. We didn't just wake with a sudden itch to go out and jinx, hex or kill people. It wasn't premeditated.'

'It doesn't make it right.'

'No, it doesn't,' I admit. 'But it means we're not cruel. It means that we're fighters, that we fought for our survival. And, from the looks of it, we won.'

'Sometimes I wish-'

'You're being a bit too harsh on yourself, don't you think? You didn't even kill anyone.'

'How would you know?' he snaps.

'Well, I don't see you denying it for one,' I state.

'But I tortured someone,' it's barely a whisper. 'I tortured Rowle.'

'Willingly?'

'It doesn't matter!'

'Draco, it does matter. It makes all the difference in the world.' I don't know how this conversation turned so serious, but somehow it has. It doesn't feel awkward, it's just strange when you think about it. One minute we're talking about ice creams and now we're talking about murder.

'Have you killed anyone?' he doesn't look at me when he asks.

'No,' I answer. 'I have a tendency of knocking them out. Which, if you come to think of it, makes me some sort of sadist.' He seems to feel slightly better. I decide it's best to ask him about his job and I ask how can a Trainee Healer be promoted. He explains that he's been upgraded to an actual Healer due to the amount of hours he's been pulling at the hospital. I remember my earlier thoughts... About my job being some kind of discomfort for Draco, but before I can ask him Snow catches my eye. She rests on my shoulder, her golden eyes watching Draco like a hawk, while I open the letter with both hands. I can tell Draco doesn't feel too comfortable under her gaze. 'It's okay, Snowie,' I tell my owl, and she instantly looks around, instead of focusing on Draco.

_Eva, _

_I hope that you and Draco are having a wonderful lunch. I hope Snow finds you during you lunch break. It turns out Cissy has a few questions about the wedding. Do you have preference of the location where the ceremony should take place? If so it would be very useful for you to inform us straight away, as reservations are hard to do on short notice. We'd also appreciate if you would chose a date soon. We gave you a week, that doesn't mean you have to wait until the last day to give it up. _

_Invite Draco to come over for tea after work. I'd very much like to catch up with him, as would your father. _

_Send me a letter as soon as you're back at the office. And send Draco my love. _

_Mum _

I can't help but roll my eyes. 'We just can't be left alone for a couple of hours,' I murmur as I fold the letter and keep it in my pocket. 'My mother wants to know if we have "preference of the location where the ceremony should take place".'

Draco shrugs. Like I said, the bride calls all the shots. 'We could do it at the Manor,' he suggests.

'Which one?'

'Mine,' he says simply. That would actually be a good idea. The Malfoy Manor has plenty of space and the most wonderful garden. Not to mention the white peacocks.

'Sounds good,' I say casually. 'Besides, it gives mum a chance to start yapping about how we met there and it was all predestined.'

Draco snorts. We both agree on this much: our parents are going way overboard with all this. 'Did she want the date?'

'Yes, but she isn't getting it until the last day,' I reply. 'She promised a week. I'm not going to cut my freedom short.'

'You think it'll get worse once they have a date?'

'Definitely,' I cross my arms. 'It'll be all they'll want to talk about from then on. Flowers, dresses, suits, decorations, hair, bridesmaids, guests.. Believe me, we need to hold onto this till the last day.'

He nods seriously, my arguments obviously winning him over. I'll get the worst blow, without a doubt, but he'll have his fair share of Bridezilla moms. Cissy seems more controlled though.

For the second time, I can feel a pair of eyes watching that not those of Draco Malfoy or Snow. I turn around suddenly, making Draco jump. 'What's wrong?'

My eyes narrow as I look around. It's the same feeling I experienced when we were at Roses and Rocks yesterday. Is someone really following us? 'I thought-' I hesitate. Merlin, I really am paranoid. There's nothing but a street full of people walking up and down. 'Never mind.'

**AN: A special thanks to sPaRkzZz, who has been amazing with their reviews and advice (as a matter of fact you were right, I had anonymous comments disabled). Their reviews is the main reason I keep updating so soon. I have loads of chapters written, but I have to spell check most of them before publishing. But it reviews and Story Alerts help keeping me motivated to work faster. **

**About the Soundtrack, I'll start publishing it sooner or later. It's just been a while since I wrote these chapters so I can't really remember what it was that I was listening to at the time I wrote them. But it'll come back to me... Sooner or later. **


	6. It's just sex

It's been two days since Draco and I went to Diagon Alley. We've shared at least one meal a day since then. Our conversations are pretty much small talk. We don't discuss anything too deep or personal. Our marriage is now a kind of tabu. We talk enough about that when we're with our mothers. I can't shake off the feeling I'm being watched every time we eat. Maybe I'm so used to being alert when we eat out during missions, that I just can't put my guard down.

I've finally told Bill, George, Hagrid and Neville about my engagement. They all took it well, except for maybe Bill, who is still not talking to me. He simply refuses to answer my letters. He'll change his mind eventually. I'm Victoire's godmother for Merlin's sake! Surely Fleur would put in a good word for me... Ginny's been great these last couple of days. She doesn't mention the engagement except on rare occasions where she states how the atmosphere is back home. She tells me Mrs. Weasley has been backing me up, since Mr. Weasley hasn't taken it all too well. I better get used to it, but it becomes quite stupid after a while.

Ginny brings over Teddy at the end of the day. Oh, I love this child and his blue bubble gum hair. 'Oh, he's lovely, Ginny,' I beam down at five year old Teddy. Teddy blushes and he crushes his face into my stomach as his hair turns scarlet. 'He looks a lot like Remus, doesn't he?' I ask, remembering Professor Lupin during his one year as my teacher and later during the battle.

'Yeah, he does,' Ginny doesn't get too affected thinking about Lupin. It's much harder for Harry.

Ginny says something about having to get Harry, so I remain where I am, seated, with Teddy on my lap. 'Eva,' he calls in a music tune 'are you getting married?'

'Yes, Teddy, I am.'

'So you have boyfriend?'

'Yes, Teddy, I do,' this isn't completely true, but kids repeat what they hear so lets just go with the flow. Teddy goes into a fit of giggles and that's how Ron, Harry and Ginny find him: giggling into my belly.

'What's with him?' asks Ron.

'I told him I had a boyfriend,' I pretend to whisper. Harry rolls his eyes, while Ginny watches Teddy amused. Ron does not look pleased, as was expected. They all take a seat on the other side of my desk. I swear, this is becoming a gathering point.

Teddy pulls away from me and watches me closely. 'Will you stop loving me?'

'Of course not, Teddy,' I gasp 'never.'

'Promise,' he takes his time with his "o". He crosses his arms and pulls off a funny suspicious look, that I think he learnt from Ron.

'Promise,' and I kiss my index finger, as they form an X. Teddy mimics me while his hair turns back to it's usual blue.

'Even Teddy's suspicious,' says Ron.

'That's because of your behaviour,' I snap. 'Ron, you're supposed to be happy for me.'

'Hey, you can't expect me-'

'Okay, Ron, quit it,' snaps Ginny. Have I said that I love this girl? 'You've been going on about this since day one. Enough is enough.'

Ron crosses his arms as he glares at Ginny. Harry hesitates, despite it being evident that he wants to say something. He glances at Ginny and then, making up his mind, turns to me. 'Are you sure about this, though?'

'Harry,' Ginny calls in a warning tune.

'No, I mean it,' he continues. 'Perhaps you're rushing a little.'

I sigh. 'I appreciate the concern, Harry, I really do, but I've made my choice. Notice that little word, Ron, _choice_. I _chose _to marry Draco. Please try to understand that much.'

Harry sighs. 'We're trying,' he says simply.

'Obviously not hard enough,' snaps Ginny. Yes, definitely love her. Best friend ever.

A knock on the door makes all of us stop watching Teddy, whose started to change his appearance to look like me. His hair is now raven and his eyes are grey. He still can't make his hair grow, but I've read that it shouldn't take much longer for him to get there. I allow the person entrance and find myself looking at Draco Malfoy. I wasn't expecting him and the surprise was evident in my face. 'Draco,' I get up, bringing Teddy up with me and resting him on my hip.

'Hi,' he says casually. 'I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting,' he gestures towards the others with his eyes.

'No,' I say quickly. 'We've wrapped things up ages ago,' I look down at my wrist watch. It's half an hour after my work schedule.

'Is that him?' Teddy asks. I'm supposed to be the only one who hears him, but everyone else does.

'Yes, Teddy.'

I feel some pressure as he pulls himself down and I grant him his wish by placing him on the floor. Teddy walks up at Draco. Yeah, you can imagine the height difference. He studies Draco for some time, while I pick up my bag. 'You're really tall,' he observes.

Draco glances at me, as if seeking an explanation of some sort. Well, what do you want me to do? I shrug. 'Yeah,' he says to Teddy awkwardly 'I am.'

'I wish I was as tall as you,' says Teddy sadly.

'You will be,' he replies and there's amusement in his eye 'eventually.'

Teddy's eyes - which are still my shade of grey - sparkle like two shinning stars. 'Really?'

Draco smirks. 'Maybe.'

I walk up to Draco and lower myself to Teddy's height. 'How about you give Eva a kiss?'

'You're leaving?' Oh, I hate it when Teddy sounds this sad.

'I'll see you this Saturday though,' I remind him.

'But that's not until Saturday,' he whines and I hear Draco snort.

'It'll come soon enough, Teddy, I promise.'

He quickly wraps my neck with his two tiny arms as he kisses my cheek loudly. Even a few seconds later, he's still holding on.

'Okay, big fella, how about giving me my fiancé back?' Draco asks playfully. Teddy almost sulks, but apparently being called "big fella" makes him feel more proud than sulky. Draco offers me a hand up - it's kind of tricky to squat in heels -. He wraps my waist with an arm and kisses my temple. Oh, right, the show.

'Well, I'll see you all tomorrow then,' I say, feeling the awkwardness creeping up on us.

'Potter, Weasleys,' Draco nods acknowledging them all. They do the same. 'Wow, Weasley really can't stand the sights of us,' he observes once we're far enough from my office.

I had been focused on Teddy earlier but, thinking back, I know that Draco's right. The minute he entered, Ron becamed tense and when Draco wrapped my waist and kissed my temple, Ron saw red. I don't think I've ever seen Ron so mad in my life. His hands turned to fists, dropping at his side, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He was probably even releasing steam through his flaring nostrils.

'Oh, so this is what this is about,' I say amused.

Draco smirks and shrugs. 'Can't say I felt guilty at the sight.'

'Oh, no, what I see is definitely not guilt,' I smirk. 'It's pride. You're proud you got under his skin.'

'What can I say, us Malfoy enjoy pissing off Weasleys.'

'Well, you'll have to get used to them eventually,' I warn him. 'Where are we going?'

'Father,' he explains simply.

I don't know wether or not Draco planned this, but as soon as Lucius sees us he is more than delighted at the sight. I can't say I blam him. He was probably just as worried as our mothers that we'd cancel our wedding, yet here we are; Draco holding onto my waist and me smiling carelessly. 'Well, look at you,' says Lucius, beaming down at the pair of us.

A man stops by Lucius, intending to begin a conversation related with work, when he notices that Lucius is, in fact, not alone. 'Oh, is this your boy, Draco?' the man asks. 'My, my, he's really turned out to be a handsome young man. You look quite familiar, as well,' he adds, looking down at me. The man creeps me out and I find myself wrapping Draco's waist, as if trying to make a statement.

'It's a pleasure to see you once again, Mr. Davies,' says Draco shaking his hand. 'This is Eva Belby, my fiancée.' The word "fiancé" doesn't make that dreadful lump return to my throat. I think it's because it makes me feel somehow reassured in this creep's company. But I need to start getting used to the term, followed by my name. At least it seems to make the man back off a little, and his eyes have finally stopped undressing me.

'Belby,' he repeats. 'Your parents are Ariana and Falco Belby.' I nod. Oh, yes, there's fear. I'd much rather see that in his eyes instead of the lust that had been previously dancing in his eyes and smile. 'Fiancée,' he's now addressing Draco. Draco nods in response. Davies turns to Lucius. 'I had no idea Draco was engaged. I'm certain I haven't missed an edition of the Daily Prophet this week.'

'They haven't made it official yet,' says Lucius.

'I didn't even know you were dating,' presses Davies. 'Why all the secrecy? Oh, your friends don't approve.' He's speaking to me once again. Oh, I could kill this man.

'No, Draco and I are simply extremely busy,' and even I'm amazed by how utterly calm I sound when I've played several possible ways I could kill this man in my head. 'I'm an Auror, he's a Healer...'

'I bet, at times like these, you wish he'd rather take over the family business,' and Davies winks at me, making my stomach contract. 'Would certainly give him more free time.'

I want to glare and possibly hex this idiot! I wonder if I'd be given immunity from Azkaban if I'd just kill him where he stands. I smile, however, pulling myself closer to Draco and I look up at him with fake dreamy eyes. 'Not at all,' I reply. 'I'm very proud of Draco.' Draco seems incredibly surprised by my way of handling things and Davies looks as if someone's thrown a bucket of cold water on him. I want to smirk, but I don't.

'I'm terribly sorry, Father, but Mother insists we be at the Manor in time,' says Draco and I'm almost certain it's just a way of getting us away from this dreadful man.

The man exchanges some quick words with Lucius before we head towards the Floo Networks. Soon enough we're at the Manor, where my parents and Cissy await us. Cissy raises to her feet at once. I'm the second to arrive, after Draco. Draco offers me a hand, which I take as I step out of the fireplace. 'I was beginning to worry,' Cissy tells me as Draco helps me remove my heavy coat.

'Sorry, Cissy,' I say quickly. 'I ran late at the office and then we ran into Mr. Davies.'

'Mr. Davies,' repeats Narcissa. 'What did he want?'

'To remind us what an idiot he is,' murmurs Draco but Cissy catches his words, just as Lucius walks in.

'Lucius,' Cissy hurries to her husband's side. She kisses him briefly. 'Draco says they ran into Mr. Davies...'

'Oh, yes,' Lucius removes his long gloves. I find it funny that he wears such formal clothing to work, but I guess that's just how purebloods are... Always looking their best. 'He wanted to know if I'd "sealed the deal" with Corneray,' says Lucius simply. 'But he ended up discovering about our son's engagement,' and he smirks at us. I'd blush, were I unprepared, but I wasn't. I knew he'd bring this up eventually.

'Oh,' Cissy turns to us and I know it's a question.

Draco's arm snakes around my waist once again and I rest one of my hands on his shoulder, reassuring everyone of his actions. Cissy is amazed by us all of a sudden, as if she's a moth and we're a flame. 'He thought Eva looked familiar,' says Draco. 'So I very politely introduced her as Eva Belby, my fiancé.' When no one says anything, Draco grows impatient. 'Which is what she is...'

Cissy snaps out of it and grins. 'Of course, of course,' she sits by my mother and the two lose themselves in whispers. I hear loose words such as "so sudden" "dresses" "Merlin". They really do manage to act like teenagers when they set their minds to it. Our fathers have also started talking... About business, no doubt. But as my eyes rest on my father, I know he's suspicious about my sudden intimacy with Draco. I'll think of something later.

'Well played, Mr. Malfoy,' I whisper. We're far enough for them not to listen.

'I admit, Davies was an unexpected bonus,' Draco smirks.

'At least they'll give us some slack from now on,' I murmur. 'Which reminds me, we need to chose a date.'

'February 30th,' he says. I laugh.

'Sorry, not available,' I reply. 'Besides, if we push our luck, they'll schedule it for next week.'

He sighs. 'How much can we push it?'

I shrug. 'Two, three months? I've never seen my mum this enthusiastic. I won't be able to delay it much further.' I can't help but look at Draco apologetically as he winces. 'So, mid-June, mid-July,' I add, having calculated the dates in my mind. He doesn't seem well at all. It's finally dawning on him: this wedding _is _going to happen. 'Hey,' I whisper, making him look at me properly 'it'll be fine. Think of it as just a ritual of some sort. Nothing will change once we're married.'

'Except we'll have to sleep together,' he reminds me and his grumpiness reminds me of toddler Draco. 'You know how it works. Our marriage is not considered a binding contract until and unless it has been consummated.'

There's that lump again. Oh, yes, it's definitely starting to feel like the real deal. 'It's just sex,' but even as I whisper the sentence I don't believe it. It could never be "just sex" and by Draco's expression he's not buying it either. I bite my lower lip, trying to fight back the nerves. 'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Draco.' Those are the last words I share with Draco in private because soon after we're taken to the dinning room for some dinner. We decide to keep our mothers in the dark about wedding dates. They promised seven days, so we have until tomorrow. My mother will probably just wake me up at midnight and force it out of me, but she can't force out something that I don't know.

**AN: A really big thanks to sPaRkzZz, who has given me such a thrill and motivation to spell check the chapter sooner. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the story; those who added it to their favourites and/or has this in their Story Alert. It makes my day(s).**

**As far as soundtracks go, I'm still considering. Oh, and sPaRkzZz, you'll soon find out who it is that's been following the pair around ;)**

**Oh, I've also been thinking that maybe I'll combine two or three chapters and make it one longer one. Perhaps that way it'll be quicker for your guys. It's up to you really. :)**


	7. Saturday, 28th

Seven days, seven days was what I promised and seven days was what I got; no more, no less. It's like it was predestined or something! I wonder if there's a prophecy out there - maybe in the Department of Mysteries - that could have given me a heads up. I can't believe this. It's a good thing I warned my closest friends. I can't believe this! I stare at the front page of the Daily Prophet with wide grey eyes. Urg! I'm going to murder the author of this article.. And his stupid photographer!

I woke up - like every other morning -, came down the stairs - like every other morning -, walked through the hallway - like every other morning -, and went into the dinning room - like every other morning. Now, the out of the ordinary event that took place at my home today was that I did not find just my mother and father in the dinning room, but an extra three people, all blonde. Yes, I had my darling fiancé and his parents over.

Of course, at first I was more than happy to see them. I had thought it must have had something to do with our mothers' enthusiasm. Perhaps they simply couldn't wait any longer for an answer. But then I turned to Draco, who walked up to me and handed me a copy of the Daily Prophet and there we were, right there... On the front page, in the middle, two medium sized pictures. The first picture had been taken when Draco and I had gone to Diagon Alley, when we'd gone for ice cream. In the picture we're talking very seriously and the next thing you know, I'm reaching out for Draco's arm. Oh, great. The other was taken the first night we met outside our homes. It was when we had dinner at Roses and Rocks. It was taken the moment we clicked out butterbeers, a knowing smile on both our faces. Well, at least the photographer has some sort of a gift... He always captures the most compromising pictures.

So I had not been paranoid! There had been someone watching us, on both accounts. And to remind me of such a thing, there we were, on the front page of the Daily Prophet. In big bold letter, at the top, it read:

_**Wizarding Sweetheart, Eva Belby, engaged to Bad Boy Draco Malfoy **_

_It's been speculated for some time now wether or not Eva Belby is a celibate. The answer is a big solid _no_. She is, as a matter of fact, engaged - yes, engaged. And to none other than Draco Malfoy, son of businessman, Lucius Malfoy. _

_Eva Belby has been under the spotlight for quite some time now, but always because of her outstanding work. She's quickly become one of the best Aurors ever seen and has done an amazing work in the Department of Law Enforcement. She's also close friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. You'd think that with friends like hers, it would be hard for such a marriage to take place. However, an eye witness claims that just yesterday evening Mr. Davies, who works alongside Lucius Malfoy, questioned Eva Belby about her friends' opposition regarding the engagement. Belby denied such opposition, stating that they hadn't made it official - and therefore isn't currently wearing a ring - due to their busy schedules, as Draco Malfoy has recently been promoted to Healer. _

_The pair has been spotted on several discreet dates, at Roses and Rocks and Diagon Alley. We're sure these two young lovebirds will soon become a power couple, a force to reckon with. Perhaps even more popular than Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. _

'This is pathetic,' it's the first thing that comes out of my mouth. '"Celibate", "bad boy",' I roll my eyes and fold the newspaper dropping it loudly on top of the table as I sit down.

'Eva, what are you doing?' My mother asks.

'What I do every morning,' I outstretch my hand as I grab the milk. 'I'm going to have breakfast.'

Cissy and my mother get into details of what they'll reply to the newspapers, which insist in sending them mail. I've received a letter or two, but handed it to mum at once. The last thing I need is to be answering questions from the press. I have enough paperwork to handle at work.

It's Friday and Draco finishes up work at ten, which means I can stay at the office for an extra two hours. He'll catch up with me and we'll decide on a date before returning home. Our mothers left us off the hook this morning because they were drowning in letters from all the different magazines, which begged for an exclusive, but I'm sure that as soon as we get home they'll want their answer. And Merlin help us if we don't have an answer by then.

Today was hell. Well, it wasn't quite hell, it was just exhausting. Everyone congratulated me, and I had to smile each time and thank them, just like a love struck woman would. Except maybe Ginny. No, Ginny will go off the roof when this happens to her. Speaking of Ginny, because she is the best thing that ever stepped into my life - she showed up at the office just after lunch and, seen as it isn't the champions season and she doesn't have much work - she stayed with me all day. She lashed out about the Prophet, how it was a shame to call it a newspaper when it sounded much more like a gossip magazine. 'Did you read the title?' she blows.

'You mean those big fat bold letters on the top? No, I went right past that bit.'

'Sweetheart and bad boy, arg!' She takes a deep breath. 'It has a ring to it, I guess.'

I sigh. 'Forget it, Gin. They're just trying to sell. But, hey, at least they said "son of business man" whereas before they'd probably had written "son of former Death Eater".'

'You're right.' But of course. 'No one will dare have a go at the Malfoys now.'

I laugh. 'I don't have that much power, Gin.'

'Are you kidding,' she clears her throat dramatically '"_Wizarding Sweetheart_", oh he's safe.' I laugh and pray to Merlin that she's right. 'How did Malfoy take it?'

'Like he'd seen a ghost,' I replied simply. 'We thought we'd have a bit more time.'

'Have you set a date then?'

'We're doing that tonight,' I reply as I move on to the next file. 'Our mothers are swimming in letters back home, going through the various propositions. They'll have their hands full until tonight, which will give Draco and I some time to pick a date.'

'Oh, the _exclusives_,' says Ginny in very fake, very dramatic tune. 'They interview people you know, so I'll be sure to give them an earful.'

'They do?' and for once I don't bother hiding the fear.

'Don't worry, no one will have a thing to say about _Sweetheart_,' I can't help but laugh and part of my fear is dismissed. Oh, Ginny Weasley, thank Merlin for you.

'I'm worried about "Bad Boy",' I confess. 'I mean, think of all the wonderful things Ron will have to say.'

'Yes, how they became best friends since day one,' she laughs. 'Look, I've spoken to Ron. He agrees with me that you've been happier since you've returned and we're certain it's Malfoy's doing, so he's slowly coming to terms with it. I don't think even Ron would dare ruin this for you.' I half smile. She's right. Ron may have gone all fireworks on me at first, but I did drop a bomb on him. He's had a few days since then. He would have began to rationalise and realised that I am happy and that Draco is different than he'd imagined. I'd have to at least hold onto that, if I didn't want to lose my mind.

Ginny helps out with some of the paper work and, every time someone knocks on the door, her Weasley glare is set, ready to knock someone out, if needed. I can tell the girls from the Ministry are disappointed when they see Ginny. They probably have thousands of questions for me about my fiancé and I, but won't dare ask them under Ginny's threatening eyes. Instead they just congratulate me and leave. I should hire this girl as a body guard or something.

All too soon Harry shows up to collect Ginny. When he sees that I'm not moving, he pauses, asking me why I won't join them. 'Draco's picking me up at ten.'

'Ten,' repeats Harry as he looks down at his wrist watch. 'It's just a little over eight.'

'I have some paperwork to catch up with,' I tell him as I point to the huge pile of files to my right. 'Which reminds me, for Merlin's sake Harry, do bring me those files I gave you.'

Harry smiles apologetically at me. 'I'll have them here by Monday,' he promises. 'Seriously, Eva, just go home. You've been coming far too early every day, which means you're already doing extra work.'

'Don't worry, Harry, soon enough I'll be on my honeymoon and then _you _can do all my paper work.'

He shudders at the thought as he looks at all the files beside. 'So you've set a date?'

'They're doing that tonight,' Ginny explains.

'How soon until you drop that pile at my doorstep,' his eyes are on the files again.

'Soon,' I pull of a gorgeous smile, which only seems to unsettle Harry further. Harry's certainly going to ask me "how soon" again, but he never gets the chance to. There's a knock on my door and, once I give them permission, the door opens. It's Draco. He nods and calls Harry and Ginny by their surnames; they reciprocate.

He closes the door behind him. 'We won't be going to Diagon Alley,' he announces.

'Oh,' it's a question.

'There are photographers all over the place,' he explains. 'Father expects there to be a few undercover inside the Ministry, never mind outside. And we had to disconnect our Floo Networks to the Ministry. Reporters were going to the Manors, looking for us.'

I sigh. 'So how are we supposed to go home?'

'I'd suggest Polyjuice Potion,' says Ginny 'but that'll take too long.'

'What about Lucius?' I ask. 'What does he think about this?'

'He simply wants us to face them,' he says flatly, as if it were the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. I sigh, getting up.

'Where are you going?' asks Harry.

'Home,' I reply simply. 'Look, Lucius is right. We'll go out there, give them what they want, and get the hell out of here.'

'You could just sleep here,' and we all arch an eyebrow at Harry. 'Beats getting blinded by them.' Said like that, it's quite tempting, actually, to just stay here... But I can't.

There's a knock on the door. It's Kingsley and Lucius. They're doing what they can to find a way for us to get the hell out of here. I thank them and they leave. Apparently no one's allowed to leave, including Ginny and Harry. I tell Draco to take my seat. He seems startled by my request, but obeys anyway. I open one of the drawers and pull out a calendar. 'What are-'

'We have to pick a date,' I remind him. He looks up at me blankly, I think he may be trying to remind me that we're not alone. I try to think of a way to tell him that people watching us is what I want, what we need. We need people to really believe in our love, so I smile reassuringly at him.

His grey eyes turn to the calendar I've pulled out as I sit down, on the chair's arm. I feel his arm embrace my waist, holding me steady. He understood! His face concentrates on the the task ahead of him.

He turns the first page and we're looking at MAY. No, I don't think so. That's a week away; far too early. He seems to agree with me, because not much later we're looking at JUNE. Grey meets grey. I rub my lips together. Well, last week, I'd told Draco that our parents would give us three months at the latest, but they were probably hoping for two. We could compromise and settle for two and a half months. So that would be mid-June.

'My birthday's on the fifth,' Draco points out.

'Mine's on the twenty-third,' I point out sarcastically. 'What's your point?'

'Well, you always did say you wanted to marry when you were twenty one,' he reminds me.

'When did I say-'

'A long time ago,' he cuts me short. I discover that he is, indeed, right. Ever since I was a little girl, I'd say I wanted to get married at twenty one. Don't ask me why; maybe because it's the legal drinking age here; maybe it's because that's how old my father was when he married Mom. I don't know. What really hits me is that Draco remembers such details from a conversation that took place thirteen years ago.

I turn my attention towards the calendar. I mark his birthday and my own. 'Choose a day of the week,' I ask.

'Come on,' he pretends to whine. 'You've forgotten my favourite day of the week?'

'Saturday,' I roll my eyes at his over the top act. 'Saturday, 28th it is.' And I mark the twenty eighth as well. I turn to Harry and Ginny. They both wear strange expressions on their faces, as if they're experiencing an out-of-body experience. Personally, I don't blame. 'Ginny, I'll need a bridesmaid by June, 28th, think you can be there?' Ginny looks unlike anything she's ever looked before. Her jaw drops. Yes, it actually drops. I can't help but smirk. I have shocked THE Ginny Weasley. You may not know how incredibly rare that is, but I do and I managed to shock her. I want to laugh out loud, but I'm actually scared she's frozen in such a state. 'Gin,' I call gently, attemping to reach out to her and she snaps.

'June 28th!'

'No need to shout,' I tell her calmly. 'It won't make the day come any sooner.'

_'Sooner_,' she chokes. 'Okay, tell me and tell me now, Eva Skylar Belby' oh shit, she's in female-Weasley mood 'are you pregnant?'

'Not this again,' I roll my eyes. 'I am not pregnant.'

'I won't judge!' she blows.

'I know you wouldn't, Ginny,' Merlin, why do Weasleys have such short temper? They should really get looked at by some Healer; it must be a genetic condition. Maybe Draco knows someone... 'But there's no mini-Malfoy stirring inside my belly.' She narrows her eyes at me. Oh, babe, I came up with that look, you aren't getting any truth out of me that way. What is it with people thinking I'm about to pop out babies?

'Gin, relax,' Harry urges before turning to me. Despite attempting to calm Ginny, he looks like even he's having a hard time digesting the latest news. 'Eva, are you sure about this?'

'Harry, I've told you a thousand times, I _want _to marry Draco,' I place an arm around Draco's shoulder and he swiftly pulls me into his lap, making me gasp in surprise. I look at him, flashing my most I'm-so-in-love smile I possibly can. 'I just don't see what the hold up is.' I look at Harry and Ginny again. They looked more convinced. Good.

'And I don't see the rush,' says Harry.

Draco shrugs. 'She doesn't want to live in sin,' he says casually. I blush. I actually blush. I am going to beat the living shit out of this Slytherin God! I find that I feel strangely comfortable on his lap, surrounded by his warms and nestled against his chest. It feels oddly familiar.

'What,' gasps Ginny. Oh, no, she's going to ask it. I can feel it. She won't even realised what she's said until it's too late. Oh, for Merlin's sake, Gin, don't. 'You mean you haven't-'

Saved by the knock on the door! Thank Merlin for manners. Soon after Lucius and Kingsley arrive. They're taking us home with a Portkey. Ginny and Harry will have stay at my place, which shouldn't be a problem at all. We have far too many empty rooms anyway. I don't know how they managed to get a Portkey so soon, but I wasn't going to waste time questioning that. I was almost ten and I was famished. And, besides, that wonderful Portkey had just saved my ass from one of the most embaressing questions ever known to man kind.

We decided it was best if the Malfoys stayed over as well. We were all being targeted by the press, so we might as well stick together. The more the merrier, right? Ginny shared my bedroom while Draco and Harry were entitled to individual rooms. Cissy and Lucius obviously got a room to share. I was glad to have Ginny over and have decided that she is to come over more often. 'It's a good thing we don't have work today,' I tell Ginny as we reach the bottom stairs the following morning.

Ginny and I have agreed to both wear dresses. This because none of my jeans fit her and she didn't feel comfortable being the only one with her legs exposed. 'I can't wear a dress,' I had told her. But I knew she felt the exact same way, so we decided to suffer together. As I looked at out reflections I determine that we should both wear dresses more often. We may not enjoy them, but they definitely like us. They embrace us in all the right places and hang loose where they're supposed to. Ginny's dress is a baby yellow summer dress which someone gave me for my birthday and mine is baby blue. I can't help but smirk as we enter the dinning room and Harry's jaw drops. Even Draco seems to be having a hard time processing his thoughts. We've done good.

'Told you, you look gorgeous,' I tell her, taking my regular seat.

It takes Harry a while before he can articulate any words what so ever. Ginny, despite her blush, snaps at him. 'It's only a dress.'

'You look amazing,' Draco tells me as he kisses my temple. Great, now acting classes start first thing in the morning. Just my luck.

'Anything for my man,' I tell him with a smirk. I take the napkin from the table and place it on my lap. The minute I release it, I feel Draco's hand on mine and turn to him, looking puzzled. He brings the back of my hand to his lips. _Merlin..._ I notice our parents taking their seats. Oh, I get it. My father quickly engages - yes, interesting choice of words - in a conversation with Harry about Quidditch. I'm glad he does; saves Harry from Lucius. I can't imagine how awkward this all is for him.

'Baby,' my mother calls 'have you lovebirds set a date?'

'Oh, please don't tell me you've forgotten again,' says Narcissa, and she does sounds awfully disappointed.

'We've set a date,' I announce and suddenly our mothers are two little girls on Christmas Eve. I am now certain that this is Bridezilla mom having breakfast with us this morning. 'June, 28th.'

I can tell by Ginny's expression that she's anxiously awaiting for one of our parents to pull the brakes and tell us it's far too soon. After all, there are four of them, surely at least one must have some common sense. Oh, Ginny, if only you knew.

'28th,' my mum repeats and she presses her lips together. I can tell she doesn't approve. 'But that's the end of the month,' she sounds just like a child denied their chocolate.

'Ariana,' my father calls smoothly, _too _smoothly 'if that's the date they have decided on together, you should respect it.'

'But, well, we were all hoping for a spring wedding.'

'Are you sure you couldn't push it up a little,' Cissy asks. 'Just a week or so...'

No, I'm standing my ground. 'We thought you'd appreciate the extra time,' I suggest. 'Mom's always saying it's never too early to start planning a wedding. You have ten weeks, it's already a bit of a tight schedule.' Cissy and my mother exchange a look and decide that I'm right. Ten weeks is already a little last minute. They'll do fine I'm sure. I'll still have a fairytale wedding. Actually, I'm quite certain they've already planned most of it, even without a date. Ginny's surprised but seems to have reminded herself that she's among two of the oldest pureblood families there is. She probably thinks that they feel like they've hit the jackpot so they need to marry us before we change our mind. Harry, although confused, is a boy, so these things don't particularly interest him.

Harry and Ginny return to the Burrow after breakfast. The coast is clear, seen as most reporters and photographers have no idea where we are. Not many people have been given the privilege to come here.

Today, although it's Saturday, was one hell of a long day. The boys left - obviously - to do boys stuff. And by that I mean flying, which is something I'd be more than happy to do. But no, I've spend my day going through one bridal magazine after the other. We - us, three women - have decided that the party will be held here, at the Belby Manor. I suppose it's best. Some of my friends don't have the best memories of the Malfoy Manor (ex: Hermione Granger). So we'll just do it here. We've agreed that the Engagement party will be held here as well, next Saturday. My mother's already sending out all the invitations. It's going to be a very interesting party. Half the guests Aurors, the other half ex-Death Eaters. Oh, this is going to be grand! While my mother and Cissy write down different names on each invite, I'm busy making a guest list for the wedding. Many people are from overseas, so they won't make it to Saturday's party, but they should be able to attend the wedding.

'So, Eva,' Cissy's voice pulls my eyes away from the list I've started 'you and Draco seem to be close.'

I can't help but smirk (and that's because I'm not allowed to snort). 'He _is _my fiancé.'

'Yes, but we know under what circumstances,' her blue eyes are piercing at me. 'But lately you've been acting as if you really are in love.'

'That's not a question,' I point out.

'Well, are you two getting along?' she wonders. My mother, sitting beside her, looks like she's about to squeak of joy. I really am surrounded by teenage girls.

'Yes,' I shrug 'we're getting along.'

Cissy's loosing her patience. She narrows her eyes at me. 'Eva,' she calls in a warning tune. I merely smirk and turn my attention back to the list I'd been working on before. I also make a list of photographers and bands I enjoy. I must remember to ask Draco if there's any particular band he'd be happy to have perform.

'Would you like to have a flower girl and a boy to carry the rings?' Bridezilla mom is gone. This mom is very business like.

'I suppose Teddy and Victorie,' I suggest. My mother seems pleased but I have to take a couple of minutes to explain to Cissy who Victorie is. She's quick choosing their suit and dress as well because, let's face it, those kids would look cute if they showed up with nothing but dirt covering their bodies.

I steal - well, steal wouldn't be the appropriate term, seen as it is _my _engagement party - one of the invitations. I look at it for a while. For several moments I don't really know if I should do this. But, with so many friendly faces expecting me, it's only fair that Draco finds a friendly face in the crowd too. Oh, screw it. I'll just send it!

When Draco arrives with our fathers I can't help but catch my breath. His hair looks good messy, ruffled by the wind. I find that my heart's starting to demand is presence be noticed. Oh, Merlin, my future husband is one very handsome young man.

**AN: I think this chapter is a little boring, but it was necessary, I'm afraid. I promise more Draco time in the following chapter. This one is the combanation of two chapters, by the way.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading, but specially 91 and, of course, sPaRkzZz - who has been with me since chapter one and has given me wonderful advice. I hope you're pleased now that you know who was following them. Ahaha.**

**I promise to publish a few more chapters before the weekend ends.**


	8. Wonderstruck

I didn't see Draco for the next few days, which was refreshing. I felt like I was going to suffocate if I had to keep pulling acts. I was finally allowed some free time. Of course, at work, people would constantly ask how my _fiancé _was and, yes, they emphasised it.

With all my free time, I had the chance to speed up some of my work, which meant Harry would probably only have a file or two to wrap up by the time I went off on my honeymoon. He'd finally gone through the files I'd sent him for a possible substitute. Just like myself, he was surprised to find Blaise Zabini's name there. Why hadn't Zabini come and spoken to us? 'Maybe he doesn't want to ask any favours,' I suggest.

Ron, of course, was completely against this. We all know that there's nothing Ron hates more than a Slytherin, not even spiders. Harry knew, of course, just as well as I did that there was no valid reason to just reject Zabini's application. We had to see to it, just like anyone else. 'I've got to be honest, it's been a while since I've seen scores like these,' I tell Harry and he nods in agreement.

'It's obvious that he placed all the Professors under the Imperius curse-'

'What is obvious, Ronald Weasley, is that you need to learn how to trust,' I say.

We go through the file and, even though none of us would admit it out loud, we were looking for a flaw. But there wasn't one. Zabini had passed all the tests: the physical ones, the mental ones, the interrogations, the ones for charms and he'd been searched from head to toe. He had potential and he could be great. 'Look, we could bring him in, ask a few questions that are itching our skulls, and then see where that leads us,' I suggest. Harry seems to be considering it. Ron is not. He's made his mind, but I'm more stubborn. 'Come on, Ron, you were born into an open minded family. Try to understand their point of view. They were taught that our side was the bad side. It's been almost five years.'

Ron's hesitating. Well, that's something. He gives in and I high five Harry, who isn't too sure about this himself.

Ron murmurs something along the lines of "Keep this up, I'll become a Slytherin lover." I laugh at him because there's nothing else I can think of doing.

'I haven't seen Malfoy around,' Harry points out, as I move on to the next files.

'Don't tell me, you broke up?' Oh, Ron, when will you learn... My laughter answers his question because instantly his face drops. 'Eh, a bloke can dream.'

'He's just been busy,' I say with a smile. 'St. Mungo's has been crazy lately.'

'How come?'

'A new form of dragon pox has surfaced and it's affecting the magic skills of those who have it,' I explain. 'They're doing all they can to find an antidote, but it isn't easy. And a couple of wizards have actually passed away.'

'But doesn't that mean that he's exposed to it?' Harry asks.

'He's not with the actual patients; he's been asked to work in the lab these last few days,' I explain. 'They need all the help they can get with the antidote.'

'Darn,' curses Ron. I glare at him for wishing such a dreadful thing upon my fiancé. I know, I've become quite used to the term by now. 'With all this work, perhaps he won't make it to the party on Saturday.'

I glare at him again. 'Ron, it's our engagement party. He better be there, or I'll hex his ass off.' Ron seems amused with the thought. Let him. Draco won't miss the party because, if he does, I'm not the one he'll need to be concerned with. His parents will kill him off all by their selves. And, speaking of which...

'Eva, Draco's just- oh,' Lucius stops, his eyes recognising Ron's red hair and Harry's messy one as well. He address them by their surnames, but adds nothing more.

'We're in the middle of a meeting,' I tell him with a kind smile, hoping it will ease the tension. 'Is something wrong?'

'Er, no,' he leans forward, handing me a letter. 'We'll speak later.'

I nod and smile again. 'Okay, Godfather,' he smiles at my last word. Good, I didn't want him to leave feeling misplaced.

'You're changing them' Harry says once the door is closed. I arch an eyebrow. 'I've never seen Lucius Malfoy act so...'

'Civilised,' suggests Ron, but I know it was meant as an insult.

'You should see him at home,' I say before I can help myself. Before we even think about continuing our search for the next Luna Lovegood, I decide to check the letter.

_Father, _

_I have been looking out for Snow, but I haven't seen her yet today. Could you please ask Eva if she would kindly join me for dinner this evening? I have booked a table at Wonderstruck for half past eight. Perhaps it's last-minute, but do try to pursue her (yes, I am well aware of how stubborn she is). _

_Thank you, _

_Draco _

I'm smiling by the time I finish, due to his comment about my stubbornness. But then it hits me. Wonderstruck... That's one of the most expensive and exquisite restaurants in the world! You have to book three months in advance (if you're lucky). For Draco to have managed a booking... Oh boy.

'She's got it bad,' I hear Harry say. I should probably glare at him, but I can't. I have a date at Wonderstruck with one of the most gorgeous men I know!

I quickly write a letter to my mother, asking her to send me my emerald Calvin Klein dress. It's a bit radical, not something I'd usually wear because it is provocative, but seen as I'll be with Draco, men won't dare come near me. Everyone will be assuming I'm getting dressed up for him, which is not entirely a lie. And it's part of our education; pureblood females are taught to dress to impress. To make every girl envy her and every man want her. And by doing this, we make our husbands proud, because they can hold onto us, while the others can merely observe. A little pre-historic, I know, but if it makes Draco grab me- I mean, happy, I'm all for it.

'So what did lover boy want?' Harry asks. He's also getting used to the idea. It's Ginny's doing, no doubt.

'I don't want to hear it!' Ron says quickly, his hands and head shaking wildly, begging me not to give him any details.

I roll my eyes at ginger boy. 'It's just an invitation for dinner.'

My mother - for once - did as I asked and soon enough she arrived with my dress. Just as she had done at that first dinner at the Malfoy Manor, she made the dress and shoes find their way around my body while she did my makeup and hair. Though she very rarely did anything to my hair. 'Wonderstruck,' my mother whispers in wonder. 'I definitely think he's starting to take a genuine interest in you.'

'Mother,' I warn. No more Bridezilla mom! Good!

'I mean it, Eva,' she continues, as she studies me. 'You're already engaged, why on earth would he take you to the most exclusive restaurant in the UK?'

'Because he's a Malfoy and that's what they do,' I snap. My mother rolls her eyes at me, but doesn't press the matter on further. She knows me well enough. At quarter past eight Lucius comes in. He's amazed with me and I feel proud of myself. I know, this dress is a little overboard; shows a little too much cleavage. Definitely not something I'd wear if I were on my own. But I'll be with Draco.

Lucius informs me that I'll be travelling to the restaurant with a Portkey. Ever since our engagement was discovered, they've been following us like hawks. Portkeys seem to be the most efficient way of getting about without being followed. I don't particularly like the idea, but I don't have many options. I bid my farewells to the boys, my parents and Lucius before disappearing right in front of their eyes. When I blinked again I was somewhere else. I was now in the middle of the street. Where, I couldn't be certain but I sure as hell hoped Draco was here.

'Hey, gorgeous,' I relax instantly. I know that voice well enough. I'm safe. I turn around and my eyes confirm what my ears already know; Draco Malfoy is here, looking as gorgeous as ever. But as I turn around he's slightly taken aback. His grey eyes are filled with the emotional impact of overwhelming surprise or shock... And I take full credit for that. Serves him right. If he can walk around, mesmerising me all the time, then I can perfectly well do the same and take his breath away.

I walk towards him; he's still stunned. Oh, this has worked far better than I had hoped for. 'My, you sure clean up good, Malfoy,' I tell him with a smirk as my hands run down the buttons of his jacket.

Draco finally seems to be able to put himself together as he smirks back down at me. 'What's a nice young lady such as yourself, doing walking around dressed in that' his eyes look down at my body, making me shudder 'all on your own? Aren't you scared someone might steal you?'

'Oh, no, you see,' I lean forward whispering in his ear 'I have one very big, very handsome, very jealous fiancé.'

He smirks, something strange stirring in his eyes, as he takes my hand and takes me inside what appears to be an abandoned building. For a moment I think he's looking for a place to kiss me, away from any curious eyes, but that's not it. And I find myself feeling incredibly disappointed. After passing through the third broken window I realise this is the entrance to Wonderstuck. And it truly does leave you wonder struck.

There's glitter falling mid-air which - as if it were drizzle - and, for some reason, it does not fall on us. There are silver butterflies fluttering around and one lands on my nose, humouring Draco in the process. The air has the softest scent of perfume. You can barely notice it, really, but it's there. The flowers move, yes, actual movement. They seem to be dancing, which is strange, but they're beautiful all the same. The waitress confirms our reservations. Not that she had to, she recognised our faces the moment she looked up at us. She lead us into an elevator and, after a few floors, we were at the rooftop, which was even better than the inside. The tiles were mirroring the sky, but not us or the tables or anything else. If you looked down it almost felt as if you were lying down looking up into the sky. There were few tables out here; a total of seven. Number of perfection right? And we were number seven. I'll take this as a sigh that things might go well.

Draco pulls out a chair and helps me in. After she's handed us the menu, the waitress undresses my faincé with her eyes. For some reason I want to growl at her, but I resiste this sudden need of mine. 'You know,' I tell Draco once the waitress has let us 'you really did pick the wrong girl to marry.'

'Oh,' it's a question.

'See, unlike all those other girls who just eat salads, I actually eat like a normal young adult, meaning it'll be way more expensive,' I explain.

Draco drops his menu dramatically. 'I knew I should've gone with one of those models from Witch Weekly!'

'You sure should have,' I nod my head as we both laugh. Draco's already chosen the wine and this time it's a male waitress who comes. He flashes me his perfect smile. I feel Draco's warm hand on my own and even though he thanks the guy for serving the wine, he's got a hard expression on his face. The poor waiter can't leave fast enough. 'Okay, Draco, no need to make the boy wet his pants,' I whisper. Draco says nothing in return about the boy, but is interested to know about my week. So we talk about work. Which is stupid because that's what boring people do and we're only just getting started in our relationship. As I bring my glass of wine to my lips for the first time this evening I watch Draco's eyes widen. I wonder if he's acting this way because of the wine, but surely not. And then I remember. I follow his gaze and sure enough I learn that he's staring at my bracelet. It's a charm bracelet. He gave it to me when I was five - well, in all honesty, Cissy chose it, but I was ecstatic all the same. And after that, every year, on my Birthday I'd get a new charm from him. All together I have six charms. I stopped getting these when I was eleven.

'May I?' he asks, his eyes burning into the bracelet. I don't really want to. Part of me's scared that he might jerk if off and not return it but the biggest part of me knows he won't do it. He probably just wants to test himself, see if he can still remember the life that was his so long ago. He wants to see if he has truly let go of who he was, once upon I time.

The first charm I was given was a balloon that actually floated whenever I wore it. Bear in mind that even our jewels are magical. The second was a present that unwrapped itself and from within exploded confetti. My third charm was a dog, because I had begged for a puppy but my parents simply refused. I cried so much, Draco ended up getting me the charm. The dog walks around my wrist and wiggles his tail ever so often. The fourth charm was a phoenix. He normally stayed where he was, swinging his head from side to side, as if he were trying to maintain his balance. But, sometimes, he'd burn to ashes and reborn. Draco gave this to me the year my grandfather died. He said that each time we thought of those whom we loved and had lost, they would reborn... If only in our memory. A broom, that was my fifth charm, because it was given to me the year Draco taught me to ride a broom. Okay, he didn't actually teach me. He let me climb on a broom, holding onto him for dear life. Just like the balloon, the broom floated. My sixth and final charm was probably the one that had helped me most, along with the phoenix. It was a dandelion. The last charm Draco would ever give me. He'd told me it was suppose to be a reminder, that I could always chase after my dreams. My golden dandelion would become naked whenever wind blew by, but then it would grow back. This was it, the biggest treasure anyone had ever given me. And I wore it on my wrist. Ironic, it's like wearing your heart on your sleeve.

Draco's been studying my charms, one by one, attentively. His eyes seem content, so I'll go on a leap and say that he remembers. His expression has been blank for the last three minutes or so. 'I didn't think you'd still have this.' I don't know if he's intentionally said this. He seems to be thinking out loud more than anything else.

'I couldn't let it go,' I admit. 'After you left... For Hogwarts... And I didn't...' I shrug.

'Eva,' he calls, making me lift my eyes 'why did we stop being friends?'

I sigh. There's the question everyone's been asking me for half my life. And, it would seem, I did have an answer. 'I just felt betrayed when you left,' I shrug. 'Kids stuff. By the time I actually got to Hogwarts I just waited for you to come and talk to me. That never happened so I didn't bother either. I think we just drifted apart.'

'You still were my best partner in crime,' he says, attempting to lighten the mood.

'I know,' I reply and then the food comes.

By the time I'm done with desert, I want nothing more than to crawl into bed. Don't get me wrong, I love talking to Draco. Specially now that he's recalling old memories of ours. He remembers the time we painted Cissy's room red and her wedding gown black. Yeah, I know, we were horrible. And then there was the time I convinced Draco to climb a 20m tall tree. I told the idiot not to look down, but he did and then was too scared to come down. We must've been seven and eight then. Lucius wanted to leave him there for a while, to dwell in his fear. But I had threatened to climb on a broom on my own and go get him myself. That had done it. Our parents knew how crazy we were about each other, and I would've kept my word and gotten him.

There's been music in the air all evening, but suddenly one of my favourites comes up, and I can see the little Draco I grew up peak at me through grey eyes. 'Come,' he tells me holding out his hand. I take it, thinking we'll just go pay and run the hell out of here. Where he's taking me I have no idea, nor do I care. But he isn't running. He's just pulled me away from the table. Suddenly he pulls me into his chest. I frown at him as his other hand finds my back.

'Draco,' I call warningly.

'We're going to dance,' he announces and it's definitely baby Draco talking. I want to say no; remind him that we're at a restaurant, not ballroom dancing lessons. But I don't have the heart to do it.

I simply tighten my grip on his hand while my other hand holds onto his shoulder. I don't know how we do it, but we dance. We dance like national champions and it's not a ballad that we're dancing to. How on Earth are we doing this? It's like my body just responds to him. I feel his arm tighten at my back as he lifts both my feet off the ground and spins us both effortlessly. He leans down, making my hair hang behind me, almost touching the ground. He lifts me back up in one swift move and turns me in such a way that my back is suddenly up against his chest. His hand slowly runs down my arm, giving me goose bumps, as the song comes to an end.

By the time I get my wits together to face him, my ears are invaded by claps. And it becomes more intense. I look around and the guests from the other tables have watched up and we have gained their approval. They're starting to all stand up as they clap. I don't really know wether we're allowed to do this, but the staff's clapping as well, so I'll take it we won't get kicked out. 'What do we do?' I whisper to Draco.

'Bow,' he says, taking my hand in his. We boy and then Draco leads me back to our table and pulls out my seat helping me sit down. He doesn't pull my chair back in, which is a little strange. I look up at him, wondering what's the hold up and he smirks just before his expression turns blank. The next thing I know he's down on his knee. I stop breathing. The noise around us has ceased and I'm sure everyone's eyes are on us as my own grey eyes widen.

He pulls out a black box from the inside of his pocket. Oh, this is it. Time to play the hopeless romantic. 'Eva,' he calls and, I swear, it's so quiet up here right now, you'd hear a pin drop so I have no doubt they're all hanging onto his every word. 'I've known you all my life and I don't know what I did to deserve such an honour. The best years of my life... They were shared with you. I was hoping, perhaps that you'd agree to spend the rest of your life with me.'

He opens the box revealing the most gorgeous ring I ever set eyes on. It's made of 14K of white gold and has 1.20carats of diamonds. I've seen this ring before. On perhaps two occasions. It's Cissy's engagement ring. I gasp. 'Tha- That's' I pause, pulling my eyes away from the ring and looking down at him. He seems incredibly satisfied with himself. Of course he is, he's managed to make me speechless and in front of about twenty people. 'Yes,' the word leaves my mouth as barely a whisper as I pull him up and hug him. 'Yes,' I repeat a little louder and I can hear the people around us beginning to clap and cheer. Draco and I pull apart; he takes my hand in his and slowly places the ring on my left hand's ring finger. It feels oddly heavy. The crowd's asking for a kiss and their cheers only seem to become louder as time goes by. Which means we cannot simply sit down and eat.

Well, it was bond to be done, right? We knew that sooner or later we would have to do this. We would have to be much more intimate. Draco leaned forward and covered my lips with his. He'd planned all this, I have no doubt. But, perhaps, now in the moment, he feels a little guilty that I have been kept in ignorance because he's hesitating. I don't think we can afford to hesitate. People are watching and we're suppose to be the new "power couple". So I do the one thing I can, I wrap on arm around his neck, pulling him closer and kiss him... Hard. My teeth tug at his lower lip until his gives my tongue permission. I don't know why, but I feel this weird sensation within... Almost like a small electricity shock.

We part and the people around us are mad, clapping and cheering louder than before. Somewhere I see a flash, but don't really register it. Draco seems awestruck and I blush when I see just how swollen his lips are.

**AN: Okay, first thing's first. The song Draco and Eva dance to at Wonderstruck is Parachute, by Ingrid Michaelson. I was inspired by this fan video ****.com/watch?v=zUib694NgZM**

**This is just one chapter. I felt that it was important enough, even if it is a little short. After all, it's their first kiss.**

**I would like to thank my new favourite Golden Trio (91, sPaRkzZz and vanilla (previously known as vanilla-rain), for all their motivation and suggestions. I love you girls!**

**I would also like to thanks saphira, who reviewed as well.**

**Yes, I am aware that I promised a soundtrack.. Soon? **


	9. A man could dream

'Eva,' my father's voice reveals some confusion on his part. 'Why are you up so early?'

I yawn, rubbing my eyes as I take my usual place at the table for breakfast. 'Daddy, I woke up at the usual time,' I tell him.

'Sweetheart,' and he seems amused 'today's Saturday.'

'No,' I yawn again. 'Today's Thursday.'

'Honey, it's Saturday,' he insists. It can't be, but I know he's right by the way he's eyeing me. He's got the Daily Prophet in his hand. 'Here,' he pushes it towards me. It is, in fact, Saturday. But that's not really what captures my attention. Draco and I are on the cover of the Daily Prophet again. The title reads "_**Draco Malfoy's romantic side**_" and it's about our dinner the previous night. Apparently one of the other clients from the restaurant was more than happy to tell the story and sell the pictures he'd taken of us. Most of the information is right. They have one picture of our dance, one of the proposal and another of the kiss. I remember the flash after the kiss, but none of the previous ones.

I don't really know how I feel about this. I was always rather fond of my privacy - regardless of what I tell Ginny - and to have my most intimate moments splashed on the first page of the most famous newspaper in England... It's a strange feeling. But that isn't my only problem. I'm alone with my father... Something that hasn't happened in some time. Lately I spend an awful lot of time at work - which is where my father works as well, but we've always had this unspoken rule where we don't see each other at work - and when I come home, I'm ready to just drop dead on my bed. Each time I'm in my father's presence, my mother's here and she always wants to get some wedding planning done. I know my father has questions for me. I've known this since the night he saw Draco's arm around my waist. 'Eva,' oh, boy, I know that tune. I turn away from the newspaper and look up at him, feeling nervous. 'Do you know what you're doing?'

'No,' I answer truthfully. I'm tired of playing and it'll be good to talk to someone and be completely. Might as well be my dad.

'Sweetheart,' oh, no, he's talking to me as if I'm a baby. He knows, of course, that this is the best approach he can use when he wants to pursue me into telling him something. I can feel myself crack and he hasn't even started the real magic. 'I know your mother and I chose this for you, but you don't have to walk around pretending. If you don't like Draco-'

'Dad, that's not it,' and it truly isn't. 'I mean, yeah, if you hadn't mentioned it, I'd probably only get married in ten years time, but...' I have to say it. If I say it, it becomes real, but I have to say it. 'I don't think I'm pretending at this point.'

My father doesn't react for a while. This was most definitely not what he had expected me to say when this conversation surfaced. I had told the truth, but it would be nice if he would just say something... Just a word, or maybe a noise of some sort. But, nothing. He just sits there. 'You _like _the boy?'

I sigh. 'It's confusing.' Another truth. 'I haven't seen eye-to-eye with Draco in years, Dad. And with these recent events we've had the chance to spend time together. He's still him; he's still my best friend. He just went through some rough times. It's just confusing.'

'So you like him,' no, not a question. My father sighs as he rubs his temples in the same way I tend do when in deep thought. 'I just don't want you to get hurt, baby.'

I wanted to reassure him; tell him there was no chance whatsoever of that happening, but there was. I was getting pulled into a feeling I'd bury long ago and, if Draco later on told me it was something on my part only, I'd probably not take it too lightly. I'd been kissed before, twice. But nothing had quite unsettled me as much as the kiss I shared with Draco yesterday. With the other kisses I'd just stay there, waiting for it to be over, trying to understand why everyone made such a fuss over it. Yesterday, at Wonderstruck, I finally got it; it finally made sense why being kissed was such a wonderful thing. But it didn't change much. This was all still theatre for Draco and he was still a young man who kept things to himself.

'I'll be fine, Daddy,' I force a smile. This isn't a total lie. No matter what happens, I'll survive. But I also feel, deep down, that I am telling the truth and that I will, indeed, be fine. Inside of my chest, as I say it, I can feel a spark of hope.

'You should go back to bed,' my father looks at his wrist watch, adding that it's still seven am. 'Your mother will most likely wake you up a little before noon because of the party.'

The party! I totally forgot! It's Saturday, the engagement party is today! But- 'Why would she let me sleep in?' I ask.

'Because she knows you came home late because of Draco. She's very thrilled that you've been spending time together without any requests or intervention from our part. She'll be even happier once she gets her hands on the Prophet.' I kissed my father's cheek and did as he told me to. I was still tired from the previous night and I knew that the moment my mother woke me up and fed me, I'd have another day filled with tasks and planning ahead.

I dropped into my bed, glad that I had decided to have breakfast in my pyjamas today, even though I was convinced it was Thursday. What was going on with me? This had been so simple to begin with. Just play it for the cameras and the people. Just smile and _pretend _to be in love. I was not in love. No, that wasn't it; but I was very confused. That kiss... It shouldn't have happened like that at all. It should've been light and simple. Just a brush of the lips. "_And they shared a kiss of raw passion," _the Prophet had written. Well, at least we've got that in our favour. People will definitely be eating up our love story now.

I miss our early days, when we used to go to Diagon Alley and just talk. Those first conversations were the only truthful ones we shared, I think. When we spoke of ourselves and our childhood. What I'd give to go back to that... Ever since we agreed to pull this off to get some slack from our parents, everything's so plastic between us. I don't even know what to think of it.

I sit up and open the second drawer of my bedside table. There's a framed picture in there. I know because I was the one who put it in there, after Draco left to Hogwarts. Sometimes I'd take a glance, but it was normally to torture myself. I held the frame with both my hands. This picture was one of the last ones we ever took. It was taken the summer before he enrolled in his first year. We're at the back of the Malfoy Manor, where there's a couple of swings that Lucius and Dad made for us. We'd had a picnic that day. The picture was taken by one of our parents from where they were seated and I was on the swing, being pushed by Draco. We look incredibly happy - and we felt so too - as he pushes me, and I laugh my way up and down.

It's ridiculous, the way we turned out - strangers - when once we were all the other knew. How do you go from being best friends to nothing? True, I felt abandoned when he went to Hogwarts and the fact that we didn't see each other during the holidays - because we went over seas - didn't help. By the time summer came around, I was infuriated, hurt, and couldn't forgive him. Of course, looking back, I know I was the one who screwed up. I was mad because he went to school. I mean, what was he supposed to do, not go?

I sigh loudly, placing the framed picture on my bedside table. It's the first time it's on top of the table since the day Draco left. I close my eyes. I might as well get some rest. My father's right; my mother will be ecstatic, which means no regular mother to me. It means Bridezilla will be here. Ugh!

My mother wakes me up a few minutes before one o'clock. I must have really made her happy with last events. She only lets me sleep in when I have deliberately made her happy. She holds up Bandage White Dress that is from Asos I think. I don't know why she's so obsessed with muggle clothing lately, but I do approve of the dress, so I won't say anything. 'This was the best one I could find, given the short notice,' she tells me as her magic helps me into the dress and shoes. 'The Prophet was so pleased with your previous dress, I had a hard time finding anything equally impressive. But then it occurred to me, it's all about the circumstances. Your... not-so-traditional dress yesterday was perfect given the time of day and place.' I want to laugh. "Not-so-traditional". Well, it showed some cleavage but, like she said, it was fit for the circumstances.

This white Asos dress was a little too sexy too. Maybe not to most people, but I was uncommonly reserved and I now find myself looking at myself in the mirror and I can see each curve perfectly. It's a good thing I don't have much of self-esteem problems, or I'd be screwed. It stops halfway to my knee and - thank Merlin - covers my entire chest, in contrast. My mother has also brought a white head band. It makes me look young, I realise. I guess I am supposed to be the Wizarding community's sweetheart, so it's appropriate. I ask for heels instead of flats though. I know fully well that my mother's dressing me up for the exclusive Draco and I are giving today. Pictures will be taken and, without heels, there's no way I'll be taking pictures with Draco on my feet.

My eyes look much lighter, with all this white around me, and my raven hair seems even darker. I take a deep breath. I hope I'll have some time alone before the reporter and photographer come along, but I don't think I should get my hopes up. My mother's warm arm pulls me away from my thoughts. 'You look lovely, sweetheart,' she tells me. No, not Bridezilla. 'Look, Eva, if you don't want to do this' my head snaps towards her. All this time, not once did she bring up the possibility of me backing out on this. Maybe it's because of the exclusive. Merlin knows, once that comes out there's no backing out. 'Cissy spoke to me,' my mother adds. 'She doesn't want to condemn you to a lifetime of misery.'

'Mum,' I sigh out her name. 'I don't think I'd be miserable with Draco.'

She studies me in silence, as if searching for the slightest hint that I'm lying. It doesn't last long, though. Something else has captured her attention and I know what it is: it's the picture I took from my drawer. 'My,' I barely catch the word as she leaves my side to get a better look at the picture. She picks it up so slowly, as if the slightest movement might make the picture turn into dust. She smiles. 'I remember this day,' she tells me. Before she looks up, I know what she's going to ask me: Why? Why had I so abruptly shut Draco out and refused to change my ways or even talk about it? And why had I so suddenly accepted their idea and become engaged to him? Oh, mom, like I have all the answers... I do what makes me happy and take one day at a time. Like there's any way I could ever explain what's going inside this Ravenclaw mind of mine.

I just shrug, tell her I don't think now's the time, and add that I'm starving. She smiles, because she knows better than to pressure me. 'Before we go, there's one more thing.' I want to roll my eyes. I really get grumpy when I'm hungry. She pulls out two pearl bracelets. I know these. They were an engagement present from my father. 'I'll put it on,' she offers and I let her, because I am so amazed. I had expected this gift, though. It's been passed from generation to generation (on Dad's side of the family, of course). So, at least I wasn't about to lose my jaw, like yesterday when Draco gave me his family engagement ring.

Cissy knocked on the door and entered. She gasped and smiled and told me how beautiful I looked. She told my mother that Dad has asked for her but, for some reason, I don't think her words were entirely true. 'You really do look lovely,' she told me as her hand touched my hair.

I glanced at my reflection as I sighed. 'I didn't really want to wear this headband,' I tell her sincerely. 'It makes me look like a school girl.'

'Good,' she removes the headband from my head and places it on my bedside table. 'Because I came here to give you this,' and she reveals a black leather box with green letters that spells "_BLACK_". 'It's been in my family for eighteen generations. I was the first to get married, so I got it instead of Bella. Well, technically, Andromeda got married first.' This was true, but by then, Andromeda had been disowned. 'I'd really like you to have it.' I take it in my hands. _Technically_, this should've been passed down to Tonks and now it was too late. Perhaps I could hold onto this until Teddy got married.

With shaking hands, I open the box. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Since yesterday, everyone's just been showering me with gifts. First Draco, then mom and now Cissy. Within the box is a lovely bridal hair comb, with pearls and diamonds. I look up at her, big eyes, dropped jaw. She has the same affect on me as Draco! It must be a Malfoy thing. I have never seen such a beautiful comb. I'm almost scared to touch it.

'Here,' Cissy takes it in her hand and, with a flick of her wand, my hair works itself. Before I know it, I have my hair in an updo. I've never actually worn my hair like this, but I like it, and I'm certain the white hair comb will stand out in my raven hair. She gently places the comb in my hair and looks at me affectionally. 'You look wonderful.'

I turn to her, not knowing what to say or how to say it. So I do what I do best, I act. My arms involve her in a sudden hug, but I feel her arms embrace me as well. 'Thank you, Cissy.'

She watches me, with twinkling blue eyes, that look almost like sapphires right now, and I wonder if she's about to cry. 'Thank _you_, child,' she tells me. 'For all that you've done. You are saving my family. And Draco... He's been so much better.' I don't know what she means by this and I don't want to ask her right now. We both leave my room and Cissy walks me down the stairs. Draco's waiting for me and he takes my hand the minute I reach the bottom of the staircase. He looks as handsome as ever in his dark blue suit and tie, and white shirt.

'You look nice,' Draco whispers in my ear.

I smirk as I whisper in his 'One of us had to.'

He smirks, familiar with my humour. I put my arm through his and it's then that I notice a seventh person. He must be the reporter, because he's already looking at us with greedy eyes, as if we're a prize to win. I suppose we are. If our exclusive is successful, he'll have many door opened for him professionally. 'Miss Belby, Mr. Malfoy, I'm Jonathan Smith,' he tells us, shaking hands with Draco and me. 'I'd like to thank you both for this honour.' I smile at him, while Draco remains quite blank. Smith wants to start the interview there and then (keen, I know), but my mother suggests we do so outside, in the fresh air, because soon enough, photographers will be arriving. I manage to convince him to have lunch with us before we start, seen as I have not yet eaten. My mother and Cissy back me up, saying that family time is essential no matter what the circumstances.

Jonathan Smith seems surprised to see that Draco pulls out my chair, but I pretend not to notice. I hear he's a muggle-born, so perhaps these things seem a little formal to him. My family (the Belbys and the Malfoys) begin talking about several matters of Smith's interest, which is good, I guess. Draco and I show Smith the way to the outside garden. I suggest we sit underneath apple tree, where my mother has placed a couple of stone chairs. 'Well, first thing's first,' Smith says excitedly as his quill taps the pad impatiently 'how did you propose?'

Good, Draco gets the first question. 'It was a mutual agreement, actually,' he begins. 'I hadn't proposed yet when it came out in the Prophet.'

'You hadn't?'

'No. Eva and I had agreed to marry, but it was something we'd only just spoken about. I hadn't actually proposed,' he says matter-of-fact.

'So, you didn't propose?'

'I did,' says Draco casually 'yesterday.'

'Oh, you mean at Wonderstruck?' he seems excited... And so does his quill. Draco nods. 'So no surprise there, huh, Eva?'

'Oh, I was surprised,' and it's a good thing it's true because I need this to be genuine. 'Because we'd already agreed I hadn't expected it. It was amazing.'

'So there's a true romantic in there,' he winks at Draco, who doesn't seem too enthusiastic about it. 'Could we have a look at the ring?' I have to unlock my arm from Draco's in order to outstretch it and show it to him. 'Oh, white gold and diamonds' he gasps in surprise 'a classic. Is it a family ring?'

'It is,' I smile, making the man dazzled 'from Draco's side,' I add, sitting up straight and placing my arm in his once again.

'When Eva walked down the stairs, Draco, I noticed that you instantly relaxed. Were you aware of that?' I'm sure he did; he didn't have to look at Smith - or answer his many questions - while he was distracted with me. Draco shrugs. I don't think he enjoys the fact that this stranger is calling him by his first name. 'Why do you think that is?'

'Eva and I have known each other our whole lives.' He knows he can't just shrug off another question. 'She's always been my best friend and, as kids, she knew me better than anyone.'

'I think it's cute that she sooths you,' says Smith. Merlin, does he sound like a teenage girl. I smile at him. 'Your engagement has come as somewhat of a shock. Not many people knew you were even dating. Why the secrecy?'

'You can't guess?' the question escapes my mouth before I've even thought this through. The first thing that came to my mind was the Prophet and all the pictures.

'The press,' he wonders and I smile in confirmation. 'You've done a good job hiding this, then. Did your parents know?'

I glance at Draco, not really knowing what to answer. We hadn't talked this through with our parents and we had no idea what they'd be saying once these questions were addressed to them. 'They must have suspected,' Draco answers. 'But they were only sure two weeks ago.'

'How did your father react?' he asks me. 'You're an only child and, it's been said that your relationship with your father is uncommonly tight. And your fiancé is called known as a "bad boy"...' I know what he's getting at. How did Daddy ever allow his precious little girl to marry a Death Eater? Specially when Daddy's an Auror.

'My father knows Draco,' I reply. 'He's known Draco since he was born. He knows me as well, and he's watched Draco and I grow up together. I don't think it really came as a shock to him. Parents want their children to be happy, so I have his full support.'

'People are bond to ask... Children?' I can feel Draco's arm tense, so I give him a gentle squeeze.

'Not right now,' I say calmly. 'Draco and I are very committed to our jobs at the moment and we are quite young, so there's no rush.'

'But you do want children...'

'Of course,' but even as I say it, I'm not sure at all. It was not something we ever had to discuss. But, as far as wizarding marriages go, we can't get divorced so, eventually, we should have children. At least, I've always wanted them.

'You've said that you've known each other almost since birth. So Draco,' oh, boy 'when did you look at Eva in a different way?'

Oh, if there was a whole in the ground, I'd crawl in it. But, now that I think of it, better have Draco answer this question than me. I wouldn't know what to say. Draco, however, seems rather prepared. 'It didn't happen overnight,' he says, and he's looking at Smith as if saying the opposite were the most stupid thing in the world. 'It was a combination of things. And, whereas before I knew where I stood, suddenly I was confused. I didn't like the way other men looked at her, I wasn't interested in anyone else...'

'And when you realised how you felt, did you do something about it? Or did you wait for her to pick up the hint?'

'I did something about it.' I want to snort. Oh Smith, as if a Malfoy would ever wait on a girl.

'You told her,' Smith asks.

'Words don't mean much,' and he smirks. 'Actions speak louder than words. I kissed her.'

'And did she reciprocate at once?' Smith's excited again.

Draco smirks, glancing at me. 'I'd say she was quite cooperative.' I blush, last night's events flashing suddenly in my mind.

Smith turns to me and I find myself dreading the next question and praying to Merlin he won't ask me when did I start seeing Draco differently. 'You're one of the most active Aurors in the department at the moment. You've only just got home from several months of hunting,' Merlin I hate that word, _hunting_. 'Was it hard being out there and Draco being here? Or did it only give you more strength?'

'Some of one, plenty of the other,' I reply, not wanting to be too specific.

'Did you always know you were going to get married?'

Draco and I glance at each other, wondering which one should answer. Draco takes the lead, grinning cheekily at me. 'A man could dream...'


	10. Yeah, they sinned together

I had been requested to change clothes because the reporter wanted some pictures of Draco and I. My mother helped me into a navy blue Asos wrap dress with bow detail that was, in my opinion, far too short. I told Draco as much, but he seemed humoured by it. The photographer said he would just be testing the camera so we could "act naturally". I wish he'd just give us the definition of that word so that we had some guidelines. But no, we had only each other to guide through this hell of a day. 'Act natural,' I whispered to Draco while Smith and the photographer spoke excitedly. 'Like that's any help.'

'Hm,' he seemed thoughtful and, before I could ask what was going through his mind, his arm circled my waist, picked me up and landed me on his lap. Smith and the photographer stopped talking, surprised by Draco's actions. Smith then smiled and resumed his conversation. 'I think this is their definition of natural,' he whispered. He smirked, obviously pleased that he had caused the effect intended.

I passed my hand through his hair, smiling down at him far too sweetly. Two can play this game, Draco. The photographer was taking pictures without warning. He says that the pictures taken without our consent are the best ones. They ask for us to walk, hand in hand, so that they may take a picture from behind. We agree to this, of course, though neither of us finds that kind of picture appealing. "It's for the masses" Smith had said, and we'd just shrugged. By walking away we could have a normal conversation, without being overheard.

It was strange, walking with Draco like this, my fingers tangled with his. It sent strange sensations through my arm and produced the oddest warmth in my chest. 'One hell of a day, huh?' I ask him.

He snorts. 'That's putting it mildly.' After a moment or so he sighs. 'But it could be worse.'

'It could?'

He smirks. 'It could be Pansy Parkinson in your place.'

'Oh, well, I guess when you put me next to Parkinson I don't have much competition.'

'You don't have much competition next to most people,' he tells me. I don't know what to make out of it. Does he mean I'm better than most in his eyes? Does he mean that I don't have to compete with other girls to get his attention?

I don't get to dwell on the thought. Smith's already rushing behind us. His loud steps makes us turn around. 'Perhaps you have some ideas?' he wonders. Smith asks if there's any kind of picture we'd be comfortable taking. And an idea occurs to me. I run inside my home, ask mother for a broom, but she decides I should change again, if I'm going to be riding a broom. She magically gets me into a navy blue dress that touches the top of my knee.

'Here,' my father hands me my leather black jacket. I love this man! He always knows exactually what I need. I kiss his cheek and rush outside, with the broom in my hand.

Draco's in a deep and serious conversation with Smith and the photographer. Draco looks business like, but the other two seem impressed and interested in what Draco has to say. Draco's the first to notice me, running down the hill. His eyes light up at the sight of my broom. The other two follow his gaze. 'We could take a picture flying,' I tell Smith, who isn't quite sure about my idea. He better go with it, because I just changed and ran down a hill for this.

'It couldn't hurt to try,' says the photographer. I take a liking for him at once, since he's chosen my side. It's the first time I've seen the photographer up close. He's a tall dark wizard that reminds me of Dean Thomas, from Gryffindor.

Smith sighs, giving into the pressure. 'Alright,' he says 'it can't hurt to try.'

I hand Draco the broom, silently telling him that he's in charge. Men have this thing where they need to prove that they wear the pants in their relationships. He smirks at the broom, obviously pleased with my gesture and the broom I've selected. 'A Silverjacker,' he observes.

'Silverjacker,' repeats Smith with wide eyes. 'They're not even in the market yet.'

'No, they're not,' I confirm, watching the broom hanging mid-air, just waiting for us to get on it. I hope Smith isn't about to pull us into a deep conversation about technicalities.

Draco gets on first and holds out a hand, offering me some help to get on. I can't get on it like I usually would. After all, I'm suppose to be a lady, we're in the middle of a shoot and I'm wearing a dress. Flying with both legs turned to the one side is much harder than it looks. I've ridden a horse this way. Belive me, riding a broom is harder. I have to hold onto Draco's torso for balance... Which isn't exactually a bad thing. In fact, it's quite comforting and pleasant.

We take off and allow the photographer to take several pictures of us. But eventually he says he needs five minutes to fix something in the camera. 'So we're dismissed' I wonder 'for five minutes?'

Smith isn't pleased. 'Tired of us already, Eva?' I can see how this is torture for Draco; I don't like unfamiliar people calling me by my first name either.

'No, not at all,' I lie. 'It's just that I haven't had a moment alone with my fiancé yet today.'

This makes his eyes sparkle. I'm sure he'll use it for the exclusive. 'Oh, well, then, off you go.'

Draco doesn't need to be asked a second time. Actually, he takes off so suddenly I almost fall off the broom and have to hold on tightly. 'Sorry,' he says once we're high enough and he slows down. 'I was just-'

'I understand,' I say quickly. Draco is not one to go off about his feelings. I understand that he's irritated. So am I. This whole thing is like a circus for us, but we knew - being who we are - this day would come. 'Just speed up and show them how this baby flies,' I ask. He's more than willing to grant me my wish and soon we're flying so fast I think my hair might just fall off my head. The feeling's amazing up here! The adrenaline, the speed, the way my stomache twists... Silverjacker was the best gift ever!

For a while there's nothing but us, the broom and the speed. It's like we're going nowhere, and we just keep going. But, soon enough, we have to turn back or they'll think we dissed them. And that would not go nicely down with the public nor with our parents. We landed swiftly - after all, Draco is an excellent Quidditch player - and Smith seemed quite happy to see us.

I had to change a fair few times as we went from one posing picture to the next. We were suppose to enter the house a few minutes after Smith and the photographer, but my parents and Godparents were still bewitching the windows (so that the guests and press wouldn't identify the location of our Manor). Apparently we were behind schedule and I was still in a pink/purple Asos Grecian dress with bubble hem. We were supposed to walk inside the house and allow all the photographers there is to take a picture of us and my wedding ring. Which also meant I should be in my Chanel white dress, the dress I'm wearing to the engagement party.

As we sit by the stone, underneath the tree, Smith dives into a conversation about Quidditch, asking Draco about his early Quidditch skills. Michael, the photographer, is quiet but when he speaks, he says useful things. You could say that him and Smith were opposites. Draco's hand dropped on my knee, catching my attention. 'That's how I caught Eva's eye,' he says with a smirk. 'She admired my Quidditch skills.'

'Yeah, that was it, Draco. I took you on because of your Quidditch skills; Each moment on the ground is spent daydreaming about the next time I'll see you on a broom,' I reply sarcastically, while grinning at his sulky face.

'What was it about Draco that caught your eye?' Oh Merlin, not this again! I thought interview time was over.

'Everything,' I reply.

'Perhaps you could be a little specific...' I want to hex this man into forgetting why he's here and send him home. Why does he ask the most stupid questions?

I turn to Draco smiling, covering his hand with my own. 'What's there not to love?' At first Draco seems taken aback, but quickly hides that with his normal smirk.

'Well, many would say his past for starters...' I've been avoiding this, really I have. I have done everything in my power to not go there. But I am done! I can not stand another sneaky comment regarding Draco's limited time as a Death Eater! Besides, if I get this out to the exclusive, maybe people will lay off and let us be. Because, honestly, enough is enough.

'Draco did what he did for his family,' I snap. 'What he did was the ultimate sacrifice to protect those who he loves. Most people would have eloped and left their family to rot. Instead the Malfoys stuck together, suffered together and, yeah, maybe they sinned together, but they did it out of love for each other. And you may go ahead and say that they were selfish, for only looking out for their own family, but when was the last time any of you put your life on the hold for love?' I go off like a bomb; this turned out worse than I expected. I wanted to be calm, go on about this in a civil matter, but instead, I go off like a ticking bomb. My parents - well, my mother - are going to have my head on a plate for supper. I am completely dead.

By the time I come to my senses I'm at the other end of the Manor properties. I don't know where to turn. I don't know how I got here or how long I've been here. The horse stables are here somewhere. I turn to my right and sure enough, there are the horses. Other than the stables all we have is a barn full of hay and supplements for the horses. I stay within the barn until I can no longer hear my own heartbeat. I think I've soothed myself enough by then. As I walk outside I can tell it's been a while since I left; the sun is lower than before. It also means that my parents and the Malfoys know I'm missing, which means I'm now being hunt down by four people.

I want to see Honey, my favourite horse. She sooths me too, helps me process my thoughts. I wonder why I haven't seen her in all this time, but remind myself that I've been dealing with all the paperwork and work and wedding plans at home. 'Hey, Honey,' I murmur as I stroke her long face. 'You look even more beautiful than I remember.' My voice is still weak and, even though I'm smiling, I know my voice is sad. 'Did you know that?' Honey sometimes seems to be the one being in this world - well both worlds, Muggle and Magical - that fully understands me. I suppose she doesn't get words, but she can fully understand all my different looks and my different tunes of voices.

She leans forward, rubbing her face into my torso until her eye is next to mine. She swings her head back and forth. I feel calmer, much calmer. 'I should probably go now,' I tell Honey with my eyes closed, as I stroke her long face. 'My parents are probably going to kill me and I don't want to make my fiancé look bad.'

'Too late for that.' I jumped in my spot, the unwarned voice unsettling my poor heart. Draco was here and not looking pleased at all. At least he didn't look ready to kill someone, so I'd get to see another sunrise... Unless our parents caught me first. In which case today would definitely be my last.

Draco's angry and it's not because I ran off. He's angry because of what I've said. Because he is a Malfoy and pride comes along with that name, he feels exposed now. I have spoken up on a matter which we had silently agreed not to take on. But I had broken that silent oath and would now have to deal with his outburst. 'Draco, I know you hate what I did back there,' I say quickly. I'm sure he won't give me much time to say anything else.

He glares at me for a while, but I don't lower my eyes. He may have his reasons, but I'm as much as pureblood as him and have just as much pride! Bring it on, baby! Much to my surprise, he does not yell at me. Instead he sighs. Oh, come on, I was getting ready for a fight... 'If you knew I didn't want you to do it, then why did you go ahead with it?'

'It wasn't pre-meditated,' I tell him calmly, focusing my attention on Honey. 'But I'm just so fed up with all these hinting questions. I'm tired of all the judgemental looks and comments.'

'And you think I'm not?'

'I'm sure it's been ten times harder for you. Look, your parents, they're my family too. And not because we're getting married; because they've always been there for me,' I turn my attention to him. 'I'm sorry if I made you feel exposed; if I said things that weren't my place to say. I just couldn't handle it. All these accusations towards you, Lucius and Cissy... It gets to me.'

He seems surprised. Why else did he think I'd done it? 'Why?'

'They're family,' I shrug.

'My parents.'

I want to deny; tell him he's part of it too. But we both know I'm much closer to his parents than to him. It's neither of our faults. 'I'll always have your back, Draco,' I promise. 'We may have drifted apart but, once upon a time, you were all I needed. It's something you don't forget.'

'Even if we fought in opposite sides during the war,' his voice is bitter.

'I meant what I said to Smith,' I tell him. 'It wasn't made up. I admire what you did.'

'We aren't kids anymore,' he reminds me and he's still bitter.

'I know, but we're still us. We're still Draco Malfoy and Eva Belby. That will never change.'

'Sometimes I don't know where we stand,' he tells me seriously, running a hand through his white blond hair 'with all these acts, scenes, pretending...'

I release Honey, deciding that if Draco's about to dive into serious conversation, he'll need my full attention. 'I have my own doubts sometimes,' I admit. 'But then I remember that I can have these kind of conversations with you whenever I want to and set the records straight.'

He _almost _smiles (almost being the keyword here). 'Funny, I find myself thinking the same.'

'As long as we're honest when we're alone, we'll be alright,' I reassure him. 'From a scale 1-10 how mad are you?'

'Five,' he says, but I know he isn't. He's just too proud. I smirk at him.

'I can work with a five.' I don't want to go anywhere, but I have to go home, face the angry mob. I'm not really scared. I'm not ecstatic about it, but I'm not scared. I'm simply... Intimidated by the thought.

I should probably ask him before I do it, but that would mean giving him the opportunity to say "no", which at this point isn't really an option for me. So I simply land my fingertips on his, silently asking for permission. 'They'll be less likely to kill me,' I explain, before fully intertwining my fingers with his. He doesn't approve completely of my actions but at least he doesn't pull his hand away.

**AN: Last chapter didn't have any Author's Note because I was in a hurry to get it published and totally forgot. So, thanks are in order, right?  
Finally, we've gotten halfway through the chapters I've already written on my computer, so there's still plenty to read.  
My darling sPaRkzZz, who has been with me since chapter 1... You are the image of awsome! I adore you and every review you give me! I have no idea how you found me, but I thank Merlin for the day you did! Our darest 91 deserves a thanks too (who would've thought that you'd write "A girl can dream" in a review and that my next chapter would be named in a similar way... The odds, ahah.)And last - but most certainly NOT least - vanilla, who is always straightforward and awsome! Love you girls.**


	11. Eva, you can't sleep here

'Where have you been?' my mother hisses us. She's mad, so mad she doesn't see Smith walk up to us from behind.

'I just wanted to have my fiancée to myself for a while,' Draco replies. His words seem to both shock and relief my mother, but at least she's no longer mad. Smith's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Obviously he's going to add this scene to the exclusive.

'Well,' says my mother with a sigh 'all the photographers are waiting inside. Whenever you wish to make an entrance...'

She walks into the house, Smith following her. He says something about some chocolate chip cookies. I turn to Draco, feeling completely exhausted. How can we feel so drained? And this day is barely half-way through. Draco looks down at me, and I know that he's feeling the exact same way. Both of just want to drop on a bed and sleep until next week. Or, at the very least, sit down and not be questioned about it. 'Let's just get it over with,' I whisper as we enter the home.

I see nothing at first. My house is it's usual self. Other than the several conversations occurring simultaneously in the living room, there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. But as soon as Draco sets foot in the living room, it begins: the flashes. I can barely make my way to the middle of the living room. They just don't stop. My arm locks in Draco's as I exhibit my engagement ring. 'I can't actually see any of you, but I see all the flashes,' I tell them and they all release a chuckle.

Many of the photographers congratulate us and they all have questions of their own. 'Draco, Eva normally has to go off for missions... Will that interfere with your marriage?'

Draco turns to me with a smile and then faces them. 'If she's gone for too long, I'll miss her. But it's what she loves to do, so she has my full on support.' Oh, that was unexpected. Many photographers even stop photographing us, as if their brain has frozen with his words.

'And Eva, will it be hard with Draco's long hours at St. Mungo's?'

'We're very organised with our time.' Did that sound cold? I turn to Draco with a smile. 'You always find time for your husband.'

'You have a wonderful hair comb,' observes a female photographer who reminds me of Rita Seeker. 'Wherever did you get it from, Wimply's Wizarding Jewlery?'

My free hand automatically finds the back of my head, where the comb is secured. How in Merlin's name did this woman see it? 'It was a gift,' I reply simply.

'From whom, might I ask?' Haven't you already? I have to tell myself several times not to roll my eyes at her.

'Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy,' I replied business like. The revelation of whom gave me such an exquisite piece of treasure sends a frenzy. Suddenly they're all asking me to turn around, to get a glimpse of this comb.

It seems like days before I find myself taking a shower - a quick shower. My mother lays down my white Chanel dress. In all honesty it's not quite white. It's grey until my waist and after that it's got horizontal grey and white stripes. My favourite detail about this dress is the neckline: it doesn't have one. Instead it's almost as if I'm wearing a necklace; a blue and gold necklace that forms a v.

There's a knock on the door. I look down at myself. I'm still naked, nothing but a towel wrapped around me. 'Hang on,' I ask and I quickly get my wand to dry myself before getting dressed. It takes me a total of two minutes before I open the door, barefoot and my hair still wet.

It's Draco and he seems surprised to find me in such a state. It's a good thing I got my stockings on so that I don't have to put them on in front of him, should he chose to stay. 'Sorry,' he says 'I thought-'

'Come in,' I ask, looking down the hall. Our parents are downstairs, entertaining the photographers, but you never know, one of them might try to do something funny.

He closes the door behind him and by the time he looks at me again, my hair is dried and falling down my shoulders like cascades. 'I thought you were just resting,' he says apologetically.

I smirk. 'You are my fiancé. You can visit me any time you like.' He snorts. I sit on top of my bed and slip my feet into the silver heels my mother has put out for me. I get up, looking myself in the mirror. I pass my hands through my hair. I can see Draco leaning against the wall, watching me, with his arms across his chest. 'Is there any particular reason you've come here?' I ask him through the reflection. 'Or did you just want to look at me? Because a picture would last you longer...'

Draco smirks. 'I was merely observing your exquisite beauty.'

'Aw, I'd thank you for such a compliment but,' I then turn to him. 'I bet you say that to all your fiancées.'

'Yes, because Merlin knows there are so many I can hardly keep count,' he replies, rolling his eyes at me.

'I should tell you that you look incredibly handsome this evening, Mr. Malfoy,' I say flirtatiously, as my hand runs down his black tie. 'I always said you cleaned up good.' He seems awkward with my sudden approach, so I release his tie but keep my smirk. I open my closet, wondering if I should take a jacket with me and, if so, which one.

'Mother was nagging,' Draco says, explaining why he's here. 'She wanted to know how I knew where to found you.'

I turn around suddenly. 'How _did _you know where to find me?'

There's that smirk again. 'Some things don't change,' he says. 'Each time we had an argument you'd go running to the stables.'

That was true, but I suppose after so long, I hadn't expected to ever find him at the stables again. After twelve years one usually stops expecting the impossible. 'Did you rat me out?'

'Never,' he smirks. 'But I had to get away from Mother, so I came here. You were right, each time I say I'm meeting you, they lay off me at once.'

'My mother's mind and your parents' works in similar ways,' I explain.

'And your father?'

I sigh, sitting on the bed again. 'He's suspicious. He wanted this at first, but now he's feeling guilty; thinks he's condemning me to a loveless marriage.'

'And aren't we,' he asks 'condemning you?' I look up at him. Of course he would think that. I want to roll my eyes at him, but it probably wouldn't help me at this point.

The thing with Draco is that he never thinks himself worthy. I don't know why that is... Lucius and Cissy have always loved him, spoilt him rotten even. And yet I could see it clearly. The way he looked down at me, almost as if he pitied me for being stuck with him.

'I don't want to freak you out,' I tell him 'and I most certainly don't want to fight in order to convince you. But, as kids, I really did love you. In a very innocent way, of course. I suppose that's why I felt so abandoned once you left. It feels like a lifetime ago, sometimes, you know' I laugh, but it's not a happy smile. 'We've been through an entire education since then, a whole war. We've changed... A lot. But inside you, somewhere, there's the boy I loved. That will never change. So I don't see how our marriage could be loveless.'

I wish I could describe the look on Draco's face, but I can't. It's unlike any look I've ever seen before. Confusion, disbelief, panic, suspicion, longing, astonishment... It's all the same, but all different. It comes down to shock I suppose. I probably shouldn't have said that; should've waited a little more before going this way.

I get up from my bed and look at Draco seriously. 'We don't have to talk about this. Just rest assured that I am not drowning in sorrow and that I'm not miserable. We will be fine.' My feet take me to the mirror once again. I don't want to be looking him in the eye. It'll make him feel awkward and hide in that rough shell of his. 'Are the photographers still going to be here when we go downstairs?'

'A few,' he replies after a moment. 'Mother says most will be dismissed, in order to have more room for the actual guests.'

'It's understandable,' I reply. I've been looking at myself in the mirror for far too long. I better just turn and face him again. 'Draco, I invited someone.'

He snorts. 'I think you invited more than a someone, Eva.'

'No, I mean I invited someone on your behalf.' At the time I had hesitated. In fact I still wasn't sure wether or not I should have sent the invite. But the recipient had confirmed their presence the following day so I took it as a sign that I had done the right thing.

Draco's watching me closely, as he waits for me to inform him. I'm just trying to make sure he's not going to snap. I've given him a great deal to think about... Our conversation at the barn, our conversation here and now this... I need to give this boy a break. 'Go on, Belby, spit it out,' he orders.

I arch an eyebrow at him. 'Last name basis,' I ask. 'I was actually expecting you _not _to ask me. To just get to the part with the lecture. You know, where you throw a fit for not having a say in the matter.'

'Eva,' he calls in a warning tune.

I sigh, crossing my arms in front of my chest defensively. 'Blaise Zabini.'

'Blaise Zabini,' he chews onto the word, as if tasting it. In reality, he's tasting the idea. It's true, him and Blaise haven't spoken in years. The last time they spoke must've been the day the war ended. They had dinner together at the Great Hall, shook hands and then went their separate ways. Blaise Zabini would go onto working in several departments in the Ministry, starting from the bottom. I've done my research. Apparently he wanted to proove that he really was on our side. He worked at the Ministry while studying and doing his Auror Training. Come to think of it, Draco and him have followed similar paths. And I'm sure he'd be glad to be here.

'See this as an engagement present,' I suggest, once I've decided it's been too long since the last time he spoke.

'Thanks,' he murmurs unwillingly.

I smirk, taking a step closer. 'What's that?' I ask, my hand lifting my hair from my ear 'come again...'

Draco rolls his eyes at me. 'If you're quite done, we have a room full of guests awaiting us.'

'I'm sure it won't take you more than a couple of seconds to repeat such loving words,' I smirk again. We're interrupted, which means Draco gets off the hook. Cissy's surprised to find that Draco is still here, but doesn't question us about it. She merely reminds us that the photographers are hungry for new pictures and many females have confessed to be anxious to see my dress.

We're greeted by those blinding flashes once we get to the top of the staircase. It's a good thing I'm holding onto Draco's hand or else I'd surely have tripped somewhere along the way. More people than I had expected are here. Minister Kingsley is here, which is a surprise. My parents arranged this, so I'm quite clueless as to who's been invited.

'I didn't think the Minister would be able to spear time for such events,' I say playfully.

'Well, normally I wouldn't. But you are one of my favourite,' he replies.

'That's not very democratic, Kingsie.'

'Well,' he shrugs 'I'm off duty.' He turns to Draco and shakes his hand, congratulating him and ordering him to take good care of me. Somehow, as he says the last part, his eyes warn Draco that this is somewhat of a threat.

A couple of people from the Ministry - who know me from work, and Draco because of Lucius - congratulate us and ask boring questions (the same questions that we've been answering all day). I am given the honour of meeting several Head Healers. They all tell me how fortunate I am to have such a skilled Healer in my home, if I should ever need assistance. I don't like to even think of that. Hopefully Draco's skills will never be needed anywhere else but at St. Mungo's. Lucius and Narcissa are doing an amazing job mingling. People crack at their jokes, although I'm sure they're all a little uneasy with Lucius' funny side.

'So, baby Belby is getting married...' says a voice behind me, making Draco and I turn around. It's Bill Weasley.

'That's right, old Bill,' I grin back at him before he gives me a quick hug. Fleur is beside him. She smiles and kisses me on both cheeks, but only offers Draco a handshake, as does Bill. They congratulate us and Fleur tells Draco she recognises him from his fourth year. She's obvious oblivious about the Malfoy VS Weasley thing. I feel something poking my leg. Looking down, I find little Victoire, who isn't three yet, looking up at me expectedly. Victorie is a strange little girl. She craves for attention, yet she won't let just anyone pick her up. She has to make the first step... Which is why she reminds me of Hippogriffs.

Victorie looks nothing like Bill, except for when she smiles. Her hair is just as blonde and straight as Fleur's, reminding me of silk. She has big blue eyes, which she has also earned from Fleur's side of the family. She's been dressed in a baby blue dress, which makes her look like the most beautiful child in the world. 'Hello, Victorie,' Victorie outstretches her arms up at me and I gently pick her up. 'You look beautiful tonight.'

'Thank you,' it's almost as if she sings the words. Her eyes turn to Draco. 'Who he?'

'Victoire,' represses Fleur.

Draco ignores Fleur but offers Victoire a hand. 'Draco Malfoy,' he says. Victoire analyses him before shaking his hand awkwardly. Her parents seemed impressed by Draco's gesture.

Victoire makes plenty questions regarding the wedding. It's her first, but Fleur has shown her magazines. Fleur and Bill said that they'd be more than happy to let us have Victoire be our flower girl and thank - both, Draco and I - for the honour. Draco and Bill don't have much trouble starting up a conversation. I think this is all Bill's doing. He is incredibly charming and understanding. He's very different from Ron and I can't understand how, seen as they were brought up by the same amazing people. Bill's not one to judge or hold a grudge. He also believes in second chances and for that, I am grateful.

'Mum won't make it,' he tells me, pausing the conversation he was sharing with Draco, while I spoke to Fleur about France. 'Dad's picked something up and isn't feeling too well.'

'Oh, but he'll be okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, just some sort of bug,' says Bill carelessly. 'But you know Mum,' he rolls his eyes and Fleur does too, though I suspect for different reasons.

'Excuse me,' Cissy takes Draco and I to the other side of the room to meet a few people. Bill and Fleur understood and were left in my mother's caring hands, so they should be alright. Little Victoire remains on my hip, as she's found some sort of form of entertainment fiddling with my hair. We make small talk with the witches and wizards Cissy introduces us to, nothing too deep tough.

'How long until dinner?' Draco asks.

I pull up the his hand - the one where he carries a silver wrist watch -, while my other arm holds Victorie firmly. It's still half past seven. 'Well, we have a good half an hour.'

'Why are all these people here so early?' wonders Draco. And I wish I knew. If they'd come at time, we'd be able to remain in our rooms a little longer, recovering from the very long day we've had.

Victoire entertains us, though. Until Ron comes and causes a bit of a scene, demanding to know what Draco's doing so close to Victoire. Bill comes just in time, before anyone can notice. 'That's my niece!' Ron points out.

'And that's my daughter, Ron,' Bill hisses quietly. 'Now, behave like a young man or Mum will know about this.'

That shuts him up, despite his glares. I glare back at him, while Draco ignores him, but even little Victoire glares at Ron and says: "You mean."

Hermione couldn't make it because she too has the bug. I find myself thinking about the disease Draco's been studying, but decide that it's just paranoia. Victoire gets tired and asks for Bill. If there's one thing everyone knows, is that Victoire is Daddy's little girl, but at least she doesn't cry on my lap, like she's done with Ron and Ginny.

'I see Ron's started the drama,' Ginny says as she, Harry and Teddy arrive. She's looking at Bill, who seems to be upset with Ron. 'I swear, he must have been a girl in his previous life. Oh, congratulations.'

I'm glad Harry's here. He's the only one who's given Draco a chance without me asking. From day one he always helped Draco within the Wizarding Community. Not that they were friends... I suppose Harry simply made an effort to understand.

'I've never seen so much press in one place,' says Ginny and when Ron shoots a glare towards us, Draco embraces my waist, pulling me closer to him. 'It's like a press conference in here.'

'Believe me,' I say quietly 'us, more than anyone, can't wait for them to leave.'

'How long have they been here for?'

'All day.'

'Though it feels like it's been a year,' murmurs Draco into my ear, humouring me. Ron seems curious, since he can't hear my fiancé, and glares.

Some reporter requests us to take a picture with Ginny and Harry and they ask them a few questions about us. I turn to Draco, when I'm assured that they can't hear. 'I'm glad it's them having the interviews now.'

'I'd never thought I'd see the day when I'd be _glad _to see Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.'

'Play nice, Draconius.' He winces at the name.

'I hate it when you call me that.'

'Because you know that whenever I do, you're on a tight leash.' He produces some odd sound that manifests his annoyance at my words, but I don't really register it. I'll always know Draco's ways, no matter what. And that alone, is a small victory.

Ginny and Harry excuse themselves once some officials from the Ministry arrive to congratulate us. These ones come up with the same small talk as the previous ones. I want to simply turn my back and leave, but I find the patience and repeat the same answers. When I see Blaise Zabini, I instantly relax. Blaise used to hang out with Draco and I as a child. We saw each other three or four times a year. Of course, Draco and he were much closer and saw much more of each other, seen as they shared classes and dorms. He looked very handsome dressed in nothing but black. It was, perhaps, a little too heavy, but we were all very much used to Blaise Zabini's fashion sense.

I excused Draco and myself from the elderly's company - much to Draco's surprise. 'Where are we going?' He followed my gaze and soon recognised the face of the man I was looking at.

Blaise very rarely demonstrated any kind of affection. He wasn't like most of us. We knew how to disguise our feelings, not to shut them out completely. But Blaise, he could be having the greatest of heartaches and you still wouldn't be able to tell. He didn't even smirk much, like the rest of us. He was simply serious all the time. I was the first to speak, since Draco was taking too long for my linking. I smiled warmly at Blaise. 'We're glad you could make it, Blaise.'

'I don't think you should be speaking for Draco.' Damn it, he knows it was I who sent the invitation.

Draco shakes his head. 'She sent it, but I am glad that you're here. Someone normal in the middle of this...'

'Circus,' I suggest.

Blaise awards me with a really small smile which I suspect would've turned into a smirk, had he allowed it. 'Who would've thought,' says Blaise flatly, gesturing to the pair of us.

'I'll leave you boys to it,' I say. I know it must have been hell for Draco, these last couple of months. Other than myself, he hasn't had the chance to be honest with anyone else. He's been putting up an act for our parents and, any friend he might have, would have to be a fellow Healer. Somehow I don't picture Draco going to work rambling about his personal problems. Hopefully this evening with Blaise with help him let off some steam and bottled up thoughts.

I greeted George, who had come alone. Well, not exactually alone. He had three siblings here and he was very much entertained with Teddy and Victoire. What I meant was that he hadn't brought a date. I sat beside him, waiting for him to take notice of me but, right then, he was throwing Teddy up and down, making Victoire giggle. This was the only time George looked anything alike his old self - the self that had a twin. When he played with Teddy and Victoire, a very small part of him came alive. And I didn't want to pull him away from that. 'Training to become a father, George?' I ask once his green eyes turned to me.

He half-smiles, looking at Teddy once more. 'No, it's not for me. You, on the other hand...'

'Oh, no, no kids in the near future,' I reply.

'Pity,' and he seems genuinely disappointed 'more children would be nice.' I suppose I hadn't really thought about it. Teddy was about to turn five and Victoire would be three in a couple of weeks. They were still babies, but sooner or later they would grow up. What would happen to George then? Would we no longer be entitled to even a glimpse of his former self? The thought does not please me at all. 'Malfoy treating you right?'

'Yes, George' I sound bored, but this is another one of those questions that has been thrust upon me one too many times.

'Good,' he throws Teddy once more. 'Any bad moves and he gets a Mega Goyle Burner... Personally delivered.'

I laugh gently. A Mega Goyle Burner is a letter that when you open it, it makes your hands turn green, these pimples appear, then burst giving your hands the appearance of burnt hands. They don't actually cause any pain, but you do become sensitive so, even holding a pen hurts. Yet another one of his many inventions.

Victoire is craving her uncle George's attention, so he sits her on his lap, while Teddy is entitled to my hip. Victoire is the one person that can get George to talk about Fred without any pain or bitterness. When he tells her about the old days with Fred, he seems happy. He reveals that he misses his brother, but the sorrow and mourning don't show. I call Victoire his personal shrink.

Draco found me after a few more minutes, Blaise by his side. George and him acknowledged each other, but that was it. I allowed Draco to take my hand and lead me from the lounge to the dinning table. My father announced that it was about time we ate.

This dinner was a very awkward one, with me being pulled into the most dull conversations. I knew this would happen though, and I would have to endure it. It's a curse, the way my family knows _everyone _and it's almost like each wizard is worst than the previous one.

Teddy was seated by my side, which was one of the best decisions I ever made. Thanks to Teddy I had an excuse not to pay much attention to anyone, except for Draco. Draco also seemed to welcome the entertainment. Talking to Teddy was much better than talking to these dull older people. Besides, Smith took a special liking to Teddy (but, personally, I think it's because it's not every day that you watch a child's hair change into four different colours). Whatever pleases the masses, right?

After dinner, we lead the crown towards the living room area. We stand at the top of the staircase - our parents and us - holding our glasses of champagnes. Time for a speech. 'When my baby told me she wanted to marry Draco, I first asked if she was sure.' Good one, Dad. Let's just skip the part where you _tell _me to marry him, then back out. 'As a father, you don't really want to let your little girl go... Ever. But, this day had to come and even though it feels like only yesterday she was walking around in diapers, the day has come. I must say, I'm glad that, if I must give my daughter away, I give her to Draco.' And my father glances at Draco. He's smiling slightly, but not his eyes. His eyes are dead serious. 'Draco is a young man who understands the importance of family, that has always understood - through his parents - the meaning of marriage. I am proud that soon I shall be able to call him "son".'

Many people gasp. I didn't expect that from my father either. Smith's a little kid on Christmas Eve and his quill is dancing fanatically around him. My mother also makes a speech, but soon begins to tear up, so we don't quite understand some of it. 'I- I'm just so happy,' she says. 'My little girl.' I want the ground to swallow me now. Could this be anymore embarrassing? Ah well, you only have one of these suckers in a lifetime, so...

The room fills with claps and cheers and I'm quickly reminded about our date at Wonderstruck. I feel like an idiot! How could I have overlooked this? I hadn't really thought this throught. Of course we'd have to kiss. This is, after all, an engagement party. Oh, Merlin. 'Kiss!' Ginny demands and, for the first time since we've met, I want to hex her.

I know that if we don't grant them their wish, soon we'll have a whole room cheering us on, and it'll add more unwanted pressure to our backs. I look up at Draco but he is, as per usual, one step ahead of me. His arm around my waist turns me towards him and pulls me into him. 'We keep meeting like this,' he whispers and his breath tickles my lips.

The only reply I can offer him is a smile before he kisses me. It's longer than the one we shared at Wonderstruck, but this one is limited to our lips. It still sends shivers down my spine and makes me dizzy. What is it with this boy's lips that work me up so much?

There are claps and whistles filling the air. I look around and most people seem genuily happy. Bill is convinced that this is the real deal; I can tell by the way his smile reaches his eyes. Ron, on the other hand, looks utterly disgusted.

'Make sure she actually goes to bed,' Ginny warns Draco. 'She'll probably still go looking for files to go through.'

'Don't worry, Weasley,' says Draco as we reach the fireplace. 'She'll be in bed before one.'

'Good,' she turns to me and kisses my cheek. 'I'm so happy for you,' she whispers as she embraces me. I thank her with a small smile. Harry hugs me briefly as well before shaking hands with Draco and offering him a small smile as well. They disappear into the green flames.

Our parents are somewhere in the living room, giving instructions to the house elves. Ginny and Harry were our last guests. The exhaustion hits me suddenly. As if it's been hovering on me all day, just waiting to drop. And now it has hit me and I can barely hold myself on my own two feet.

My bottom hits the couch and my eyes close at one. 'Eva,' it's Draco calling me. I mumble some sound, unable to open my eyes or speak. 'Eva, you can't sleep here.' Like hell I can't. I produce another kind of sound that even I don't know what it means. 'Eva, for Merlin's sake!' You can be frustrated all you like, Malfoy, it won't give me the energy to move. He produces a sound of frustration and then there's silence. Finally; I may now fall asleep in peace. It would seem, however, that Draco did not plan to leave me alone. I learn this when I feel his arm underneath my knees and his other arm on my back. My feet leave the ground and I can feel his heart against my arm. I remove my arm from his chest and embrace his neck, aiding him as he picks me up.

I can feel him carry me up the stairs. I feel so comfortable I could actually just sleep here. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy could be this warm and soft under my touch? I'm half-asleep by the time we arrive at my bedroom. The light is blinding in the state I'm in. Will he just switch it off?

Draco pulls the covers, settles me down and then pulls them back up. I don't think I've lived such an episode since I was a little kid. It's an odd feeling that I feel; a little nostalgic, being tucked in like this. I sigh into my pillow. 'Thanks,' I mumble. I'm not sure he can even hear me but soon after the lights go out and I'm lost in darkness, finally allowed to fall asleep.

**AN: I know, I know, I took a little longer to update. But, in my defense, this chapter is a little bigger and Tomas was here distracting me. So I am really sorry. As per usual, my Golden Trio are entitled to big thanks. They keep me coming back for more. So thanks, Girls. **

**I am glad that, from now on, we'll get to see more of Draco. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has Story Alerts on this. Thanks.**

**Well, the soundtrack still hasn't come back to me.. AHhaha, sorry. Anything else you'd like me to add or do in the future, advice, will be more than welcome in reviews. :)**


	12. For now, could we just fly?

'No, no, no, no,' I moan as the sun lightens my bedroom the next day. My mother's yapping about something. I'm so tired I can't even hear properly, and she simply refuses to stop! I groan. The noise she's making is giving me headaches. There's a second voice and, whoever it is, they make mum stop. It must be my Dad. Oh, how I love that man.

Someone's sitting beside me, because I can feel the mattress pressing down on the other side of my bed. 'Thanks, Daddy,' I whisper, before sighing into my pillow. He was laughing, but it wasn't like my father to laugh this quietly. My eyes open slowly and I'm certain that this person is not my father. My eyes gain focus and I identify the boy as my fiancé. My head collapses onto my pillow again as I groan.

'That unhappy to see me,' he asks amused. 'Well, sorry to inform you princess, but you'll be waking up to this face for the rest of your life.'

'I thought I had two months preparation first,' I groan again. 'But that's not it,' I sigh as I force myself to sit up. 'I just want to sleep in; just sleep.'

'Well, you can't,' says my mother, walking back into my room with a bitter expression. 'Narcissa and I have scheduled a date between the pair of you.'

'You _scheduled _a date for us?' Draco arches an eyebrow at my mum.

'Well, yes,' she's slightly embarrassed. Draco has that effect on her. Oh, maybe he can convince her this is ridiculous. 'We decided you earned some alone time.'

'We were enjoying it too, mother, before you interrupted,' I snap and close my eyes again, thowing my head back onto the pillow. Did this woman not understand the joy of sleeping? Obviously not. I must've taken after Dad's side of the family on that matter. Where was he? Perhaps he could just take her away.

'She's not up yet?' Cissy asks, entering the room.

'What is this, a press conference?' I press my eyes shut, determined to ignore all these people and just sleep through their yapping.

Our beloved mothers continue to discuss about me. It's only when Draco talks that I consider actually opening my eyes. 'Perhaps we could just stay in,' he suggests. 'After all, married couples don't go out on dates everyday. We're most likely to stay in most nights.' The boy is a genius! I could just about marry him! Oh, wait... Right. I already am going to.

'That would be fine, Draco,' says my mother after a moment of silence. 'Except it beats the whole point of you spending time together.'

'Not if I stay here,' he replies simply.

My eyes snap open and I quickly sit up. 'What?' My voice is still rusty from the sleep.

My mother exchanges a look with Narcissa and the two become suddenly pleased - too pleased. 'Very well,' says my mother in a rather arrogant matter. 'Either you both stay in here, or you go on a date. Your choice, Eva.' I want to skin my mother alive! She knows me all too well. She knows my dating history and knows fully well that I'd never been comfortable enough with anyone to ever share my bed with them. To this day, Ginny and my parents are the only people who have slept in my bed. She knows I will refuse and, thus, so does Cissy. Also there's Draco's point of view to consider. How awkward would it be for him to- Wait a minute! It was he who suggested it! My head slowly turns to him but, as usual, his expression is blank. Well, if he truly is against it, he'll manifest himself.

I turn to my mother and smirk. 'Draco and I will spend the day in bed then, mother. Thank you very much.'

Both my mother and Cissy are shocked with my choice. Oh, yes, that outta teach you old witches to let me sleep in late. Huh. 'But-'

'No, mother,' I cut her short. 'You two should be leaving now. My fiancé and I would like some alone time.' My mother remains her shocked self, but Cissy has become quite pleased with my choice. Of course she's getting way over her head here. Draco and I will not be doing whatever it is that her head's imagining.

She swiftly pushes my mother outside and closes the door behind them. 'So eager to get me in bed, Miss Belby,' Draco smirks.

'No need to _get _you anywhere. You came so willingly,' I reply, but I don't have the energy to smirk. I just drop on my pillow yet again.

'You have yourself a handsome fellow such as myself in your bed, yet you prefer to sleep?' he muses.

'Malfoy, either you lay down and sleep willingly, or I'll make you.' My eyes are shut and my voice weak as I've begun to doze off. It can hardly be considered a real threat.

I hear Draco snort beside me, but he gets under the covers anyway. 'You always were hard to get,' is the only thing he says before lying down quietly.

I don't know how long it's been since I've fallen asleep. My eyes open and my room is still relatively dark. I turn around and Draco's eyes are closed. I can't be sure if he's asleep because normally people breathe loudly; he doesn't. He just lays there, so still that, for a moment, I think he may have stopped breathing. My eyes travel him, the terrifying thought overwhelming me already, but I can see his chest rising and falling and relax instantly.

Draco's on the right side of the bed. I find that it's nice to share my bed with him. He's uncommonly warm and the feeling is welcomed by my body. Only now do I notice that he's wearing white pajama pants and a tight grey t-shirt. The t-shirt definitely has my approval. It makes it easy to study each muscle in his upper body.

Although it's a risk, I am considering touching him. It's always a present temptation but when you have him there, beside you, willing... It's almost impossible to resist. My fingertips land lightly on his upper arm. Skin against skin, and it sends the most bizarre sensations up my arm. As if, by simply touching him, he's transferring something to me.

Looking down, I know what I'll find: the Dark Mark, evidence of his biggest mistake, his greatest sacrifice. It will always be there, this cruel reminder of what the past holds. I want to touch it so badly; I want to kiss it away, although I'm certain it'll still be there if I do.

My fingertips draw an invisible route as they run down his upper arm and arrive at his elbow. I decide that's low enough; going much lower would be an invasion of Draco's privacy. I do want to touch that area of his body - the Mark -, but I will not go near that mark until he lets me. I remove my fingertips from his arms and he sighs loudly as he rolls over to his side, facing me. I wonder if he's about to wake up and, as if on cue, his eyes open. Grey meets grey and, if he's surprised to see me, it doesn't show. 'Did I wake you?' he asks me.

'No,' I reply softly. 'Why would you?'

'With all my-' he stops suddenly, as if he were about to say something he'd regret. His eyes watch me closely, wondering. Oh, would he just say it?

I know, of course, what he's talking about... Nightmares. We all have them from time to time. Ginny says Ron still wakes up every once in a while screaming Fred's name. Harry's probably the one person who's had less nightmares since the end of the war, but I'm sure he still has them. Even I have them. Death Eaters torturing my family while I'm out there on missions, useless. Draco was in the middle of the war. He had to deal with Voldemort's presence on a daily basis. He must have the most realistic and horrible nightmares of all of us.

'You didn't have one,' I tell him, answering the unasked question. 'You weren't sleeping profoundly, but you were resting.'

He seems surprised. I don't blame him. Sometimes even I'm surprised at the amount of information I automatically know just by looking at him. 'I didn't' I suppose this is a question.

I shake my head. 'No, there were no nightmares,' I reassure him quietly. 'Do you always have them?' Draco stares at me for several seconds. His walls are cracking and I can almost see the fear creeping up in his grey eyes. He swallows and nods. There is no right thing to say in this moment. I turn to my side as well, facing him closely. 'Well, there weren't any today,' I say gently.

'I don't understand,' he sits up, runs a hand through his hair deep in thought.

I mimic him, sitting up and pulling my knees closer to my chest as I rest my elbows on top of them. 'It's a good thing, Draco,' I tell him seriously.

He releases a breath of frustration, digesting whatever it is that's going through his mind. I want to discuss this, ease his mind. I don't get my wish because our mothers come in, informing us that a preview of the exclusive is out and that we should probably get dressed and have some late breakfast while we see it. These women have the worst timing, but there's not much I can do about it. Draco will never bring this up on his own, and I find myself feeling frustrated.

The last thing I want is to sit down and read an article (or a preview of that) about us. We've heard and seen enough of "us" as it is. All the Prophet - and my co-workers for that matter - can talk and speculate about is my wedding. Are there really nothing else they can talk about? 'Your wedding is inspiring people,' my father explains over breakfast.

It's a little over ten am and today, seen as it was meant to be date day for Draco and I, we get to do whatever we please. My mother has decided to lay off me, seen as she was pleased with the preview so at least I can catch my breath. 'What?'

'After the war ended and people realized they were going to live a few more decades than they originally thought, they were too confused to make serious decisions, such as marriage,' he says. 'This wedding is the first big wedding after the war. People are remembering what it feels like.'

'What what feels like, Dad?' I ask.

'Hope,' he replies simply. I turn to Draco, but he seems unaffected by my father's explanation. All I feel is pressure. So now I'm the source of hope in the Wizarding Community? I feel sick. Why me, of all people? Why couldn't Harry just marry Ginny first?

'So, did you darlings have an enjoyable morning?' Cissy asks, a smirk lingering on her lips as she sits down.

Draco produces a sound similar to a groan. Obviously he knows what she thinks we did. Oh, let her. My father arches an eyebrow at the blond. Oh, shit. On second thought, we better not let her think what she will. My father may skin Draco alive. 'We're going flying,' I inform them as I raise to my feet, offering Draco my hand.

He too arches an eyebrow, but keep whatever questions he may have to himself and follows me outside. A couple of house-elves show up with two Silverjackers. 'What was that about?' Draco demands.

'If my father knows that you spent a few hours in my bedroom, in my bed, with me,' I don't finish the sentence. The mere thought of it makes my insides twitch.

'We are engaged,' he reminds me.

'You better hold on to that when he comes at you with his wand at fire point,' I snap.

'Your father knows that our marriage needs to be consummated' I wince 'in order to be valid. And it would help if you stopped flinching whenever I say it.'

'It's just,' I sigh 'that word...'

'Would you rather I say sex?'

'Yeah, I would.'

Draco rolls his eyes, as if I were a child giving him a hard time. 'He knows,' he concludes.

He's right, of course. My father, better than anyone, understands that there are rules and laws regarding wizarding marriage. He knows fully well that it is only after we have shared sexual intercourse that our marriage is valid. But, for some reason, I don't think that was on his mind when my mother suggested this marriage. 'I don't think he thought it through,' I admit. Draco's watching me closely. I don't want to talk about this right now. We have two months. We can discuss this subject somewhere in between now and the wedding day. 'For now, could we just fly?' I suggest.

Draco smirks, so I suppose we're on the same page on this one. Thank Merlin. I need to be in that place where there's nothing but speed and no space for suffocating thoughts. 'A galleon I reach the stables first,' he challenges.

'You're on, Malfoy,' I smirk, hopping onto my broom.

**AN: Told you we'd get to see more of Draco. So, I was trying hard to remember which songs I used to write this chapter and I remembered. I was jumpy the day I wrote this and needed to calm down so I was listening to "Moving to Mars" by Coldplay on repeat. It's a wonderful piece of work, in my very humble opinion.**


	13. I hope you don't mean literally

Between work, wedding plans, dates and interviews several weeks pass by. We're now six weeks away from the wedding and I can feel the pressure building up around us. People all over send us mail and gifts. People we've never even heard of, who claim that we've encouraged them to take the next step. I don't feel guilty. I feel rather pleased with myself for encouraging people. Love should be celebrated, always.

Draco and I have grown closer, as has Blaise and him. Blaise has been spending three days a week at my office. It's a requirement for all those running for the position. We discover that Blaise has one hell of a sense of humour, which is what I need right now. Ron, of course, hates the fact that Blaise was chosen to take after Luna's position. I, however, am quite pleased, as is Draco.

'Draco tell me he's been spending the weekends at the Belby Manor,' Blaise casually says as we go over a few old cases on a Tuesday afternoon.

I look up from the BULVY files. 'Blaise, that's not a question,' I point out.

'Yes it is,' he says with a smirk.

'Explain,' I request, leaning back in my chair, sighing.

'I know that this was,' he lowers his voice suddenly 'arranged.'

'So...'

'So, for an arranged marriage you two sure seem willing,' he smirks again.

'Look, Blaise, we're going to be married until one of us dies. That could take decades. So we might as well make the best of it.'

'I'm all for that,' he says, raising his hands up in the air as if i were pointing my wand at him. 'But there must be something more. Draco says' and Blaise becomes serious 'he doesn't have nightmares when he sleeps with you.'

I blush, though I know I shouldn't. He means it literally; we literally _sleep _together. Nothing else happens, but the expression still has an affect on me. Blaise pretends not to notice. 'I don't know why,' I admit quietly. 'One day we simply fell asleep and he didn't have them. I didn't do anything. I was just... there.'

'Maybe that's all you have to do,' says Blaise. 'But I think there's something more to you guys than even you may think.'

I look at Blaise, like a confused student would look at a teacher. I hear the words but I can't make sense of them. 'You know we were childhood friends,' I say simply.

'Childhood sweethearts, more I like it,' he snorts.

'Blaise,' I call in a warning tune.

'Don't try to deny it,' he snaps at me. 'I've seen the way you look at each other,' he presses. 'You're both confused and you know why.'

'Well, since you're so understanding in the matter, perhaps you'd like to enlighten me,' I say, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

'You have feelings for each other,' Blaise says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. 'And I don't mean friendship.'

'Did you talk about this with Draco?' I ask as hope fills my chest.

'Oh no,' says Blaise quickly 'I'm not getting involved. You two just need to get sorted.'

I bite my lower lip. I've had all sorts of different feelings for Draco these last few weeks. Sometimes I'm comfortable around him but, most times, I'm just trying to get a grip on my insane heartbeat when I'm around him. That tingling feeling I used to feel whenever he wrapped my waist or held my hand has only strengthen over these few weeks.

Blaise is right, there's more to us than a mere renewed friendship. There's more, but what exactually is more? We're engaged. How much more is there?

_'Love_,' my conscious reminds me. She's right. We do not love each other. At least, not right now. Would we ever learn to love each other? Could you even do that, _learn _to love? Didn't it have to come naturally? Well, these odd sensations he causes are quite unnatural to me, but they're caused spontaneously.

I groan as I lay my arms on the desk and drop my head on top of them. 'Why do you have to go all philosopher on me and confuse the living shit out of me, Zabini?' I snap. I can hear him laugh and I know I won't be able to be mad at him for long. I take a deep breath, looking at the Bulvy file again. I push the documents over to him. 'The Bulvy,' I say, changing topics. 'They're not too popular, seen as they're both half-bloods. They felt that because of that they needed to put in the extra effort and killed around sixteen muggle families.'

'Sixteen,' Blaise repeats, his dark eyes running up and down the documents he holds. 'And they haven't appeared in the Prophet?'

'We're not allowed to speak of them outside the Department,' I explain, handing him a document he has to sign where he swears to secrecy. He quickly reads the demands and signs his name at the bottom. 'We almost caught them at Little Fitsburg, but they used an Unforgivable and we thought they'd got to Ron. By the time we figured out he was alright, they were gone.'

'Are we going after them?' Blaise asks.

'Yes, we are, as soon as someone gets a lead on them,' I explain. 'I wish I were there for your first mission, but it is possible that it will take place while I'm on my honeymoon.'

'That long till my first mission,' he asks it in a casual manner but his eyes are whining in a child-like matter.

'Before you know it, you'll be longing to come back home,' I tell him with a smile. 'When you start missing home made meals, soft beds and clean clothes every day.'

Blaise shrugs. He's thought this through; he knows what it'll be like out there. He's more than prepared and I can't help but feel like a proud godmother. 'Are you seeing Draco tonight?' He tries to sound casual and he actually does, but I know there's something more to his question.

'He sent me a letter a while ago saying he'd come here before he headed home,' I reply. 'Why?'

'Just asking...'

'Bullshit,' I snap and I cross my arms, my grey eyes piercing his face. 'Zabini, give it up.'

I knew he wouldn't say a thing. He wouldn't even tip me off. He was much too loyal towards Draco for that. 'Like I said, Belby, not my business.'

'Come on, Blaise, I might as well get a heads up,' I say. 'Or I could screw up big time.'

Blaise holds my stare for a while, debating with himself wether or not he should give in and tell me what I want to know. And, like all people, he gives in. 'Fuck it,' he murmurs to himself before speaking louder. 'He'll probably fuck up his words anyway. Draco's been having nightmares.'

I look at Blaise without a reaction. He's eyes are expecting something from me, but what? I know he has nightmares. We all do. 'Blaise, I know.'

'Except when he sleeps with you,' he adds. 'And when he doesn't, they return. Only they've become more powerful.'

'The nightmares,' I ask and he nods. 'So, what now?'

'Well, I suggested he speak to you about the possibility of you two sharing a bed before the wedding.'

'What,' I raise from behind my desk and look at Blaise as if he's lost it... Which he totally has. Draco, sleeping over every day? No, no, no. I'm already confused about my feelings as it is. I need to sort that out before getting any closer to him. 'Are you mad?'

'Actually, I'm the only rational one here,' he says calmly. 'I'm not involved, therefore have a better in sight.'

'Blaise, Draco can not sleep move into my bed.'

'And why not?'

'For starters it'll give the press a full day, my parents will find it extremely weird and it's just not right.'

'Look, he's going insane,' says Blaise and there's a certain touch of fear and sadness in his eyes which sober me. 'It's affecting his job and he needs to be top at his game with this new form of Dragon Pox sweeping through. Another five people have died from it, Eva.'

I slip back into my seat and cover my head with my hands. Draco's nightmares do not visit him when he shares a bed with me. I don't know why - no one does - or how, but it's the only fact we've got. People are dying because there's no antidote and, perhaps, if he were well rested, Draco could find this antidote... I mean, eventually I'll be sharing a bed with him anyway, right? I produce a sound of frustration. Why this? Why now? I needed distance from Draco after what Blaise said earlier. I needed to sort myself out. Being around him will only make me question my emotions and intentions further. 'Fine,' I sigh. 'I'll speak to my father. Is this why Draco wants to meet up today, to ask me to stay over more nights?'

'He'll probably try to play rough and say three times a week is enough,' says Blaise. 'But you should insist he stay all week.'

'What do I tell the press?'

'That you've altered his address momentarily because you weren't seeing much of each other. Shouldn't be hard to believe, taking into consideration your schedules.'

'You've really thought this through,' I half smile.

'Not really,' he shrugs. 'Like I said, not involved, insight...'

'Thanks, Blaise,' I say truthfully. 'It's good to have someone who knows...'

'You haven't told anyone?' and the shock in his voice is evident. I shake my head. 'Not even Weasley or Potter?' I shake my head. 'You've kept this all to yourself... Wow, you truly are one of a kind.'

'Why thank you very much, Mr. Zabini,' I say and bow my head, making him laugh. 'I'm glad the three of us are friends again.'

'Yeah,' his laughter is fading and his eyes are not smiling. 'I am too.' And he means it.

'Come in,' I hesitate, despite having been given permission to enter. My hand is circled around the doorknob, but I'm still here, waiting for Merlin knows what. I shake my head, pulling myself together. I've got this. I turn the doorknob and enter my father's office. His office is a few offices away from mine. It is strange that we work so close to each other and yet never see each other at work. 'Baby,' my father gets up from behind his desk. On the contrary to mine, his working area is organised, without any files or loose papers. There's only a couple of framed pictures, a pencil case and a watch. 'Is there something wrong?'

I shake my head. I decide I should wait until I'm sitting down before I try to speak. My feet lead me towards my father's desk and I drop into a chair at once. My father's still concerned. Not that I blame him, I'm a little robot-like from nerves. 'I need to ask you something.' My father sits down slowly, his eyes watching me suspiciously. 'I was hoping that you' I pause, my grey eyes looking up into his 'that you would, maybe, consider letting Draco stay at the house.'

My father doesn't understand my request, I can tell. 'Tonight?' he manages to ask.

I shake my head and swallow. 'Every night,' it's but a murmur.

For several moments my father doesn't say anything. He's processing, I suppose. I discover that there's an odd blush splashed across my face and that, ever since I've entered this office, I haven't looked away from my lap. I take a deep breath, telling myself there's nothing to be embarrassed about, and look up at him. 'Is this your mother's-'

'No, no, Dad,' I say quickly. 'It's just... Draco has nightmares and, for some bizarre reason, they don't happen when he sleeps with me.'

That irritating blush creeps onto my cheeks again and I can feel its heat. My father is just between confused and angry. 'Eva, I understand that you're both attractive young people and that you have hormones and stamina but this is-'

'Daddy, no, it's not like that,' I say quickly. 'I swear to Merlin, we do nothing of... That sort. We just sleep.' His eyes are studying me closely, examining me, searching for lies. He can look all he wants; he'll find nothing. It feels like several hours and when I can't take it anymore I sigh. 'Would you like me to take some Veritaserum?'

This wins him over. He knows that I'd be more than willing to take it and that this is not some poor attempt to make him reconsider. Dad sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. 'Can the boy not simply take a potion?'

'We've tried everything, Daddy,' I reply. 'Every potion, very charm, every muggle remedy... Blaise says there's nothing they haven't tried, and nothing works.'

'Nothing except him sleeping with you.'

'Dad, I know how this sounds.'

'No, Eva, you don't!' He reaches for my hands across the desk. 'You're my little girl.'

'And that will never change, Daddy,' I promise. 'Even when I'm forty years old, surrounded by children, I will still be your little girl.'

'Eva,' he sighs as he releases my hands. It's a plea, a plea for me to not age so quickly.

'Daddy, I wouldn't ask if it didn't mean a great deal to me,' I tell him. 'We'll sleep with the door open if you'd like.'

'Sweetheart, I'm just worried,' my father admits. 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Dad, I'll be hurt if you don't let me help Draco,' I say and, I know, in some ways this is blackmail, but it makes him reconsider.

'You're getting attached to him,' he observes.

'We've renewed our friendship,' I explain. 'So, you'll let him move in with us?'

My father winces at the expression. It makes it feel so definite I suppose. 'Yes,' he says. 'Yes, the boy can _sleep _over whenever necessary.'

I get up and sit on my father's lap, embracing him tightly. 'Thank you, Daddy,' I whisper in his ear. 'Thank you so much.'

I don't know why I'm so close to tears; why this decision has affected me so. It's the relief. I kept imagining Draco yelling in the middle of the night and now I wouldn't have to. He'd be coming home with me and the nightmares would just stop. A part of me is scared that the nightmares might return once sleeping with me becomes a routine. I tell myself to just push it to the back of my mind.

My father pulls back and looks at me closely. 'Sweetheart,' he whispers, surprised at how close to tears I really am.

I sigh. 'Thank you, Dad. It really means a lot to me. And I'd really appreciate if you didn't mention the nightmares. Draco isn't proud of it.'

My father nods. If there's one thing he understands, it's the pride that comes with one being a pureblood. There's a knock on the door that makes me jump to my feet. It's Kingsley. 'Hello, Kingsie,' I greet happily.

'Miss Belby,' he calls. 'Is there anything wrong?' he looks between my father and myself. Even the Minister knows that it's a rare event, to find me here.

'No, not anymore,' I offer my father a smile and turn to the Minister again. 'I must be going. Blaise Zabini is handling a whole lot of paperwork on his own and I don't want him on his own for too long.'

'Blaise Zabini,' says Kinglsey, as if he's just remembered something important. 'How is he doing?'

'Great,' I grin. 'Best assistant I ever had.'

'Assistant,' Kingsley lifts his eyebrow, surprised with the name I've given him. Blaise is simply being observed. He isn't an assistant, but it sure feels like it.

'Titles,' I say, my hand mid-air as if I dismiss the thought. I kiss my father and Kingsley on the cheek before leaving.

I'm hot. No, not physically. I mean, yes, I am physically in shape, but it's temperature wise. Am I starting to get a fever? I better not be, because I have plenty of work to do before we get married and go on our honeymoon. My eyes open. I'm in my bedroom and everything seems to be in order, but something's different. I turn around and there it is, the "something different". Draco's lying on his stomach, his cheek lying against the pillow, turned to me. He's still asleep, although it barely seems like it. It seems as if he's simply closed his eyes. His brain probably is alert.

I find the source of the heat. Draco's arm is dropped on top of my stomach. It's not the scarred arm, so I don't feel tempted to pick it up and analize it. But he is warm, much warmer than I'd ever expected him to be. Must be the fast metabolism. It's Thursday, meaning this is the second night he's spent with me. I can't remember if yesterday he was this warm.

Although I am a little too warm, I am comfortable and all I really want to do is fall asleep once again. I'd probably feel better if I could move closer towards him, but the fact that his arm is around me, makes something within me stir. It's an odd feeling. The fact that his arm is around me protectively, makes me feel cherished and safe. It's not a sensation I'm too familiar with, only having experienced it with my father.

I turn to my side. My clock reads 6:50am. In ten minutes it'll go off and Draco will be jerked from his sleep. I turn it off before then and decide I better just try to pull Draco away from his sleep swiftly. My eyes look down at his arm. I should probably remove it before I try to wake him. Finding himself embracing me first thing in the morning is probably not a good idea. As soon as his arm touches the mattress, however, his eyes snap open. He blinks a few times before truly recognizing me. 'Hey,' he says while stretching.

'Hi,' I greet back. My feet touch the carpet. I find my wand, head into my private bathroom and change into my regular work clothes.

By the time I find my way back into my room, Draco's already dressed. He's finishing up with his tie when his eyes meet mine. 'Eva, if I give you a hard time sleeping, then-'

'No,' I say quickly. 'No, really, Draco. I had barely been awake for a few minutes when you woke up.'

He eyes me suspiciously. Another one looking for lies in my eyes. Just like my father, he doesn't find any. 'I just don't want our arrangement to be a problem,' he looks at my bed. 'I feel like I'm invading your privacy.'

'Well, you're not, so stop. Besides,' I smile 'I like having you around. It's like having my very own heating system.'

'Oh, so that's why you want to marry me,' he smirks.

I fake a gasp. 'My secret's been discovered, whatever will I do?'

Draco rolls his eyes at me and I convince him to go for an early breakfast. Draco's been doing double shifts lately, because of the extra hours he's been pulling off at the lab. However, so far they haven't found anything that might help with the Dragon pox. I'm starting to become alert, because if they don't find a cure for this thing soon and it begins to spread... Well, it won't be pretty.

My mother is the first to take notice upon our arrival and is all too eager to begin talking about wedding preparations. Thankfully my father can call her to her senses. I honestly hope that once the "I do" is said, she'll go back to her normal, collected self. This over excited, giggling, Bridezilla mum has got to go.

Draco takes me to work first, seen as I come in half an hour before he does. He walks by my side, holding my hand. 'You'll be safe then?' Draco asks.

I smile just as Blaise enters my office. 'But of course,' he says in my place. 'She will be in the most capable hands of the great Blaise Zabini.'

Draco glares at the dark wizard. 'I hope you don't mean literally.'

'Oh, I wish,' says Blaise cheekly. 'But she's a one guy kind of gurl. She's a keeper.'

'Is that so,' and my handsome fiancé turns to me with a smirk.

I place my hands on my hips and grin. 'You heard him, I'm a keeper.'

'Hmm,' is all he says before kissing my forehead. 'I'll see you at lunch.'

'Who would've thought,' says Blaise, the minute we're left alone. 'You're melting Slytherin Prince's heart one look at a time.'

'Zabini, you should write novels, you know that?' I snap, sitting down.

'Ooo, last name,' he muses, sitting down as well. 'You only go there when I've hit a nerve.'

'Enough,' I look up at him. 'You've confused me enough as it is, Blaise.'

'Confused you,' he repeats. 'I like to think I merely opened your eyes.'

'Blaise, we're dropping this matter permanently,' I warn.

'Fine, we'll only get into this when you want to.'

'Never, then,' I conclude. Blaise snorts, but doesn't press the matter. We go through a few of my paperwork on recent mission and I explain to him how the drill is. After all, it's quite possible that I'll be absent for his first mission and, seen as he's been under my watchful eye, I need to make sure he makes a great first impression. Either way, I'm sure Blaise will do fine, but it's always good to be well prepared.

'So Lovegood's not returning?'

'No, she's not,' I reply as I show him a few notes Luna has left him. 'She plans to become a naturalist.'

'She left an open spot _here _to become a naturalist?' he obviously disapproves. 'She really must be-'

'Careful, Blaise,' I warn. 'Luna happens to be a close friend.'

'Closer than me,' Blaise fakes a hurtful voice and expression.

'Let's just say that there's only so many times someone can save your ass before you become friends.'

'I just hope they do the same for me,' it's not meant for my ears, but I catch it all the same.

'They will,' I reassure him. 'Should it come to that, they'll have your back.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because they know that if you don't return it's their necks I'll be cracking,' I offer a smile.

For the first time in a very long time I return to the training room. It is what it is: a room filled with weapons one can use in a battle against Death Eaters. 'See, Death Eaters despise everything muggle,' I tell Blaise. 'Therefore, all their training is concerning a bloody wand. Here you train with everything there is. You need to be more than physically healthy, you need to be fit. You'll be trained like an athlete and then, maybe, we'll even teach you how to use a few muggle weapons.'

'Muggle weapons,' he sounds slightly disgusted.

'Gives us the upper hand,' I explain simply. 'Each time we surprise them with one of these babies,' I pick up an bow and arrow 'it takes them weeks to recover.'

Blaise looks at the objects I'm holding as if they were the strangest things he's ever seen. 'How does that work?' he asks slowly.

I point at a dummy at the end of the room and position myself. The arrow hits it straight in the heart. Blaise seems amazed. I don't know if it's the device or my skills to be blamed for that. I teach him how to do it and he mimics me. It takes him a half an hour to hit the dummy. He's alright. I've had Auror take hours before hitting their target. 'Can't we add a little magic to these things?' Blaise asks, looking at the bow. 'Say we hit the target and then have some slime cover their insides.'

'I could talk to George, have him come over and see what he can do,' I suggest.

'Brilliant,' and he grins at the bow and arrow, as a child would at Christmas upon receiving a new toy.

There's a few things you need to understand. Blaise does not wish any harm to muggles and muggle born, but he was brought up to hate them and hunt them down. And, although he does not wish to do so, he still finds it difficult to look at them as equals, he accepts them. It's easier for him to interact with muggle borns because he considers them witches and wizards, but muggles are something different.

Blaise has done an amazing job so far. His parents were killed during the Second War. His mother was the first to go, having been tortured by Voldemort, and his father passed away briefly before the Battle of Hogwarts. He's now in charge of his two younger siblings, Elladora and Alec. He's been ripped away from his childhood like most of us, but he's gotten the worst deal: no parents, two children to bring up. He's twenty two years old and raising a six year old boy and a thirteen year old girl.

We leave the training room once I realize that it's almost time for lunch. Blaise follows me back into my office and I decide it's best to send George an owl now before I forget. Snow's in charge of the delivery. 'So, got a lunch date?' Blaise asks with a smirk.

'I am so thankful that this is your last week,' I reply. 'By Monday you'll have your very own office and will be out of my hair.'

'You'll miss me and you know it,' he says with a smirk. I snort, bidding my goodbyes and heading towards the fireplace. Draco and I always meet up at Diagon Alley, seen as both our work places have a Floo Network connected to stores at Diagon Alley. This, of course, has its downfalls. Because we're regulars we're an easy target for the Prophet. However, there's only so many pictures they can take of us eating before it becomes old.

I find Draco at a small pub that's near the place where we had ice cream the first time we came here. 'Butterbeer,' he asks. I accept his offer and we decide we can have lunch there, seen as neither of us is particularly hungry.

'I took Blaise training,' I tell him. Draco knows a few details about the Training Room. He doesn't know exactually where he is - only Aurors have access -, but he knows we do physical and wand training there and that most people, when they leave, are dripping in sweat.

'How did he do?'

'I was soft on him,' I confess. 'But next time I'll break him down.' Draco smiles softly. Oh no, something's not right. Draco Malfoy doesn't hand over smiles that easily. 'Draco, what's wrong?'

Draco lifts his eyes from the butterbear, which he has yet to drink. 'Huh?'

'What's wrong?' I repeat. My eyes scan his face. He looks tired and perhaps paler than usual; it's hard to tell, he's naturally so pale.

'It's just work,' he replies casually.

I offer him a smile. 'You'll find an antidote soon enough, Drake.' His eyes look up suddenly. It's been years since I've called him that. At first he just takes it in, trying to adapt, but then he smiles gently. For some reason it doesn't ease me. Draco Malfoy isn't one to go around smiling so absent minded... Even if it's just me he's with me.

'We're close,' he admits.

After lunch Draco walks me to Flourish & Blott's, under the watchful eye of the press. I kiss him lightly on the lips before disappearing. His lips are warmer than usual. Or maybe it's me who's becoming more observant. Blaise is watching me with an evil glint in his brown eyes and a smirk on his face. He can do that all day, I'm not bringing Draco up. I tell Blaise that next week we'll be spending more time in the Training Room, so it would be wise for him to bring extra clothing. Our meeting is interrupted by Kingsley, who claims to want a word with me. Blaise pick up on the hint and excuses himself. I tell him to wait for me in Luna's old office.

'How's your fiancé?' Kingsley asks as he sits down in front of me. The way the wizard is studying me, I know this isn't a casual question.

I smile affectionately. 'Handsome, as ever,' I reply. 'But he has been occupied, because of the new virus of Dragon Pox.'

'Dreadful,' says Kingsley and he's probably remembering the reports on the matter that have been coming out the Daily Prophet. 'But everything's coming along... For the wedding?'

'Oh yes,' I pull yet another charming smile. 'Everything's coming on perfectly.' Kingsley hesitates. 'What?'

He clears his throat uncomfortably. 'I've just come from a meeting with a few officials,' I wait. This can't be all he has to say. For him to come to me, there's more. 'We were discussing marriage laws.' A lump appears in my throat as a million possibilities race through my mind. Why would there be a change in marriage laws?

Kingsley hands me a few papers; they're from the meeting. 'As you can tell, we've lost many of our kind in battle,' and I look at the numbers. He's right, we have lost many witches and wizards. 'And the number of squibs has increased tremendously,' he adds, pointing to the figures on that department. This I don't understand. How can the war be blamed for the increase of squibs?

I look up at the Minister of Magic, awaiting his explanation. 'Over here,' he points at the numbers before the war. 'Even then we were already decreasing numbers. Compare the number of witches and wizards then with the numbers of, say, 1900 or 1850,' he requests. Yet again, he is right. We were already losing numbers, even before the war. The war just worsen the problem.

'So you'll have a minimum of children required from each wizarding couple,' I wonder.

'We're considering that as well,' Kingsley admits. He takes a deep breath. 'There's talk about the possibility of banning all pureblood marriages.' What? What? My body turns into stone under the Minister's words. Ban pureblood marriages... That would mean Draco and I could not get married. 'Pureblood families are all linked at this point,' he continues to speak. 'It's one of the reason behind the increase of squibs. It's almost incest.' My brain, heart and lungs are the only part of my body that is still working. Banning pureblood marriages... My wedding would be off this law was approved before then. 'Also, by banning all pureblood marriages, we'd be forcing all purebloods to accept a half-blood or muggleborn as a spouse,' he presses on. 'Assuring that the next generation of witches and wizards have none of discrimination problems ours had.'

'There'll always be discrimination,' the words leave my mouth without my consent.

'Yes,' he admits with a smile 'but we'll be preventing several episodes by admitting this law.'

'Kingsley, you can't do this,' I tell him, my voice shaking. 'It- It's not right to- to dictate whom people should marry.'

'We're not doing that-'

'But you are,' I say quickly. 'That's exactually what you're doing when one pureblood is in love with another.'

'Like you and Draco Malfoy,' he suggests.

'Per example,' I reply simply. 'I understand the reasons behind this,' I say after several moments of silence, in which my brain has worked so effectively I've surprised myself. 'But may I suggest a few changes in these laws.'

'I'm all ears,' and he leans into his seat.

'I understand your concern regarding squibs,' I say calmly, my eyes traveling the papers he's given me. 'You say the cause is due to the blood relationship among pureblood couples, correct?' he nods. 'Alright, well, we know that before it was common for purebloods marriages to be arranged and, therefore, many times cousins wed cousins, making it - as you put it - almost incest. But there are families, like mine and Draco's, that haven't been wed in the last eight generations. You can not say that we're related,' I point out. 'What I suggest is that you allow pureblood marriages among purebloods, as long has the families haven't been linked through marriage in the last few generations... Say, five generations?' I suggest.

Kingsley is considering my words. I've been rational, too rational for someone who's in my position, who's a few signatures away from having her wedding canceled. 'That could work,' Kingsley admits, looking down at the notes he has from the meeting. 'Five generations... Alright, I'll accept that.'

I sigh in relief. 'So my marriage is safe?' I ask.

'I still have to take it up with a few officials,' he replies. 'But what you're suggesting sounds reasonable.'

'Please, Kinglsey,' I ask. 'I can not imagine myself marring anyone else, except for Draco.' And it is true. After weeks of this, I can not have Draco yanked away from me. That boy has become part of my life. We even share a bed, for Merlin's sake! Even if it is to just sleep.

'I'll get back to you,' he says simply before leaving.


	14. Unless it's Malfoy

It's been a week and a half since Kingsley's troubling meeting. We're four weeks away from our wedding day. Surely they can't have the law approved by then. I haven't mentioned the law to Draco or even to the boys. Only Ginny and Blaise are aware about it. It's Tuesday and Blaise and I have been training. I've made him run laps and train with the bows. George can only come sometime this week and see what he can do. Thank Merlin, his store is as popular as ever. The boy deserves something good in his life.

'How did you learn to do this stuff?' Blaise asks me.

'Granger,' I explain shortly. 'She gave me this muggle book she thought I'd enjoy and it inspired me. I called for a meeting with a few Aurors and the Minister and they approved. So here we are.'

'This room didn't exist?'

'No, Kingsley had it specially done for this,' I explain.

'I didn't know you had such influence,' and it's almost casual. _Almost_.

I turn to him. 'I don't, Blaise. It may sound like it, but I don't.'

'This is about the marriage laws,' he observed. 'You even had a say in the matter. I don't think the Minister will deny your request. Other than the fact that you're his favourite, you were reasonable. Not to mention that Draco and you have become everyone's favourite couple. If word came out that the Ministry was tearing you apart, there'd be a riot.' I know Blaise is a friend and it's his task to cheer me up, but he's being honesty. He's right, of course. The population has become obsessed with our wedding. We're the first popular wedding to take place since the war.

If Kingsley can't convince the officials, I'll do whatever I have to in order to pursue them. Even if it means going to the Prophet and accusing them. I refuse to lose Draco at this point! Now that we've worked through most our issues; now that we've renewed our friendship and that I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that I'm perhaps more than just attracted to him.

Of course I was more than attracted to him. At this point, at the very least, I had a crush on him. Every morning I'd wake up first, because his arm would always be around me, heating me more than necessary. And each morning he was a little more deeply asleep. I took pride in knowing that some part of it was my fault, that I'd scared the nightmares away. Part of me hoped I had this effect because, maybe, he too felt something for me, but that would be my hopeful side speaking.

I feel much better, now that Blaise has reassured me. He's as rational as the next pureblood wizard, which is plenty. By the time we arrive at my office, Ginny's there. 'Gin,' I gasp in surprise as she hugs me closely. 'Hey, what's up?'

'I just missed you,' she shrugs. Blaise dismisses himself and I take a seat behind my desk. Ginny brought a copy of the Prophet. Dragon Pox has made front page once again, seen as two wizards passed away last night. 'How's Malfoy dealing with it?' she asks.

I shrug. 'He's been pulling off double shifts... He said they may be onto something,' I offer, smiling weakly at her.

'I just keep hoping no one we know catches it,' she says and there's definitely fear in her brown eyes.

'Unless it's Malfoy,' says Ron, entering the office.

'Ron, stop being such a git,' Ginny snaps. 'Anyway, mum wants to know if you'd like to have dinner at the Burrow tomorrow.'

'You'll be there?' I already know the answer.

'But of course,' she beams at me, looking proud. 'Since Dad was sick, we didn't really throw Victoire a proper birthday party.'

'Oh, so Victoire's having another birthday part?'

'Dad wants to celebrate so, yeah,' says Ginny.

'I'm all for it,' says Ron happily 'more food.'

Ginny and I both roll our eyes at him and laugh. Some things just will never change. 'Okay, well, do you think it's possible I bring my fiancé with me?'

'Of course,' says Ginny happily. 'I've spoken to mum and she's more than happy to have him.' Ron produces some kind of noise that manifests his disapproval. I ignore him and write a quick letter to Draco.

For the rest of the evening, Blaise and I discuss a few more tactics he may use when out in missions. 'Blaise, what about Alec?' I ask, remembering the adorable six year old that looks so much alike Blaise. 'Who'll watch over him once you're out there?'

'I've been trying to contact an aunt of mine that lives in France, but so far-'

'Leave him with a relative you haven't seen in years?' I ignore the documents in my hands for the first time since we've sat down. 'Blaise, you can't do that.'

'Well, I can't take him with me,' he points out.

I take a deep breath. I know what I want to suggest, but I need to talk this over with a few other people. 'Well, Kingsley says that your first mission should be around July, August. I'll have to talk to my parents and Draco, but-'

'No, Eva,' Blaise says quickly. 'Thank you, really, but-'

'Blaise, I don't want Alec living with some stranger in a strange country.' I press. 'My mother would be more than willing to home school him. She keeps going on about taking a couple of months off.' He remains silent for some time and I decide to seize the opportunity. 'Let me talk to them. If they refuse - which I highly doubt they will - then you can take it as a sign and go ahead with the original plan. But, honestly, I hope you'll allow us to keep an eye on him.'

I've got him to consider my proposition. My parents will be thrilled to have a child in the house. Even if they've only seen Alec a couple of times. He's the most adorable little boy. Blaise has raised him for the last five years so, whoever the boy has become, it's because of Blaise. And Alec has turned out just fine. He's the most adorable little thing and has the most exquisite manners... Of course, like a good old pureblood. Except Blaise hasn't trained him to disguise his emotions; a good decision, if you ask me.

Draco doesn't reply to my letter so I only see him once I arrive home. Much to my surprise, he agrees to go. Well, in all honesty, I knew I'd manage to convince him, but I had expected much more of a fight. All he did was act me a couple of times if I was certain that was the right thing to do and, once I replied "yes" both times, he agreed. Draco looks tired, so perhaps it's the lack of energy that makes him give in so easily. Not in a million years would Draco allow himself to be seen in the Weasley home. But times have changed.

'Maybe you should take a day off,' I suggest as we lay down.

'Hmm,' is the only noise that he produces before falling asleep. He must really be drained. I must insist he rest soon; all these hours at the hospital are wearing him out.

'The Weasleys,' my mother repeats. 'You're having dinner at the Weasleys?'

'Victoire hasn't had a proper birthday yet,' I explain. 'Arthur was sick, but he's only just recovered so we're throwing her a party tonight.' Draco and I are in my room getting ready. My mother has decided that we're not entitled to privacy during this hour and has decided that now is the moment to come in and start the Spanish Inquisition.

'Do you have a gift for Victoire?' my father asks, leaning against the door frame.

'Of course, I do,' I say, placing my shoes on. 'She is my Goddaughter, after all.'

'We'll leave you two to it then,' says my mother, reaching for my father's arm and taking him along with her downstairs.

My black heels are easy to wear with the black coolants. I have decided to wear a blue pleated Zara dress with a black belt just above my bellybutton and my black short jacket. Draco's in his regular navy suit and his tie is a slightly lighter tune of blue. It's almost the same tune of my dress and I wonder wether or not he's done it on purpose. I'm more than ready, as I pick up my black clutch. I turn to Draco, who seems to be having a hard time with his tie. I don't understand, he's always the first to be done.

My fingers work around his tie and finish the task his begin. 'There,' I say proudly, dropping his tie and picking up two bags from my side of the bed.

In the first bag is a teddy bear, which will be Draco's gift. He's charmed it to come to life. It's almost like a real person. He gives advice and teaches manners; he can play and draw and run. He's a supertoy. My gift is much smaller. It's a locket that, when you open, produces a lullaby. I've kept the locket in a jewlery box inside the first bag. The second bag is for Teddy. Although it's not his birthday, we always give them both gifts simultaneously, so that neither feels left out. Teddy has one gift, which is a flying broom; Draco's suggestion. I should have probably checked with Ginny and Harry before, but now we've got it so it's a done deal.

When we arrive at the Burrow everything is just as I remembered. There's smoke coming out the chimney, which means Molly's doing her wonderful cooking. We knock on the door, Ginny asks me a question and, after the answer, she opens the door and launches herself on me. Her assault is so unexpected, I release Draco's hand. 'We were all starting to think you weren't coming,' Ginny says and turns to Draco. 'Hello, Malfoy.'

'Hey, Weasley,' he says back. Oh, this outta be nice. Draco calling everyone Weasley for the rest of the night. Ginny smiles at him all the same and pulls us into the house. Inside it's much warmer and the house is as cosy as I remember. Everyone is here; Hermione, Ron, Harry, George, Molly, Arthur and even Percy and his wife have come. Bill and Fleur and Victoire are obviously here, as is Teddy.

'Where's Andromeda?' I ask when I enter the kitchen.

'Oh, she's caught the flu,' says Ginny. 'Teddy's staying with us for the time being.'

'Eva!' Molly drops her wooden spoon and hugs me tightly. 'Oh, dear, I've been wondering when I'd lay my eyes on you again.'

'Sorry, Molly,' I reply as she pulls away. 'I've been busy at the Ministry, now that Luna's left us.'

'Oh, of course, dear,' she says smiling. 'I understand.' She turns to Draco. At first she's shocked to find him there but then she seems to remember and smiles at him warmly. 'Hello, Draco.' Wow, that's weird.

'Good evening, Mrs. Weasley,' he greets. 'Thank you for having me.'

'Oh, nonsense, dear,' she waves her hand mid-air as if dismissing the thought. 'Any friend of Eva is a friend of ours. Has she ever told you about the time she saved my lovely Arthur? Well, you see, it was during an assault at the-'

'Eva!' I turn around and there's George, holding Teddy by his hand. It's Teddy who calls me and runs towards me hugging my knees.

'Whoa, baby,' I squat and pick Teddy up. 'How's the man of the house?'

'I'm good,' he takes his time on the second word, making me laugh. 'Draco,' he calls after a few minutes of observation.

Draco is probably as surprised as most of us, but if he is, you can't tell. He simply steps away from Molly and turns to Teddy. 'Hello, Teddy.'

The kitchen begins to fill with people. Mr. Weasley kisses my cheek and shakes hands with Draco. I'm glad that they're all being so nice to Draco. Draco's a little quiet, which is understandable. Teddy is seated between Draco and I and across from Bill, Fleur and the birthday girl during the meal. Everyone else is just randomly seated along the table.

'How's work at St. Mungo's?' Mrs. Weasley asks.

'Busy,' says Draco simply.

'I bet,' says Mr. Weasley. 'With the latest cases of Dragon Pox...'

'It's been giving Draco an awful lot of headaches,' I say, my hand passing through his hair, in an affectionate manner.

'It hasn't been easy finding a Potion that may work as an antidote,' he admits.

'Maybe you could catch it and then figure out how to cure it,' suggests Ron. Ginny kicks him under the table.

'Ignore him,' she tells Draco, while Ron rubs his leg. Draco seems surprised by Ginny's actions, but doesn't comment on it.

'Very well,' says Mrs. Weasley 'time for cake.'

Teddy and Victoire start squeaking and clapping at once, as the cake flies across the kitchen and lands on top of the table. We all sing "Happy Birthday" and Victoire easily blows out the three little candles. We all clap and Draco catches my eyes. He really is tired. I should have, perhaps, let him loose tonight, but it's going so well, I can't feel any regret. My hand finds his as Teddy runs over to Victoire, because she wants him to have the second piece of cake.

'We'll just have a piece of cake, give them their gifts and leave, alright?' I promise. He nods slowly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze to reassure me. His hand is warm and sweaty. I lift my eyes and look at his face. There are a couple of drops of sweat on his forehead.

A little boy with blue bubblegum hair tugs at my dress, catching my attention. There's chocolate spread across his face. 'Don't you look charming,' I tell him. He smiles and his teeth are no longer white, but brown from all the chocolate. I can't help but laugh at the sight of him. Draco sits down and I go to the lounge, collect our bags and return. I present Victoire with her locket, which she instantly puts around her neck and claps her hands, demonstrating her approval of the gift.

'We decided to get Teddy a little something,' I tell Bill, who nods and smiles. Teddy follows me and I take a seat beside Draco, before handing him the bag. Teddy takes his time, examining the bag suspiciously. He slowly picks into the bag and then gasps.

'What black magic has you boyfriend bought him?' snaps Ron. Ginny hits him at the back of his head, while Hermione elbows his ribs. I roll my eyes. The glares his receiving from his parents, Bill and Fleur should hint him in the right direction. Draco, however, seems oblivious to Ron's accusation.

Teddy gets on his toes, as if attempting to get a better sight of what's in the bag. He looks up at me, his jaw hanging. 'For me?' he asks. I nod with a smile and he quickly pulls out the play broom from the bag. Everyone's surprised at the gift, but no one's as excited as Teddy.

'I didn't have time to check with you,' I say, looking at Ginny and Harry apologetically.

They both shake their heads at me with a smile, assuring me that it's not a problem at all. Teddy jumps onto my lap and hugs me, while thanking me for the broom. 'You know,' I tell him 'you should really be thanking Draco. It was his idea.'

Teddy's purple eyes turn to Draco, then back to me, as if asking for confirmation. I nod and, before I know it, Teddy abandons my lap and has hugged Draco. Draco catches him just in time, having been unprepared for the actions of the five year old. Teddy thanks him, while still hugging him. Draco remains quite serious as he says: 'You're welcome, big fella.'

I give Victoire her present and she's more than thrilled to have it. She wants to name it Teddy, so we all try to explain how confusing that would be. That doesn't work - she's as stubborn as the next Weasley - so I tell her it's a girl bear. 'Olivia,' says Victoire proudly.

'You want to call her Olivia?' Victoire nods. I understand nothing of how this toy works. Draco was the one who bought it and charmed it. So I turn to him, hoping he can make this bear answer to her new name. He pulls out his wand and soon enough the bear comes to life.

'Olivia!' Victoire calls and the bear turns to her at once. I sigh out of relief and watch as Victoire takes the bear's hand and offers it a tour, along with George, who seems quite impressed with the toy as well.

'Zank you,' says Fleur, addressing Draco. 'She iz delighted.'

'You're welcome,' says Draco weakly.

'Only the best for my goddaughter,' I say cheekily. I turn to Draco. He's paler than before. Something's wrong and my insides clutch at the thought. There's more sweat on his face now and as I touch his hand, I can feel it's warmth. 'Would you like to take your jacket off?' I offer.

He shakes his head swiftly. 'No, it's a little chilly in here anyway.'

My heart skips a beat again. This house is anything but chilly. My hand passes through his hair and I rest my hand on his forehead. He's insanely hot and I find my heartbeat increasing by the second as guilt fills my insides. All this time I thought he was simply tired when, in fact, he's ill. 'Draco, you have a fever.'

'A fever,' repeats Ginny. 'Don't tell me he's got the bug as well.'

'With any luck it'll be Dragon Pox,' murmurs Ron, earning himself another hit in the ribs from Hermione, who hisses "Ronald!"

Draco looks around, not welcoming the sudden attention that's being directed to him. I get the hint. 'Perhaps we should go home then,' I suggest. He nods and we both get up simultaneously, however, soon after he's on his feet, he comes falling down. Bill catches Draco just before he can hit the ground. I freeze where I stand and suddenly everything is slow motion. I can hear people gasp and talk. Mrs. Weasley is giving instructions, Mr. Weasley is nodding in agreement. Everyone else is exchanging glances, not sure what to make of things.

'Eva! Eva!' Mrs. Weasely is impatient as her eyes look at me. 'Ginny, take her with you! Bill will take Draco.'

I don't know where we're going. I don't even want to ask. I can only look at Draco with large, terrified eyes. He's knocked out; his eyes closed, his body limp, there's no movement in him whatsoever. For a moment, a horrible thought passes through my mind, but it can't be. Draco wouldn't simply drop dead like that. He better not dare do that! Draco and Bill disappear right in front of my eyes. The fact that I no longer have to see him in such a state doesn't help me. In fact, if anything, not being able to look at him only frightens me more. Ginny tentively slips her arm through mine and I experience the odd sensations one usual feels during apparition. When I open my eyes again, we're outside of St. Mungo's.

**AN: I'm on full blast today. This must be the forth chapter submited. Aha. **

**I have to thank Skittles, who read all 10 chapters and liked my story.**

**As far as soundracks go, the next chapter as a fair few songs that helped me. I actually considered killing Draco off, but I was afraid people might hunt me down because of that. **


	15. Draco

It's Ginny who has to pull me along and guide me through St. Mungo's. She finds a nurse who looks at me carefully. Ginny says something about shock, and the nurse speaks. Eventually Ginny nods and pulls me again until we reach the second floor. Everything around me is white. I can hear voices and I can feel some eyes on me, but I simply can not react to any of it. I recognise voices and eyes and I am probably not making any sense at this point. I feel confused. The only thing I can think of is Draco. I keep seeing him dropping in my mind. It's only when Bill takes me by my shoulders and shakes me that I come to my senses. 'Huh.'

'Eva, come with me,' Bill asks. Again, it's someone else who has to pull me through; they pull, my feet follow. Bill has to put some pressure on my shoulders in order for me to sit down. 'Eva, come on,' he calls.

I do my best to get myself together, but it's hard; the memory is still there, haunting my vision. Ginny slaps me hard on the cheek and it does the trick. My eyes squeeze shut and when they open I have regained my focus. 'Thanks,' I murmur and turn to Bill, expecting news.

'I spoke to a Healer,' Bill begins. 'They think it's Dragon Pox.'

I can feel myself slipping away again, but I pull the brakes before it's too late. I get up, telling myself to keep it together. 'I want to see him.'

Bill looks up at me, hesitating. 'Eva, I-'

'I want to see my fiancé, Bill,' I repeat with conviction. He holds my stare for a while, but cracks under it and does as I request. He leads the way and has me set in scrubs. Because it's contagious, there are precautions to be taken. This is ridiculous, I look like I'm about to go into surgery! I have to wear a mask that covers my nose and mouth as well.

Bill takes me to the door. 'When you're done' he says 'Ginny and I'll be in the waiting room.'

I nod and say "thanks" but it's hard to hear over the mask. Bill, however, smiles at me, so I suppose he did hear me. A nurse uses her want to disinfect me and opens the door, locking it once I'm inside.

My eyes travel Draco's body, looking for Merlin knows what. At least now I'm certain that he's alive, because his chest is rising and falling with each breath. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I take a step towards him. There's sweat dripping down his face like rain in December. My arm reaches out for him, but I stop at the last minute. I remember that I'm wearing gloves and that it's safe to touch him, but he just looks so weak... So fragile.

My hand circles his hand and a moan escapes his throat. It makes my heart contract tightly within my chest and breathing becomes painful. I release his hand instantly, as if it's my hand that causes him pain but, by doing so, he only moans louder. 'Draco,' I whisper and it's only then that I realise I can not speak without my voice cracking. Silent tears are running down my face and I don't feel them. I only notice them when I see the stains on Draco's sheets.

Draco's eyes open and he's surprised to see someone crying by his bedside. 'It's Eva,' I inform him, but I'm almost certain he had recognised me before I told him so. His fingertips land on my cheek, touching the trail my tears have left behind. 'I know,' I force a laugh. 'I'm a stupid, emotional little girl.'

'Yeah,' he coughs. 'I caught Dragon Pox.'

'I know,' and that wipes whatever weak smile I still had. 'Hey,' I hold his hand 'they're going to find a cure for this thing, okay?' he sighs, obviously not taking my word for it. 'Draco, you can't die on me! Okay? You don't get to die on me, not now! I mean it, Draco!' The silent tears have stopped rolling down my cheeks again. He's surprised and lost at words. 'Say it, Draco! Say it!'

'I won't die,' he says weakly.

'You better not,' I threaten. There's a knock on the door and there's someone calling me out. I turn to Draco, drying the tears on my face. 'I'll be back,' I promise. 'But you have to rest.' As I'm about to leave, his hand circles my wrist and pulls me back. His eyes are wide and I remember... The nightmares. 'I'll be right back,' I reassure him.

A Healer is waiting for me outside. He introduces himself as Henry Shacklebolt. He does look like Kingsley, I suppose, but I'm far too worried to think much about the matter. He informs me that he's Head Healer at the lab and that they're going to do all they can and that they've never been so close to achieving a cure. 'What's the hold back?' I snap.

'We're running low on founding.'

'Fine,' I open my clutch and hand him a hundred and fourteen galleons. 'I'll get more, if you need more.'

'Miss, please,' he looks up at me carefully. 'Are you certain about-'

'Yes, yes! I just want him cured!' I beg. He's scared of me. I take a deep breath, trying to control myself. This kind of rection is so unlike me. 'Please, sir.'

'I'll have you updated every half an hour,' he promises. I thank him and head to the waiting room. Several people are there: Ginny, Harry, Bill, Blaise and Ron.

_RON_. I see red and launch myself at him hitting every inch of him I can get my hands on. I'm throwing punches and kicks without measuring consequences. 'I am going to kill you!' I promise, my knee coming into contact with his groin, making him fall to the ground. It's only when Blaise locks me in his arms and lifts me from the ground, dragging me away, that I'm forced to stop the attack. 'Let go of me, Blaise! Let go!' I shout. 'This is his fault! I AM GOING TO TEAR HIM APART!'

'Eva,' he calls. 'Eva, stop!'

'NO! I am going to break him!' I continue to wrestle against Blaise's arms. 'Let go of me, Zabini! Let go!'

'Stop this, Eva!'

'It's his fault, Blaise,' I blow. 'This is all his fault! Let go of me!'

'She's barking,' says Ron as soon as Blaise hesitates.

'You've been praying to Merlin that Draco catches this disease for weeks!' I shout. 'Well, you got your fucking wish, Weasley! And now I get mine. I get to fucking kill you! Release me, Blaise!'

'Eva, calm down,' he asks 'please.' It's the plea in his voice which makes me stop fighting him. My breathing's heavy and my heartbeat's unsteady. I feel the adrenaline in my veins, demanding more fight.

'Make him leave,' I demand.

Everyone looks at each other and then at Ron. Ron looks offended. 'What, you can't be serious.'

'Blaise,' I call in a warning tune.

Bill turns to Ron, urging him to do as told for once in his life. Ron's eyes turn to me, confused. I'm glaring at him, all my sadness now converted into anger. He does as requested and disappears. If there was anyone looking at us, Bill's dealt with them. Blaise releases me and I try to catch my breath. I feel the adrenaline still in my system. I need release. I need this feeling out of me.

'Eva,' Bill's has his hands on my shoulders and looks almost scared.

I'm having a panic attack; my lungs aren't functioning and I feel the suffocation. The emotions are hitting me like a tone of brick. I'm coming undone and I can't control any of this. I'm always so collected, so well put together, and now I'm falling apart in the middle of a waiting room. The breathing difficulties disappear once my breathing turns into sobs. My back hits the wall and my legs go weak underneath me. It's not long before I'm sitting on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head buried in my hands. I can't pull myself together and I pray to Merlin my parents don't arrive now. My conscious is yelling at me for this strange behaviour. I'm frustrated, scared, angry, sad, hurt... I've never felt all this put together in one very powerful wave of emotion.

A small hand lands on my shoulder; it's Ginny. I know it, even without looking up. I shake my head, denying her touch. After a few minutes there's another hand; a much larger, much heavier one. Uncertain of what to expect I look up. It's Blaise. He's pleading me with his eyes. I don't know what he wants from me right now but, whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I can't do anything right now. Nothing, but cry.

'Draco,' I murmur.

'Come on,' he offers me a hand. I know I should probably take it before he drags me by my hair. I dry the tears with the back of my hands, in a very childlike manner. I take a firm hold of his hand and allow him to pull me to my feet. No one around me is really looking at me and I'm grateful for it. They're all used to seeing me fight, especially Harry who's seen me beat the living shit out of witches and wizards and yet, there I was, on the floor, crawled up like a little girl.

'Okay,' Blaise is looking for words. I suppose now that he's pulled me away from that sorrow he has no idea what to do next.

'Blaise, it's okay,' I reassure him, taking another deep breath. I pull out a wand and, one flick later, my eyes are no longer puffy or swollen. Harry, Bill and Ginny finally turn to me, now that they're aware that I'm all put back together. I take a deep breath. I'm still angry at Ron, although a very small part of me knows he's not to be blamed. I just needed to direct my anger in some direction.

'What do we do now?' Harry asks.

'Draco's parents,' I whisper. 'They need to be told.'

Ginny volunteers to write a letter. I look at my wrist watch. It's a little over midnight. I decide the best way to inform my parents is through a Patronum, but happy thoughts are hard to find. I ask Bill to do it for me and he agrees. 'Where are you going?' Ginny asks me after I've turned around and have begun walking.

'Draco,' I whisper before going where I was headed in the first place.

**AN: I am well aware that this chapter is quite short, but I reckoned the amount of action made up.**

**"Lost Along The Way" by John Nordstorm; "Adagio For Strings" by Samuel Barber; and "Song for Viola" by Peter Bradley Adam were the songs that helped me with this chapter (and the next). **


	16. Eva, what have you done?

_'Hello, Sweetheart,' my mother greets me with a smile when I return from work one afternoon. _

_'Hello, mother,' I say, as I rest a few documents on the living room table. 'Where's Daddy?' I ask with a smile, looking around. _

_My mother seems surprised, but smiles. 'He- He's outside flying.' _

_'Oh,' I grin. 'Maybe I'll join him then.' _

_My mother's smile widens. 'Oh, baby, it's so good to see you smile.' It is? _

_I smile again, just to reassure her. I glance at my wrist watch. 'Mama, where's Draco?' My mother's smile vanishes. She's scared, frightened even. 'Mom, what's wrong?' _

_My mother is crying now, as she drops into the couch. 'Oh, baby,' she cries. _

_'Mum, what's wrong?' _

_She dries her eyes, takes a deep breath and looks up at me. 'Oh baby,' she whispers. 'Draco's dead.' It's like watching glass shatter in front of my very own eyes. Except the only thing shattering right now is my heart. My mother has just placed a knife in my chest and I can no longer breath and the only thing I can feel is pain. _

_'No.' _

'No!' my very own voice jerks me away from my sleep. I blink a few times, taking in my surroundings. Everything's white. Of course, I'm at St. Mungo' else could I be? 'Draco,' my feet take me from the waiting room to Draco's room. Well, not his room exactually, but the window that allows me to look into his room. He's there, alive. I can sigh of relief. It was all just a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare.

_'That will soon become reality_,' my conscious mocks. I shake my head, trying to make her shut up. Great, now there's voices inside my head. Arg. This whole thing is unsettling.

'Oh, thank Merlin,' Cissy gasps as she embraces me.

'Cissy,' I'm surprised to see her.

'Lucius and I went for some coffee,' she explains. 'And when we returned you weren't in the waiting room. We didn't know what to think.'

'I, of course, suggested you'd be here the moment you woke up,' Lucius says calmly. There's no pride in his voice, for having been right. My eyes turn back to the large window that gives us a full view of Draco's room. This is all so wrong. We're not supposed to be here. We're supposed to be in the Manor, in my bed.

'Your parents have been here,' Cissy tells me. 'We decided to go on shifts. In the morning they'll be here and we'll leave.'

'Like hell,' I murmur and I can't be certain that she catches it. Like I'd leave Draco alone here. 'Has everyone left?'

'Blaise is talking to the Head Healer by the- Eva!' My feet are running down the hallway. I need to catch that Head-Healer and ask him how things are going. Blaise is sitting down and he doesn't look thrilled. 'Blaise,' I call as I arrive. My grey eyes turn to Shacklebolt. 'What's wrong?'

'They might have found a cure,' says Blaise.

'That- That's great!'

'But they have to be sure,' he continues.

'Sure,' I repeat and then it dawns on me. 'You- You mean they need to test it?' Shacklebolt nods. 'No, you can't; not on Draco.'

'Eva,' Blaise gets up and looks down at me. 'What if it does work?'

'If it works on someone else, we'll give it to Draco,' I decide. 'But not like this.'

'Eva-'

'No, Blaise! I'm not risking Draco! Forget it!' I turn to Shacklebolt. 'I understand that you need volunteers, but I just- I can't.' Head-Healer Harry Shacklebolt nods at me and tells me he understands my position. I beg to differ, but decide to hold my tongue. He excuses himself after informing me that three patients are already on the experimental potion and that he's going to speak to Draco's parents. I sigh, sitting down. Blaise mimics my movements. 'What time is it?' I ask.

'A little over four,' he replies.

'Blaise, go home,' I ask. 'Tomorrow I'm not going- I can't. You need to take over.'

'I'll take over for you,' he promises. 'But I'm not going, Eva. I can't leave you like this.' I blink at him. 'First of all, because you were the first friend I ever had and it's just not right to leave you like this. Secondly, Draco would never forgive me and I have no death wish.' I know better than to argue with Blaise. And, the fact is, the last thing I want to be doing right now is arguing. My hand passes through my long raven hair as I take a deep breath. 'A penny for your thoughts,' Blaise requests.

'You were right,' I speak the truth, no longer willing to hold my guard up 'from the start. I was stupid and proud and scared. I thought that if I told Draco I felt something for him, he might reject me and it scared me. I was stupid. It all seems so silly now.'

'You weren't being stupid, Eva,' Blaise tells me, his hand reaching out for mine. 'You were being human.'

I shake my head. 'What do I do now, Blaise? He could die!'

'He's not going to die, Eva.'

'He could, Blaise,' I insist. 'He could.'

'I'm not saying that he is,' Blaise says quickly 'but if I were dying, I can't imagine a better way of going than knowing that there's a beautiful witch who loves me.' He stands up, pulling me along with him by his hand. He leaves me alone in a room, handing me scrubs. I know what he wants me to do and, deep down, I want to do it too. I tie my hair up before covering it and place on the mask. A nurse helps me with the charms needed for disinfection and I enter Draco's room. My handsome fiancé opens his eyes the minute the door's locked behind me. His head lifts from his pillow, but I urge him to lay down. 'How are you feeling?' I ask.

'Wonderful,' he replies sarcastically. 'Would you like to play some Quidditch?' I half-smile, grateful that a part of Draco really still is here. 'What are you so sad about?' he snaps. 'I'm the one dying.'

That lump that I'm starting to become familiar with returns to my throat. 'You're not dying,' I snap back.

'Shacklebolt was here,' he says weakly, capturing my attention. 'He said it's your fault I can't take the experimental potion; that you refused to risk my life.'

'So you're angry with me...'

'I'm curious,' he admits.

I don't know what he wants me to say. It's obvious that I care for him. Surely he knows this much and therefore wasn't that surprised I refused to experiment on him. What does he want from me? To spit it out? Well, that is why I came here, isn't it? To tell him... 'I've been talking to Blaise,' I begin calmly. 'He's been telling me for weeks... I should've seen it, but I was just so scared.'

'Scared,' Draco repeats, not understanding what I mean. 'Eva, I-'

'I was scared you'd reject me, if you knew,' I admit, and it's much harder to do this than I had imagined. I'd gone with the flow, when Blaise pulled me out of that chair but now, being here, doing this, it's so much harder.

'If I knew,' he repeats again and releases another cough. 'Eva, what have you done?'

I swallow. I'll have to just say it; say it and get the hell out of here, before he can use whatever little magic he has within him to hex me. 'I fell in love with you.'

I shouldn't have done that. That was one big, fat mistake. Trust Blaise to convince me that something he wants me to do is actually my idea. My back's against the wall outside Draco's room. I remove the mask, because it's hard to breath. 'How did it go?' Blaise's voice startles me, but I quickly calm down.

'I don't know,' I admit. 'I just said it and got the hell out of there.'

'Would you like me to go in there and talk to him?'

I shake my head. 'What I would like is for one of my oldest friends to just hug me.'

Blaise manages a smirk and spreads his arms open like a bird. 'Thought you'd never ask, gorgeous.' I don't know how long I stay there, just breathing. It's as if I've finally found a quiet place and no longer have to think about a million things. It's also reassuring. Blaise knows Draco and I better than anyone else. If he thought this to be the right thing, then it must be. Besides, if Draco doesn't hold on until the Potion is discovered... Well, at least he'll know. And it's better to be rejected than to wonder for the rest of my life what would have happened had he known.

But what happens if we manage to overcome all this? If we do, indeed, find a cure? Will Draco recover completely? Will his magic abilities suffer somehow? Will he cancel the wedding now that he knows where I stand? If Blaise pushed me in that direction, then he too must believe I stand some sort of chance... That's why it's reassuring to be here. Because Blaise knows. He's the only person who knows the truth and he doesn't judge.

Cissy arrives and heads into Draco's room. A few minutes later she leaves and says that one of us should visit. Blaise offers himself at once, understanding my position. I walk with Cissy and discover that my parents are here. Neither will be able to stay for long, seen as both my parents work as Aurors. Well, mum asked for something in another department and has been working there instead, so maybe she'll be able to stay.

I ignore our parents' conversation. My mind is thinking of several things at the same time. I should probably apologise to Ron sometime soon and have a chat with Ginny. She's probably hurt because I rejected her touch, but not Blaise's. I should also thank Bill for everything he did. He brought Draco when I froze; he made Ron disappear; he broke the news to me, making me sober.

My body shivers as I remember the nightmare. Is that how it'll be if- if Draco doesn't... Will I be forgetting that he's passed away due to the shock and have my mother remember me every day that there is no Draco Malfoy anymore? Will my mind block this episode out and refuse to remember all this? That would mean I'd forget ever having told Draco that I fell in love with him. And, now that I thought of it, I wonder how Draco is... If he's processing what I said or simply ignoring it.

Blaise returns from Draco's room. I glance at the clock on the wall. It's almost half past six in the morning. Time sure does drag around here. 'He wants to see you,' he tells me and I can feel an extra four set of eyes watching us. I'm sure their ears are listening as well.

'Blaise, I- I can't go in there and- and talk about-'

'You don't have to,' Blaise reassures me. 'He just wants to sleep.' I blink at him. 'Eva, you know he doesn't sleep well if you're not there.' I swallow and nod. The nightmares... I hadn't given them much thought until now. Well, I had thought of nightmares, but only of my own. It's half past six in the morning and Draco hasn't slept yet. Perhaps he has attempted to do so, but the nightmares have pulled him back.

A different nurse helps me into the scrubs and with the charms once more before I enter the room. I hear the door being locked from the other side and as soon as I look forward, my eyes meet Draco's. I take a deep breath as I walk towards his bed and stand there, waiting. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Draco's room is in the VIP section, which is why he has a bed that's far too big for one person; if necessary, you could probably fit three people in there. He can't see my whole face with this mask on and, for some reason, it calms me. I've exposed myself enough for one morning.

For several minutes all we do is stare at each other; his grey eyes watching mine. Eventually he tugs at my sleeve before moving further away, offering me a place in his bed. 'The nurses-' I begin.

'Are being given a great amount of money to keep out of our business,' he snaps. Definitely still Draco Malfoy.

I decide to give in. What other options do I have? I can't just leave, bearing in mind the awful nightmares he has. I also don't think sleeping in a sitting position is much better. Sighing in defeat, I remove my slippers and get into bed. This is probably illegal, but so what? If he's going to die- The thought sends shivers down my spin and I eliminate the possibility at once. He will not die! He will survive this, if only to embarrass me about my revelation. He can not die!

I switch off the light with my wand and lay down. I'm not touching him in anyway. I never do, despite the fact that we share a bed every night. He has his side and I have mine. But tonight, for whatever reason, his arm searches for my waist and, once he finds it, pulls me swiftly into his chest. I would yelp in surprise if I could, but I'm far too shocked for that. It's a good thing the lights are off, because my eyes are wide and I'm sure there's a blush across my cheeks.

I'm tempted to touch him back, if only to cover his hand with mine, but decide against it. I've reached out enough for one day. Much further and I'll have him running for the hills. Baby steps, I tell myself. Draco may not be in love with me at the moment; he may not even have a crush on me just yet. But the fact that he's reached out for me and has pulled me closer gives me hope that, someday, he may fall in love with me too.

_'If he survives_,' my conscious reminds me.

**AN: I cannot be certain (it's been a while since I wrote the begining of this story) but I think it's possible the conscious becomes more present. I could cut her out, I suppose, if you guys thought it was best that way. She isn't major or anything. Just putting it out there for your guys to decide, okay? Thanks. **

**Anyhow, I am well aware that there are people who feel as if I left them hanging... I did. It was the whole point, have you begging for more. You'll be glad to know that I have taken your reviews into consideration and will probably not kill Drakie. Ahah**

**All my love and thanks to the ever wonderful Sparks, Haunted Dreams, Vanilla. Thanks to everyone who added this to their Favourites or placed it under Story Alert.**

**Also, regarding Soundtracks. I had Wires by Athlete on repeat for this one (along with the 3 other tracks mentioned in the previous chap).**


	17. We take the potion?

'How did Blaise do?' I ask Harry as we sit in the cafeteria, drinking coffee.

'He did fine,' he replies. 'Better than fine actually. He's a natural.'

'Good,' I say, settling the cup on the table 'that's really good.'

'How's Malfoy?' I shrug because the truth is I have no idea, but also I have no desire in speaking about it. Just thinking of where I am and why makes that dreadful lump return to my throat. 'Ron's not looking too good either... Blames himself for what happened.'

At first, anger greets me and I want to snap and go off like a ticking bomb, but then I decide I've had my outburst. I sigh instead. 'I'll apologise,' I say.

'I had never seen you like that, Vitta,' Harry says gently. 'It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Not even during battles or missions have you ever acted in that way.'

'I was that much of a savage, huh?'

'No, no, of course not,' he says quickly. 'I just don't think I've ever seen such raw emotion... On anyone.'

I look away from my coffee and into his emerald eyes. I blink several times, not understanding if what he's saying is meant as a compliment or an offence. 'I don't get it, Harry.'

'You were really angry. I don't think I've ever seen you so angry, but what- what really got to me was how hurt you were. You looked so _hurt_,' he whispers the last word. 'It was as if someone had broken your foot and forced you to walk a mile on it.' I wince at the thought and the memory. My insides do hurt... Badly. I believe that's one of the worst things about heartache, it's not limited to the heart. It's like a bloody infection or virus that starts in the heart but makes sure to spread and reach every inch of your body. It eats you alive and takes its sweet time doing it. 'We all had our doubts about Malfoy and none of us really accepted him... Except for Ginny of course,' here he adds a tune of pride to his voice, before turning serious again. 'But seeing you like that... I understand now. I understand what he means to you. And I'm sorry if you've felt alone through this.'

I shake my head. 'Despite what you may think, Harry, you're a tremendous friend; you all are. What has happened... No one is to be blamed. We just have to sit and wait.'

'The Head Healer is Kingsley's cousin. Kingsley says he's one of the best.'

'I sure hope so, Harry,' I whisper 'I sure hope so.'

'Luna's decided to return,' Harry says, his tune changing slightly. I lift my head and blink. 'She heard about you and Draco and decided to postponed her plans.'

'What,' I whisper. 'No...'

'Let her do this, Eva,' Harry urges me. 'She wants to. We all want to help.'

I sigh, having learnt by now that pride won't do me any good. If anything, most times, it only holds you back. 'I wish she'd told me. Will she be supervising Blaise then?'

'For now,' he replies simply.

'I'm sorry I've left you on your own on such-'

'Eva, no one could predict this,' he gestures towards our surroundings. 'Besides, I'm hardly alone. Luna's back, Ron's on the job, your father, Nicholas Klu and Aaron Smith.'

'And Blaise,' I add, giving him a fake glare.

He rolls his eyes. 'Yeah, yeah, him too.'

Harry and I kill some time there. I've been up since four in the afternoon and it's now somewhere around seven. Ginny can't come because she has practice (although she would have been here, had it not been for Harry's insistence). She promised to come the following day, which is fine by me. It's Thursday and I remember that I'd promise Blaise that by Friday I'd have him in the Training Room. I give Harry a few instructions after he's agreed to go in my place. I urge him to do as I say, to not feel sorry for Blaise because, the more you work out in the Training Room, the easier things go during a mission. Once Harry's left, I decide to look for Head Healer Shacklebolt. Truth is, I'm avoiding Draco. Merlin knows I have more than enough reason to do so. After the stunt I pulled yesterday...

Henry Shacklebolt is just as kind and easy going as his cousin. I have now a whole lot more respect for the Shacklebolt household. He explains that most patients under the experimental potion are in less pain and, therefore, they may be in the right direction. I'm tempted to accept his offer and have Draco take it, but I can't. Just the mere thought this may go wrong... Well, what else can be done? All they're doing is giving him potions for the pain, which means the disease is growing within him all the same. 'I'll speak to Draco,' I tell Shacklebolt with a sigh.

'Sometimes, Miss Belby-'

'Eva, please,' I request.

'Eva,' he corrects himself 'I find myself thinking that Mr. Malfoy and yourself are very much like a married couple already.'

'Oh.'

'The amount of respect you have for each other is mind blowing, especially at such a young age,' he explains. 'I normally only witness it in old married couples.'

'You caught all that by watching us overnight?'

'You'd be surprised what Healers learn to observe,' he says with a grin. 'But yes. You see, when you refused to subject Mr. Malfoy to the experimental drug, he could have accepted but, because you were uncomfortable with it, he did not. And now that you are aware of you influence over him, you could have simply rejected or accepted my offer, without thinking twice, yet you offer to speak with him first. Young couples very rarely demonstrate such understanding.'

'You'd be surprised,' I reply.

'One day, you must share the secret,' he winks.

'It's quite simple,' I reply, not really thinking. 'You just fall in love with an old friend.' He blinks at me, surprised. I may have been a little too blunt, but Shacklebolt compliments me on my honesty so I can't have offended him.

My feet lead me to Draco's room. I have to talk to him about this potion and see what he wants to do about it. If the others are feeling better, then it must be doing some good. After the usual routine (in which I get into scrubs and a mask, and get disinfected) I enter the room and sit on a chair, placed next to Draco's bed. 'Where have you been?' he coughs.

'Harry came over because of work,' I explain. 'And, after he left, I found Shacklebolt so we spoke. He- He wants us to reconsider about the experimental potion.'

Draco's watching me closely. My actions are unexpected. They all knew I'd eventually gain my rational side back but, because no one had ever seen me so irrational, they couldn't be sure as to when I'd go back to my former self. 'Do you want me to take it?' The answer is both yes and no. I do want him to take a cure, but this isn't a cure for sure. Who's to say it won't backfire on us; that it won't waken him? What if patients are no feeling pain because they're one step closer to death?

I shut my eyes and try to pull away from the confusion of my own thoughts. I don't know if it's the hospital, the sight of Draco so sick or this whole situation that's having this effect on me, but my brain no longer is it's rational, organised self. 'I want you to get better,' is all that I manage to say.

Draco seems to understand why I'm having a battle with myself. 'I work with these people, Eva,' he tells me. 'They would never give anything to a patient that could possibly bring them any harm. Worst case scenario, nothing happens. But that's what's happening now. It's worth the risk.' I nod quietly. 'So, we take the potion?'

'We take the potion,' I confirm.

'Are you sure about this?'

'Cissy, at this point, I'm not sure about anything. But it's what Draco wants.' I've informed my future-parents-in-law of our decision regarding the experimental potion. I've told them what Draco told me, in order to reassure them but, just like me, they have their doubts and fears. Shacklebolt says it's better to start at once and by ten o'clock, Draco has taken his second dose. He warns me that his fever might get worse before it gets better and that Draco may even be delusional for some time. I decide to sleep in the chair beside his bed tonight. If I sleep with him, my body temperature may alter his and we don't want any mistakes made right now. At four am a nurse jerks me awake, because it's time for Draco's potion. I hate having to wake him up, but so be it. The nurse informs me his fever has spiked.

I find myself sitting beside Draco, while I bath his face with a wet towel. 'That f-feels great,' he sighs at the touch of the towel. He's burning up, but the nurse says she's done and given him all she can. She vows to perform a chilling charm if it doesn't come down in the next half an hour.

'You're doing great,' I tell him. 'Shacklebolt said this would happen, so we're on the right track.'

His forehead produces lines as his eyes try to reach me. 'A- About yes-yesterday,' he says shivering.

'We don't have to talk about that.' In reality, I'm the one who doesn't want to talk about it.

'Yes, we- we do,' he presses. 'I- I didn't know that you- you-'

'I know,' I say. 'It's okay, Draco. It's alright.'

'No. No!' he gasps for air. 'It's not,' he coughs. 'I should have said it- it first.'

My eyes grow wide and I sit up straight. 'Draco, you don't have to-'

'I have to say this, Eva,' a moan escapes his throat. 'You- You weren't the only one that- that fell in- in love.'

'Shacklebolt said you'd be delusional once the fever increased,' I murmur.

'Don't do that, Eva,' Draco warns me and, even as sick as he is, he manages to pull off the perfect glare.

'What?' I whisper.

'Don't diminish my- my feelings for you.' I would usual get into an argument just about now, but he's sick and weak and that would take up far too much energy on his part. So I accept his words, hoping that once he's recovered he won't remember any of this. Or, at the very least, confuse it with a dream.

'Okay, okay' I say gently, placing a fresh wet cloth on his cheek. 'We can talk about this any other time, Draco. You need to rest now.'

'I have enough time to- to rest once I'm dead.'

'You're not going to die!'

'I deserve to die,' he admits. 'After everything I've done-'

'Enough of this, Draco,' I snap. 'We all make mistakes; that doesn't mean we're entitled to a death penalty. You are not going to die, okay? I forbid it! Now,' I take a deep breath 'I want you to sleep. Do you think you can do that?'

'Eva-'

'I swear to Merlin, Draco, that if I have to place you under _Silencio_, I will,' I threaten, my expression growing hard.

He holds my stare for a few seconds and decides to do as I say. He drops his his head against against the pillow. 'Just' he takes a deep breath 'don't go.'

His words make me catch my breath. A scared Draco Malfoy is not one that I'm familiar with. Is it death that scares him so? Or perhaps he's delusional and is seeing frightening sights. My temple rests on his shoulder, my hand covering his. 'I'm not going anywhere,' I promise. 'As long as you want me, I'll stay.'

'Then you- you'll stay forever,' he whispers and, just like that, from a stubborn young man, to a scared child, to a sleepy young man... He keeps on showing me different sides of himself. And, the most scaring part, is that I fall in love with each and every side of him.

**AN: Yes, another short chapter. The only song I heard while writing this one was "To Build a Home" by The Cinematic Orchestra. Don't know why it inspired. I guess I was jumpy once again and the song helped keep the edge off.**

**My Haunted Dreams and Sparkz are, as always, at the top of their game and keep me coming back for more. Which reminds me, this is the last chapter I had written, meaning I now have to continue writing.. Anyhow, any suggestions will be taken into consideration (high consideration). All you have to do is put it in a review and I'll do what I can.**

**Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites and has placed this under Story Alert. I live and breathe for this.**


	18. Perhaps it's a sign

When I open my eyes it's morning. I turn to Draco, who's already awake. This is a first. I lift my head from his chest. I must've moved during my sleep. Sleeping on Draco's chest is better than sleeping on a pillow. Hearing his heartbeat overnight has soothed me. I'm almost my rational self. I sit up straight and look at the window; there's a nurse observing us. 'Well, she's obviously enjoying the show,' I murmur. Draco must've glared at her, because she becomes suddenly frighten and walks away. I don't agree with his methods, but they work... My hand rests on Draco's forehead. 'Your fever's much better,' I point out.

There's a knock on the door and the nurse enters. She looks at us with disapproval in her brown eyes. I don't know if this is because of us breaking protocol or just us. I'm going with the second one. Every time she's alone with Draco she undresses him with her eyes and it seriously disturbs me. 'The Minister of Magic is here to see you, mam,' she tells me bitterly.

I turn to Draco. 'I haven't been to work,' I tell him. 'It must be something about that. And besides, it's time for your bath,' I lean down, my mask near his ear. 'Try not to enjoy it too much, Mr. Malfoy.' Before leaving the room, I send the nurse a warning glare. I don't bother waiting for a response on her part. If she tries to get too close to Draco, he'll flip all by himself. Both Shacklebolts are waiting for me on the other side of the door, but I have to be charmed before I can remove the mask and actually touch either of them. 'Dr. Shacklebolt,' I address Henry 'is there a problem?'

'Oh, no, no,' he grins. 'Draco's right on track. The fever is almost gone, he's got little close to none pain... All seems swell.' I sigh in relief. 'I was simply keeping Kingsley here some company.' He hits Kinglsey on the shoulder and leaves. Kingsley doesn't seem as amused as his cousin and I'm suddenly reminded of the marriage laws.

'No,' I tell him. 'Please tell me you did not come here to discuss marriage laws.'

'I'm sorry, Eva.'

'No, Kingsley,' I sigh and pass a hand through my hair.

'Eva, I have the meeting tomorrow.' This is news. I thought he'd had the meeting and had come to deliver me the bad news. 'I've come here hoping you would help alter whatever needs modification. If I understand your point of view, it may be easier to transmit it to the remaining officials.'

It takes me by surprise, but I feel honoured that I get this much of an opinion. Perhaps Blaise was right; maybe I do have some amount of influence at the Ministry. There is no way in hell that I'm declining this offer, but I have to do something first. 'I have to have a word with Draco,' I inform Kingsley. 'I'll meet you at the cafeteria.'

He chuckles. 'I don't think it wise to discuss this there. Miss Rezfi will show you to Henry's office.'

I nod in agreement before being charmed once again in order to see my fiacé. Draco looks irritated; I'm certain of it the minute his head lifts and his glare greets me. 'You're here; good,' he hisses. 'You can leave now,' he tells the nurse with a glare. 'My _fiancée _will be more than happy to finish the job.'

There are several hot towels mid air that are releasing steam. The nurse is holding one in her hands, blushing dreadfully. I don't know what she's done, but it's the reason behind Draco's fowl mood, I have no doubt. She hands me the towel, not looking at me. Her eyes have found the floor to be the most amusing thing in the room. She rushes out and I wish I could say I felt sorry for her, but I don't. Serves her right, trying to get her hands on someone else's fiancé. I sit on the bed next to Draco. 'So, what did miss chocolate eyes over there do?'

'Try to feel me up,' he's not pleased.

'What's left to wash?' I ask him.

'My back,' he replies simply. He sits up on his own and turns around. He's not completely naked. There's a towel around him that vividly reminds me of a dipper. I pick one of the warm towels and slowly wash his back. He's body is still strong, as fit as it seemed to be before. I realise that this is the first time I've ever seen him shirtless. It's a wonderful sight to behold. He truly is one very handsome creature. The tension evaporates from his body along with the steam from the towels. I hear him sigh as his shoulder drops. 'What did the Minister want?' his voice snaps me from my dream-like state.

'There's these marriage laws he wants me to help alter,' I reply.

'Marriage laws,' he repeats.

'Apparently the ministry wants to ban all pureblood marriages,' I say gently. My soft tune doesn't sooth him. He snaps his head towards me and turns around.

'They what?'

'But I've spoke to Kingsley. The reason behind the law is the increased number of squibs. You know as well as anyone that many pureblood cousins marry among themselves and this is, apparently, the cause for so many squibs.' Draco's glare is more than enough of a response. 'I suggested they approve the law, but with certain limitations. Per example, if the families have not been linked by marriage in the last five generations than there shouldn't be a problem.'

'So we can marry?'

'That's why Kingsley's here. He wants to help us,' I explain. 'All I have to do is explain my point of view, alter a few points and tomorrow Kingsley convinces the rest of the officials.'

'What if he can't convince the officials?'

'He will.'

'What if he doesn't?'

I hesitate, holding Draco's upset eyes for a moment. 'We marry before the law can be approved.' He still looks suspicious, as he watches me. 'Don't worry, they will give in. The population is rooting for us. This is the first popular wedding and if it is cancelled because of the Ministry, it'll trigger a riot. We're safe.'

Draco seems to find some comfort in my words, although he still has his doubts on the matter. 'Perhaps it's a sign.'

His words are unexpected. 'Draco, do you want to cancel the wedding?'

Grey meets grey and, just like a child would, he shakes his head in response. 'You,' it's a question. I decide to reply the same way he has: by shaking my head.

I don't understand why Kingsley has come here. I've stated the exact same thing I've told him before. He could have done this perfectly on his own. I feel frustrated because all this time I've spent in this office, discussing things we've already talked about, I could have been with Draco; making sure he's getting better. It takes all my inner strength to not growl at the Minister of Magic. I take some comfort in this small victory (not growling). It would seem that I'm slowly going back to my usual self. Draco's fever is gone and he's slowly getting better. Hope has been restored within me and slowly I'm becoming calmer.

'If that's all, I'll be going,' I say, getting up without permission.

'Actually,' says Kingsley, making me stop 'I had a few questions.' I sigh. I am so not in the mood. Every moment I spend away from Draco sets me off a little more.

I sit down, not even trying to hide how much I unlike him holding me back. 'What is this about?'

'Your marriage,' he replies. 'I've been meaning to ask this for some time... Of course, I realise, that this is the least appropriate time to address the matter.' I want to sigh and urge him to speed up, but I don't. Another small victory; I must be coming back to my senses. 'Eva, are you willingly entering this marriage?' I want to murder him, pull out his head. I'm so not myself right now. I am going to pull out my wand and kill him. It's not because he's found my tail; it's because now I am willing. Now I am in love with Draco and I do want to marry him and, anyone who thinks the opposite, offends me. He must have noticed the defensive look upon my face. 'I do not mean to offend you-'

'Then don't,' I snap.

'Draco Malfoy is obviously a soft spot and I-'

'Stop talking about him,' I snap. 'I don't want you to insult my feelings for him!'

'Eva, I didn't want-'

'But you did!' I can feel them, the tears rising up to my eyes, stinging them. 'I'm sorry, Kingsley, I don't want to flip. I just- I can't deal with this; not accusations right now. I'm holding on by a thread and I need to be with Draco.' I don't even wait for an answer. I have nothing but admiration and respect for Kingsley and his cousin. Kingsley has been amazing with me out through my entire career. The last thing I want is to hurt him with harsh words. I just can not sit here, being accused of such things. But leaving wouldn't do me any good either. 'For what it's worth, I do love Draco. And this marriage... It's the only thing worth living for at this point. I just want Draco to make it through.'

'He's the master mind behind this experimental potion, did you know?' my head lifts up. No, I had no idea. 'My cousin tells me Mr. Malfoy had been wanting to add unicorn hair to the potion, but everyone was convinced that it wouldn't help. They decided to try, after you provided founding, and the results are what you see.'

'I've never wanted Draco to be so right about something in all my life,' I tell him, thinking of this potion which now determines, not only Draco's fate, but my own.

'My cousin says he finds you to be a remarkable couple,' Kingsley coughs. He doesn't find it comfortable speaking of other people's intimate relationship. 'He has an eye, my cousin, for ever lasting couples. Which is quite ironic, if you take into consideration that he's thirty-eight and still single.'

I hope we are one of those "ever lasting" couples. Not that I think my feelings for Draco have an expiration date (I know they'll be with me until I take them with me to the grave). My fear is that Draco's the one with an expiration date. A chill runs through my core. What will happen to me if Draco doesn't survive this? I just go back to doing what I do? What will have been the purpose for all this? Me falling in love, changing marriage laws, lying to my friends, breaking my walls down... All of it for what? For me to lose him. Certainly Merlin wasn't that cruel... He wouldn't hand me Draco overnight just to pull him away from me all over again... Would he?

I'm the religious type. I'm the kind of girl who believes in fate and redemption, forgiveness and destiny. I'm the kind of person who turns to Merlin in my darkest hours and believe that everything happens for a reason. So what is the reason behind all this shit? I've turned my life around to adapt and now that I'm finally breaking my walls, coming to terms with my feelings, Draco dies on me? What is the point in that? There's no point, no fucking point!

'Eva,' Kingsley's voice pulls me away from my horrible thoughts. I jerk my head up, only now aware that there are tears on my cheeks. Fuck. I dry them quickly. I hadn't even been aware. I really am a wreck. 'Are you alright?' I don't think I've ever seen Kingsley so scared. Why does everyone freak out so much when I cry? I'm a girl, it's what we do when we're emotionally unstable!

'Yeah,' I get up. 'I have to see Draco.' And I leave before he can find an excuse to make me stay. I need to get a grip. I need to fucking get a grip on myself. Draco is scared. Now is not the time to be a girl. So what if Draco dies? He's the one dieing! He's the one who needs me. I need to put myself back together for him. I need to be there for him. I keep telling that to myself as I stare at myself in the mirror.

**AN: I only wrote the second half of this chapter. I want to get on the move and make more exciting stuff happen, but I couldn't work properly, having half of it already ready. I'll do my best so that the next new chapters are worth your time. I considered for some time having them not being able to get married (I still think about it) and have them elope somewhere, but I don't know. This story just sort of comes to me as I write it. Just going with the flow.**


	19. It's not a request it's a demand

I've lost track of the days I've spent here. I feel like it's been weeks, months even. My address is now St. Mungo's. I don't ever leave this place, nor do I ever want to; at least, not while Draco's here. I've been given special permission to bath here and my parents or Draco's usually bring me clothing. I never feel like a patient though, nor do I feel like part of the staff. I'm an outsider. The only thing I do feel like is that, an outsider. The only time I feel like my regular self is when Ginny or Blaise are with me or at night, when I'm allowed to share a bed with Draco. In his sleep, he's almost like he's regular self. Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I think it was all a bad dream and that we're back in my bedroom at the Manor. Of course, all I have to do is look away from Draco to be reminded that we're anywhere but home.

Tonight's been particularly hard. I've had so many nightmares, each time I doze off and Draco's not there, that I can't even fall asleep. I've been lying here for Merlin knows how long, just watching Draco sleep. It's the only way I can sooth my conscious, by watching him breathe. As long as he breathes, he's alive.

_'Even brain dead people can breathe_,' my conscious remind me and I want to grunt at her. Instead, a quiet sob's released.

As quiet as it is, it makes Draco stir. I'm thankful that no tears have been shed, not since the day I spoke to Kingsley, because soon enough I see Draco's grey eyes looking at me. He says nothing at all, but I know he's confused as to why I'm still awake, watching him so closely, when I'm just as tired as he is. 'You won't die on me, will you?' the question slips my lips even before I've thought it through.

'Huh?' of course, he can't hear me when I speak quietly because of the mask. I shake my head.

'I was asking you why you're awake,' I lie, speaking louder. Soon after we exchange brief, meaningless words, he returns to his sleep. How long will this waiting go on for? Will he ever get better? Or are these the last of his days? If they are, I don't mind them dragging on.

In the afternoon, I have to have a snack away from Draco's room. As always, he insists I eat. It's useless; after a couple of bites, I can't swallow much more. Henry finds me in the cafeteria and takes a seat across from me. 'You should go home, Eva,' he tells me.

'I'd thought you'd given this up, Henry,' I reply. Just yesterday he'd told me the same thing. People should just come to term with my decision because, the only way I was leaving this place, was if Draco was coming with me.

'Draco's much better,' he points out.

'Either way,' I reply 'I'm not leaving.'

Henry sighs. 'I've realised that. What I was hoping for, was that you were willing to try something.' I blink, waiting for him to explain. 'There's a charm - much less effective than what you've been through each time you enter his room. It'll make it possible for you to be inside Draco's room without any gear.' I try to process what he's telling me. Would that mean I could just touch Draco? I wouldn't have to wear masks and scrubs? My heart gains life within my chest and, for the first time in a long time, I'm reminded that I have a heart. 'It's a risk of course. We still don't know how much of the disease is contagious, but I believe it's-'

'I'll do it,' I blurt out.

'I need to talk you through the risks,' he presses.

'I'll sign anything,' I offer. 'I'll do it.'

'There a chance - a small chance - that you may-'

'-catch it,' I finish. 'I thought there would be. I don't mind. I'll be fine. Please, Henry.' I don't think he's used to being called Henry, specially not around here. His face contracts and then eases, as he takes in the sight of me. I wonder just how bad I must look. I know my hair is in place and that there are no bags under my eyes. I'm still Eva Belby, no matter what. And, as Draco Malfoy's fiancée, it's my responsibility to look the best I can, given circumstances. Perhaps it's not the actual sight of me that gets to this man. Maybe he's thinking of these past - what, hours, days, weeks? - and has a clue as to how desperate I feel.

Henry decides he should be the one performing the spell. I feel more confident with that. Not that the nurses and other Head-Healers aren't brilliant. Even miss chocolate eyes has become useful and more professional since the first time I saw her. Henry told me this is because she admires my dedication and Draco's faithfulness. Apparently she had never been turned down before and wasn't fully aware of how serious our relationship truly was. Does the girl not read the Prophet? As soon as the charm is completed I can feel my heart again, beating with a new rhythm, as if it's been restored to life. I feel like I can breathe properly for the first time in ages.

When I enter the room, there's nothing but shock on Draco's face. For a while I wonder if he can even recognise me without the mask. 'Are you insane?'

'Don't worry,' I say quickly. 'I'm still charmed so that I don't catch it.'

He's eyeing me suspiciously, but hell, I'm a Belby! I've been out in missions, hunting murderers; serial killers! Like hell if a Malfoy - yes, even Draco Malfou - will be the first to intimidate me! This son of a- no, Cissy's not to be blamed - has been the reason behind my first - and ONLY downfall! Enough is bloody enough! No more crying, yelling, "outbursting" Eva. She's gone! I am a Belby; a fucking Belby! And I will act as one... Starting now!My expression changes as I make the decision. Draco notices; I know this because even his expression changes. He knows me well enough, he knows I'll be dictating the rules from now and it's good that he comes to terms with it!

I find myself surrounded by steamy towels. I guess it's time for Draco's bath. Ever since chocolate-eyes (I have no idea as to what her name actually is) tried to feel him up, he refuses to let anyone bath him, except for me. I sit on top of Draco's bed, one towel in my hand as he pulls off a white t-shirt. There are marks all over his body (after all, this is Dragon _Pox_), but they've been fading away for the past (again, I have no idea how long it's been)- well, they're fading. I still have to be gentle.

'How safe is it,' he asks as the towel comes in contact with his skin, making him sit up straight 'the charm?'

'Safe enough,' I snap. For a moment we remain in silence; not because it's awkward and we're afraid of using words, it's because they're unnecessary. Draco knows how hard it's been for me these last past - I need to ask someone how long it's been. He knows me better than anyone and, if everyone else can see the emotional roller coaster I've been living, then Draco sure as hell knows. Although being here, my hands so close to his skin; no gloves, no scrubs, no mask, just me and my skin, it sooths me. We're slowly going back to normal, which is good and something I'm familiar with, instead of this constant not knowing, which drives me up the wall. 'How are you feeling?'

'I feel fine,' he's in a foal mood; we all are. We're tired of this place. All everyone wants is to go home, fall back in our routines and live happily ever after. Oh, how I miss the days when y biggest concern was being able to pull this wedding off... I wish I could just go back to that. But, had Draco not fallen ill, would I have told him how I felt? Would he have ever known? Perhaps that is the purpose of all this. Well, I did that. So now what? Now he dies? 'Eva,' his voice crushes my train of thoughts. 'I understand that I have a Godly sculptured back, however my other body parts need washing too.'

I snort in response as I pull the towel away from his back. 'Godly sculptured,' I repeat as he turns around, smirking at me. 'Unless it's Buddha, I think you're highly mistaken.' There goes the smirk on his face as one of my own appears on my face.

'You think you're so smart,' he snaps.

'Oh, I do not think so, Malfoy,' I reply, a new towel touching his chest 'I know I am.' I have to be careful with his chest. He has scars on it, which are a result of an attack from Harry in their sixth year. I don't know why I'm always so careful; they certainly don't hurt. As a matter of fact, you might not even notice them unless you knew what to look for or, in my case, bathed him.

He rolls his eyes at my slow movements. 'Eva, I've told you, they don't hurt.' I glare at him. If it were the other way around, he wouldn't even touch me out of fear. He has some nerve... And, irritated by my glare and my unsteady hands, he squeezes my wrists with his strong hands. 'For Merlin's sake' the towel drop from my grasp and he forces my palms to his chest. 'See,' he asks. 'No wincing, fidgeting, gasp... I'm fine; they don't hurt. So don't baby me.' My eyes have widened from his sudden actions. Underneath my palms I can feel his warm skin and his aching heart, which now beats heavily underneath my hands. 'Even the soulless have a heart, Eva,' he tells me grimly, the ghost of a glare on his face.

'You're not soulless,' I snap awake, pulling my hands away from him slowly. 'You just took me by surprise.' My hand throb, as if his heartbeat has been memorised by them and they ache for his skin already. It takes all the will power within me not to reach out for him again. We resume the bath, as I run my hands down his arms and legs. The more private parts he normally attends to before I arrive.

Since he is having his daily bath now, I assume that soon enough they will be delivering him supper and then we'll be going to bed. I know the routine by now, even though I've lost count of how many times we've done this. I'm allowed dinner myself, although it's normally at the cafeteria in the company of our parents. Tonight Dad's doing the honours. 'How is he?'

'Better,' I reply simply. I can't remember the last time I've had a conversation with someone that didn't revolve around Draco. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Luna have been busy at the Ministry and Ginny's back to intensive training. All my conversations are shared with parents, staff and Draco. Draco's the only one who does not talk about Draco.

'Eva, come home,' he pleads. Of course he does; every time he shares a meal with me, this is where it heads: him pleading me to return home. To just spend one night in my bed and allow him to pretend, if only for a few hours, that I'm still me. That I'm not completely lost in all this pain and sorrow and confusion; That somewhere in me there's the fighter, the warrior he raised. Oh, she's here, she's sitting right in front of him, facing head on the toughest battle of all. And what he's trying to do is baby me. He's trying to pull me away from the battlefield and into safety, but I will refuse, as always.

'He's better, Dad,' I reply. 'A few more days and we'll both be back home.'

He doesn't seem convinced and he seems to be in pain. Perhaps I've distanced myself too much from him. We were always so close, yet these last couple of- well, ever since Draco landed himself in here, I haven't had one normal conversation with Dad. He feels as if I'm fading away, slipping through his fingers. Well, I'm not. As soon as Draco no longer needs me, all will be back to normal. I will be his little girl again and he will be reassured of my existence. For now, however, no one will take me away from this place. 'Very well,' he says, sighing.

In my hand I hold _**The Beatrice Letters **_by Lemony Snicket. My father decided to bring it with him today. I know why, of course. If his words can't bring me back - the old me - then perhaps the words that bewitched me as a child will do the trick. Of course, in one aspect, he's right; the written word is powerful. You pick up a book, read it and then put it down. You can even forgte about what it's about, who's in it, how it made you feel... For a while. And then one day, for some reason (you came across it, someone reminded you of said book, you see an add on the paper) you pick that book up again, and you stick your nose in it once more. Suddenly you feel the old emotions those same words once evoked in you and you're reminded of a younger self who once read those words and felt that way...

I climb into bed with Draco, feeling more like our old selves tonight than I have since the first night we spent here. This is the first night I lay next to him without scrubs and gloves and masks; it's the first time it's just me and him; plain and simple. 'What's that?' he asks, his eyes landing on the book I carry.

'Dad brought it,' I reply. I had been reading it as I waited for him to finish dinner. An idea occurs to me. 'Would you like me to read it out loud?' He hesitates. I don't blame him; it's the first time I've ever asked for such a thing, but he decides I can, so I continue reading where I'd finished off. I feel his arm beneath my shoulder pulling me closer. I don't react to his touch, knowing fully well that any sound might be interpreted as a rejection. '"I will love you as we grow older, which has just happened, and has happened again, and happened several days ago, continuously, and then several years before that, and will continue to happen as the spinning hands of every clock and the flipping pages of every calendar mark the passage of time, except for the clocks that people have forgotten to wind and the calendars that people have forgotten to place in a highly visible area."' Oh, this is far too much alike our situation to not make me feel uncomfortable and blush. I am thankful that his room is darker than usual as his embrace around me tightens and I'm pushed into his chest. '"I will love you as we find ourselves farther and farther from one another, where once we were so close that we could slip the curved straw, and the long, slender spoon, between our lips and fingers respectively. I will love you until the chances of us running into one another slip from skim to zero, and until your face is fogged by distant memory, and your memory faced by distant fog, and your fog memorised by a distant face, and your distance distanced by the memorised memory of a foggy fog."'

For a moment there is nothing but silence. I can feel his heart beating, underneath my temple. It's racing; much faster than it was when I first landed myself on his chest. 'Eva,' his words make me look up and, even in the dark, it's easy to find his grey eyes 'kiss me.' It's not a request; it's a demand. Part of me wants to step her foot down; ask him who the hell he thinks he is to to come around, demanding my kisses. But then I remember; he's Draco Malfoy, the only boy I have even fallen in love with and kissing him would be my pleasure.

I hover over him, my palms resting on the mattress for balance. He is so perfect, even when he's sick. Well, in all honesty, he's barely sick anymore. He's recovering well. He's still beautiful, and with little, close to none light, he's still gorgeous. His grey eyes remind me of the moon, ever so mysterious and you only get to see one side of it from Earth. When you think he can't get any more beautiful... And his smell, I'd walk through fire for that smell. A smell entirely his. A mixture of his personalised cologne and his skin. It's intoxicating and it's making me dizzy and my thoughts are becoming foggy.

It's his hand - his large, soft, warm hand - that awakes my body, which had been frozen over him. It's over my cheek and the skin contact sends tingles over my skin, sending shivers down my spine, making the hair behind my neck rise. He is the only drug I know, the strongest. He could ask me to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower right now and I'd do it... In a heartbeat.

He must have become impatient because he lifts his head from his pillow and rests his lips on mine. For a moment neither of us move, as my lips become familiar with his. Sure, we've kissed before... For an audience. This is something else entirely. My lips are burning, aching for more. And when Draco rests his head on the pillow, our lips don't part. Instead, my head lowers with him.

I can feel his arm snaking around my waist, pulling me down as his teeth tug at my lower lip, asking for permission. I hesitate, being in unfamiliar territory. I'm a rational person by nature and this, what we're doing, is anything but rational. It's got my heart going a thousand miles an hour, banging hard within me. But the need for him is greater than my need to rationalise. My lips part and he declares tongue war. This is electrifying and he manages to awaken body parts I didn't even know existed. How is my stomach pulling off back flips? And how can I hear my heartbeat throbbing at my ears? Is this natural or am I passing out? Perhaps I've died and this is heaven... Merlin knows this would be my idea of heaven!

I pull back as soon as I feel Draco's hand underneath my shirt. He doesn't seem upset with my withdrawn as I lay beside him again. His arm pulls my head towards his chest again, _The Beatrice Letters _still open on top of the bed. 'I should've asked you to kiss me before,' he says, and there's amusement in his voice 'had I known it would be that good.'

I can feel it, the blush threatening to creep over my cheeks. I close the book and drop it on the chair, murmuring the incantation that will turn off the small bedside lamp. 'We should rest,' I murmur.

Draco releases a soft chuckle, his arm still around my back. 'Goodnight, Eva,' he says a little more serious, but he's still amused.

'Goodnight, Draco.'

**AN: I will thank Sparks, Haunted Dreams and Vanilla once again, for their wonderful words. **

**As far as this chapter goes, I was really happy to write it. I missed writing and I am quite proud of this chapter. I went with the flow. I didn't even know what I was going to do next. I knew that I was a little tired of torturing my beloved characters, but I wanted to make a point that even the toughest of people break down when someone they love is holding by a thread. But I also wanted to make sure you saw her pull herself together and that, even at the worst of times, good things can happen. I wanted to toughen her up in this chapter and hopefully I have done that. **

**I know you miss the interaction with other characters but, in the early chapters, I didn't get the chance to involve Draco much and now I have done that. **

**As for the kiss. It wasn't planned (really, it wasn't). A friend of mine sent me that part of "The Beatrice Letters" and the idea just came to me. I just had to do it! Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts about it. **


	20. We aim to please, Ma'am

For such a long time, it felt like I never slept; each morning was just a continuation of the previous day. There was never a fresh start; never a break at the end of each day. I no longer even took each day into count. They were all just one very long, never ending amount of time, glued together. As if the Gods had all decided to unite against me and drive me into insanity. And, before the episode with _The Beatrice Letters_, I felt as if they were close to sucessiding. However, that night had given me something worth fighting for. It had brought some peace to my mind, some hope to my soul and some love to my heart. My conscious insists that his actions were driven by the fever or as a counter effect of the potions. I refused to believe her completely. His eyes seemed pretty sober and his hands were quite eager. Surely he must've felt something _for me_ and not just the female body. Chocolate eyes was as beautiful and curvy as the next girl, and he'd almost thrown a fit when she tried to feel him up. The thought that he might want me too, gave me something more than hope; it provided me with serenity. It was as if I'd been underwater all this time, drowning and suddenly he pulled me up for air.

Henry Shacklebolt had come to see me three days later (I think it was three days because I'd given Draco three baths by then. Or was it four?). He told me that they wished to experiment something, yet the families of other patients were unwilling. 'Another potion,' I wondered.

'No, no,' Henry was hesitating, but he also seemed hopeful and determined, as if most of him were certain I'd say yes to his proposition. 'What we wish to see, is if the potion has worked effectively. To discover such a thing, we must know if it's still contagious.'

I was slowly taking in what he was saying. These days I was a little slower. I didn't eat as well, didn't sleep much, I had many things running through my mind at all times... It was hard to focus with all this exhaustion, but I made an effort. What he meant was that he needed someone who didn't have the disease to interact with someone who was ill and see if they would catch it. What he wanted was for me to experiment with Draco. Oh, Draco would not be pleased with that. I could do it anyway, of course. I could just enter his room or lie about it. But that was not an option. 'I want to do it, Henry,' I say slowly. 'But, I'll have to talk to Draco first.'

'Of course,' he smiles, as if this is no surprise to him. 'I had expected as much. However, you have someone who wishes to see you before that.'

I arch an eyebrow. It's been a while since I've had someone visit. Everyone's been working extremely hard at the Ministry and even our parents have come to terms that I will not be leaving Draco and do shifts, so they visit during the day. Who would possibly come see me? And then I see it; the long blonde hair I know all too well. And as I scan the face at the entrance I know I'll soon find those big blue dreamy eyes. I don't remember getting up or walking towards her, but soon enough the smell of leaves, wood and nature greets me and I know I'm hugging her. 'Luna!' It's been such a long time since I've felt this good; being in familiar territory. Sure, I have Draco's arms; but I never know if I'll have them next time; I never know when I've gone too far. I'm always second guessing every move. Here, with Luna, I can just relax, breathe and know that if I fall, she'll catch me!

For a moment I think the wave of emotions might just knock me off my feet; that it might push me over and have me faint, but I don't and - so very long later - I pull myself away from Luna. Her blue eyes look at me amused. 'You can hold on a little longer,' she offers, making me smile weakly.

'No,' I reply gently. 'No, that's alright, Luna. What are you doing here?'

'Oh, I thought you would've worked it out,' she says innocently. 'Father does say that a poor diet can make our rationalising slower. Hmm, I should've brought you some cloud cake.' Must remember to ask her what that is. 'I came to visit you.'

I should give her a lecture right about now; tell her she shouldn't have given it the time of day. I should convince her to return to the Ministry, even though I'm not sure what time it is right now. I should do a lot of things, but I am going to be selfish for a moment and let her stay. I have needed a friend... badly. And not that Draco and Blaise aren't wonderful friends; but Luna, she looks at you and notices things no one else can. She can just glance at you and state your thoughts, almost in the same manner a child would. Luna also has the wonderful ability to keep things to herself. So no, I will not give her an easy way out. I am going to keep her here for some time.

'Oh, pudding,' and she takes the pudding she knows I won't eat. 'You look dreadful,' she points out but, because she's Luna, it makes me smile.

'I know,' I reply.

I watch Luna eat her pudding, feeling entertained. I have missed this girl. It feels like years since the last time I set eyes on her. So much has happened since the last time I sat down and spoke to this wonderful girl. 'You're different,' she states in a way that only she could; as if it's not truly important; as if we were discussing the weather. I want to remind her that I've been through hell, but I know she knows that much. 'Your eyes... You're healing,' she says 'which is good.' I blink at her, urging her to explain. 'You have fallen in love,' she points out. 'What's it like?'

I sigh. 'A living hell,' I say unexpectedly. 'You can't get a grip on yourself. Half the time you don't know what to think or how to act; the other half your conscious is yelling at you for saying the wrong things and pulling off al the wrong moves. You never win, Luna.'

She offers me a smile. 'It's worth it though.'

The events followed by my reading _The Beatrice Letters_ flash through my mind and my heart skips a beat as I experience momentarily the same sensations I did in that moment. I shiver slightly. 'Yeah,' I swallow hard. 'Yeah, it's worth it.'

Luna and I would then go on to talk about Blaise's progress at the department. Apparently Luna was no longer supervising him, but he'd request she help him in the Training Room, since it seemed to make Harry uncomfortable doing so. I can see why Blaise would choose Luna over Harry; Luna's hard to be found feeling uncomfortable. One of the girl's many virtues. So spending time with her, despite their past experiences, would probably be much easier than spending hours in a room with someone who, every time they look at you, reminds you of a time you don't wish to look back upon.

All too soon I had to say good bye to the girl who had brought up a better side of me today and had lifted my mood. 'You'll come visit me' I hoped 'soon?'

She smiled her glorious amusing smile. 'Of course,' she replied. 'Don't let the Flixurs get to you until then, though.'

'Flixurs,' I wondered.

'They're these invisible creatures that hover over your head and feed on your energy and happiness,' she explains. 'Why else would you be so sad and tired?'

Oh, I could think of a couple of reasons. But, instead I smile at her, because Luna's explanation is so much better than the real one. 'I'll see you soon then,' I whisper as I hug her. I can feel her smiling as her cheek brushes against my own. 'Be hard on Blaise.'

'Mnm,' she replies before disappearing along the corridor. As I watch her disappear, I can't help but feel... It takes me some time to identify the feeling. I'm familiar with it, but it's been so long since I last felt this way, it takes me some time to register. I feel content; yes, content.

'What are you smiling about?' Draco demands when I enter his room, shortly after bidding my good byes with Luna.

My smile widens and he seems a little taken aback. 'I had an unexpected visit,' I explain as I sit on his bed, crossing my legs. 'Luna,' I add as soon as a glare threatens to cross his handsome face.

'Oh, Loony,' he rolls his eyes.

'Draco,' I call in a warning tune.

'I'm dying; I get to be grumpy.' I growl in response. He knows I hate it when he says that! 'What is it?' I had only know remembered the previous conversation shared with Healer Henry Shacklebolt and the experiment. I chew the inside of my cheek as I try to predict his reaction once he discovers. 'Eva...'

I snap out of it. Sooner or later I'll have to tell him about it and he'll still react to the news. 'Henry wants to experiment something...'

'Eva, I work with these people-' I know where he's going. He's going to tell me that he works with them and that he trusts their judgement.

'It's not about you trying something new,' I cut in quickly. 'It's, erm, me.'

'You,' he repeats and he sits up straight at once, his grey eyes wide as he looks at me. He seems to pull himself together, soon returning to his normal calm state.

'The Potions seem to be working,' I say slowly, my eyes watching him closely. 'But we can't be sure for certain until we know whether or not you've gone on to the next stage.'

'And what would that be?' he asks, business like.

'Finding out wether or not the virus is still contagious,' I try to say it simply, as if it weren't a big deal. Well, it is, but it's expected, right?

'No,' he says after a moment of silence. How did he work that out so fast? 'Forget it, Eva, you're not doing it. We're not going to jeopardise your health like that!'

'What happened to "Eva, I work with this people"' I make a poor imitation of him, but it's only to prove a point. 'Besides, it's almost guaranteed that your Potion is a cure.'

'Eva, you're not doing it!' he presses. 'End of discussion.'

'Like hell,' I cross my arms. 'I'm just getting warmed up.'

'Eva, no!'

'It's my body,' I press. 'And it's barely a risk.'

'I allowed you to do the charm,' he says, and I shudder just at the memory of all the heavy gear I used to have to wear each time I wished to be with him. 'This I will not.'

'Draconius, I want to!' I watch him glare in response to the name I've chosen to address him by.

'I won't let you do it! I'll forbid you to visit me.'

Oh, that's rich. Think fast, think fast, before he claims victory and then there's no way around it. 'I'll just test it with another patient.'

He glares at me. 'Eva,' he calls in a warning tune. It is a threat, I can feel it in his voice and I can see it in his eyes.

'Draco, I just want to help.'

'And you have! How can you not see that?' he blows, his eyes burning into me. 'You been at my bedside ever since I got admitted into the hospital. You never leave unless I throw you out to eat and bath.. Eva, you've done more for me than anyone else. Except maybe mother. Eva, you can't do this... Not for me.'

'Draco, I _want _to do this. Just let me,' I hold his stare for a moment. 'Please. Nothing will happen to me. I promise.'

'You can't promise that,' he says quietly.

My hands cup his face, forcing him to look up at me. 'I can and I will. I swear it Draco. _Nothing _bad will happen to me. You won't get out of our marriage that easily.' I add, trying to lighten up the mood.

'The wedding,' he says calmly, as he recalls the even that was once the centre of our routine. I wonder how far away we are from the original date. It's ironic how our priorities shifted so suddenly. Whereas once all everyone talked about was our wedding, now all anyone wants to talk about is my fiancé's health. 'Alright, Eva,' he sighs 'you win.'

Normally, this would be the part where I smirk and probably do a victory dance. Draco Malfoy craving in... Oh, what a sight to behold. But I know how hard this is for him, to let me put myself at risk for him. Of course, the guilt. I wonder if everyone else is immune to how much this boy blames himself for every and anything bad that happens in the world. I lean forward, my hand on one of his cheek while I press my lips against his other cheek. 'Thank you.' As I pull back, Draco holds my stare and I feel nervous suddenly. It's like my whole body wakes up under his eyes. For a moment nothing happens, we just sit there, on top of this extra large hospital bed, looking at each other. And then, something stirs in his eyes, and he kisses me desperately. It's like fireworks go off within my stomach and my heart starts pounding against my ribs. I lean forward, deepening the kiss. I feel his arm snaking around my waist pulling me closer. I become breathless by his actions. This is too sudden, too quick. I need to catch my breath. I need to think. What is happening?

I pull back, pressing my lips together. 'Draco,' I murmur weakly. 'You got skills,' I say a little more firmly, a smile lingering on my lips.

He smirks. 'We aim to please, Ma'am.'

**AN: I owe a HUGE apologise to Sparks, who's asked for an update a really long time ago. This is the longest I've ever been without updating. I am sorry, but I went to Germany for a week to visit my boyfriend and had a major author's block once I got here. I am really sorry! Anyway, so here's the update. Do tell me what you think. I'll try to get started on the next chapter today, just to get a head's start. I believe it was haunted dreams who wanted to hear from Luna. I've been wanting to add a little Luna action for so long! I just didn't know where to place her and this time, I finally managed. We'll be hearing more from her, once we stop spending so much time at the hospital. **

**Any requests as to what comes next will be welcome and taken into consideration :)**


	21. AN

**AN: I want to apologize to everyone, but I won't be able to update until next week. My computer shut down so no internet for me for the next seven days and I lost the new chapter, meaning I'll have to re-write it. My mother also bought me an early birthday gift, and I'll be heading to Germany again to visit my boyfriend again! Yes, life is beautiful. I am very sorry though. But I promise, by the 4th you'll have the next chapter (:**

**Anyway, I need to start packing! *-***

**I'd like to thank bloodrose's dance for their review and I promise to clarify dates. vanilla, I promise the same and marriage laws will be mentioned in the next chapter. And 91, I don't think there'll be any Blaise and Luna love soon. You know how I like to torture you and leave you hanging :b**

**Ps. If there's anything you guys would like to see in the next chapter, just ask. **


	22. Author's Note APOLOGIES

I know, I've been away for 2 months and I apologize but I had some massive family problems, along with national exams, college applications, travelling over to the UK and Germany… My life's been a mess, but I am determined to pick this fanfiction again. All I ask is three days so that I can re-read it all and write the new chapter.

Here's what I need you guys to do – besides forgive me -. If there's anything you'd like to see happen in the next chapter and I'll take it into consideration while writing.

I love you all and I am _so _sorry I've been away for so long! BUT I'M BACK


	23. You've paid your debt

**A/N: As you know it's been around 2 months since my last chapter and I haven't written anything since then, so I may be rusty. However, criticism is welcome as long as constructive. Any suggestions or anything that you wish to see happen will be taken under consideration. Just leave it in a review. Other than that, well, enjoy.**

I wonder how long I've been sitting here, just absent minded spreading my rice around my plate not really bothering to eat. I'm such a mess. This whole thing is a fucking mess. I sigh. If I hadn't just made the decision to test the cure, I'd turn my life around. I'd start living a little. Perhaps walking outside this place would be a start. Yet, somehow, doing so without Draco just did not seem right. That was what it always came down to, wasn't it, Draco? I'd been thrown in here with him and, the only way I'd leave, were if he was standing beside me. This whole episode feels like a very long nightmare. The worst thing isn't that I've broken down and almost given up everything. The worst part is the reason behind it.

When Draco and I found that our lives had crossed paths once again, we had rules, guidelines. We _knew_ what we were getting into. Sure, I had my moments where my feelings would get in the way and I'd have to rationalize about it. But this relationship we've developed here, in these four walls... There's nothing _rational_ about it. Sometimes I feel like his nurse, sometimes I feel like his wife and sometimes - very rarely, yet my most thrilling moments - I feel like his lover.

I find myself squeezing my eyes shut and shaking my head as I pull out of these thoughts. I can't dwell on the possibilities of a love affair. Draco isn't in a state of mind to make that kind of decision and I should not get my hopes up. When I open my eyes again, I find myself looking into a set of grey eyes identical to my own. 'Hello, Daddy,' I sigh, my fork still drawing invisible paths across my plate.

He hesitates, not looking too pleased at the sight before him. He pulls a chair and sits across me, looking seriously into my eyes. 'Not hungry?' he wonders. I shrug, not willing to come up with an actual answer. 'You should eat.' I sigh. My father had given up these awkward conversations. Most times he came in, it was just to keep mum company. 'Eva,' he calls in an authority tune, making me look up. For a moment I feel something... Pleasant. What is it? And why do I feel it now? Even my father seems taken aback, when hope and a ghost of joy rushes past my face. 'What is it?' he demands, growing nervous. I shake my head, not sure why I am feeling so good all of a sudden.

'Never mind,' I murmur, turning my eyes to the plate again.

'Eva, you can't put your health in risk,' my father tells me slowly. 'It's an unnecessary risk.'

'It's a necessary next step in the process,' I reply, though no eye contact is made.

'Then we shall find another candidate-'

'There's no one else, Dad,' I snap, looking up. 'It's me or nothing. No one else is willing to do it. I don't mind and I have complete faith in this potion. Draco's feeling much better. He's back to his sarcastic self,' I find myself smiling absent minded. 'It's just a confirmation, Dad. We'll both be home by the day after tomorrow.'My father doesn't buy it. I can't help but sympathise with him. These last... times have been hard on him. He's never seen me this broken, this damaged, this hopeless. I'm normally the one walking around, encouraging people, pushing through the worst times, fighting the hardest battles... Hell, I've been hunting Death Eaters - serial criminals, murderers - for months at a time, yet Draco falls down and I come crumbling down with him. And for Dad to just sit and watch, not being able to do anything to help... It's been torture.

'Eva, what are you doing?' He sighs, sounding as hopeless as I feel.

I sigh. 'I don't know,' I say truthfully, catching him off guard. 'Before this, I knew what to expect. I had a fiancé, a wedding date, a plan. Now... Now all I have is a few more minutes, never knowing what to expect. I'm not used to this. I always have plans and schedules and some idea what to do."

My father frowns, surprised at my words. He takes a moment, allowing my words to sink in and then processing them; trying to come up with a conclusion or a decision. "What if you get sick too, baby?" he whispers, his hands circling mine over the table. "You're my only child; I live and breathe for you... And your mother of course. If I lost you-'

'You won't, Dad,' I reassure him firmly. 'I *promise*I will be alright. And so will Draco.' I don't know where this renewed sense of confidence has come from, but I welcome it because I suddenly feel very sure of myself and the future.

My father's eyes burn into me, as if searching for something. At times, when he looks at me like this, I feel as if he's looking straight at me, into my core. I think I can do the same. It must be a family trait, one I'm very much thankful for. I've made many people crack under that same gaze. 'So, shall your mother and I get your bed ready for your return?'

A genuine smile surfaces my face and I even release a chuckle, taking my father by surprise and overwhelming his eyes with hope. 'Yes, I'm sure you may.'

'Eva, reconsider this.' I glance up from the book I'd been reading once my ears register Draco's voice. We've been waiting for Henry for about ten minutes. He's going to remove the charm so that we may finally find out if Draco's reached the next step or not. Of course, if he hasn't, this means I'll have caught Dragon Pox, but I'm confident that won't happen. Draco's watching me from the other side of the room. He's been pacing for some time. It's odd that he doesn't try to hide his nerves; he's normally good at concealing those kind of emotions.

I close the book I'd been reading and set it on the night-stand, pulling myself to my feet before making my way to him. 'I have,' I reassure him. 'Several times.'

'Obviously not times enough,' he snaps, half-glaring at me. 'If this goes well and you become ill-'

'I'll have myself and my stubbornness to blame,' I tell him quickly before he even gets the chance to blame himself for something that has yet to happen.

'Sometimes you're so stubborn it's annoying,' he admits, fully glaring at me.

I smirk in response. 'One of my many flaws, I'm sure. You better get used to it, sunshine, cause this is what you'll be dealing with for the rest of your life.' I meant it as a joke, as sarcasm, but my words have caught Draco's attention and his eyes become sober as the irritation fades. I wonder what it is that I've said that has suddenly awaken him from his unsettling mood.

I wait for him to say something, or maybe even act, but the sound of someone entering the room catches both of our attentions and our gazing contest is temporarily interrupted. I smile once I recognize Henry by the door. He too seems quite serious, but he manages to return a soft smile. 'Ready?' he wonders with a business like tune and I find myself thinking of Kinglsey and the minutes before we left for a moment; the cousins wear the same determined look when they prepare themselves for something uncertain and I feel the same adrenaline rush I usually experience before missions. And, because adrenaline is something I'm familiar with, I suddenly experience a sense of comfort and grow more confident as I nod.

Henry excuses himself, claiming he'll wait for me outside and I turn to Draco, only to become startled. He's moved himself across the room and is now mere inches away from me. 'Do you trust me?' I ask once I've recovered from his sudden closeness.

'Eva,' his tone is tiresome, as if he knows he's been placed in a battlefield and I have the unfair advantage.

'I promise, we'll be alright,' I reassure him once again and he holds my gaze; whether to confirm the honesty behind my words or attempt to make me crack under his stare and change my mind, I can't be sure. I nod at him, as I decide it's been long enough and he might just be trying to stall me. I don't want to keep Henry waiting much longer before he too changes his mind.

I feel his large hand seize my wrist and pull me back to him, just as I start making my way to the door. He yanks me so suddenly and his grip is so strong I almost trip on my own feet, but manage to keep my balance as my chest bumps into his. I glance up, frowning at him, trying to understand what's the hold up.

'Eva,' Draco's voice is firm, almost like he's warning me or threatening me, but as my eyes meet his I know he isn't demanding anything, he's pleading me not to go ahead with this; to not put myself at risk.

'I don't know how many times I have to tell you,' my hand seize the sides of his neck, holding his head in place as my eyes pierce into his. 'We'll be fine,' I vow once again and something takes over me, making me stand on my toes as I brush my lips lightly against his. I can literally feel him tense underneath my touch, as my unexpected move settles in in his mind and, before I know it, his arm has seized my waist, pushing me against him.

I hadn't meant for this to become so intense. I was aiming for a peck on the lips but now I'm drowning in him and losing sense of time and space. My brain has shut-down and the only thing I can do is feel. I can taste Draco with my tongue, I can fell his firm hands holding me in my place and it's almost impossible to pull away from him, even if I wanted to. I don't know when he recovered his strength, but it's definitely back.

Draco might be trying to stall me and Merlin knows it was working but as I think of it, I produce an odd sound, trying to protest against him, but he makes it hard to pull away. 'Draco,' I gasp once I manage to free my mouth from his. 'I know what you're doing,' I warn him breathless.

'I could do it all day long,' he murmurs seductively against my lips and I know that if I let him kiss me again I won't ever leave him.

I shake my head, leaning back as if by doing so I might escape his sweet seduction. 'No, this is blackmail,' I accuse.

'If the means justify the ends,' he whispers and Merlin, I suddenly ache to touch him, to kiss him and never stop, but this isn't how this will go down.

'We agreed-'

'You decided,' Draco corrects me, a ghost of a glare stamped on his face.

'I just want us to go back home,' I admit and I don't think Draco's ever heard my voice crack before now. He seems confused, not sure what to do. My fingertips brush lightly on his cheek before I step back. 'I'll be right back,' and he sighs cause he knows it's true, and because he knows that the next time I walk in I won't have any form of protection.

It's so quick to remove a charm, it barely feels like a process and it's only when I face the closed door that I realize what I'm about to do. I glance at Henry, who's brown eyes are watching me intensely. I know he won't ask me if I'm ready or pursue me to change my mind. If there's anyone around here who understands and respects my wishes, it's Henry. I don't know if it's just the way he is or if, for some reason, he's grown compassionate towards my situation in particular. In either case, I am very grateful for having him around. 'Thank you, Henry,' I tell him honestly. For a moment he remains serious, as if measuring the weight of my words. He then smiles softly at me.

'You're both going to pull through this,' Henry reassures me and, for some reason, it takes me completely by surprise. Although we've grown close over the last five weeks we've been here, Henry isn't one to get personal with his patient and their families, yet here he; getting as personal as can be. 'You'll live a full, happy life... Together.' His voice resembles Kingsley in the sense that it soothes you no matter which situation you find yourself at. And for the first time in a long time, I believe in someone other than myself. I fully believe that we'll make it through this.

On impulse, I hug him tightly for a few seconds before releasing the Head Healer. 'Thank you,' I repeat 'for everything.' I step back, turning to the door, taking a deep breath. 'I'll talk to you soon,' I promise and, without waiting for a response, I open the two doors that will lead me to Draco once again.

The sliding door shuts by itself and I hear it close behind me. I lift my gaze, my eyes settling on Draco, who seems particularly frustrated. He's seated at the end of the bed, his face buried in his hands, his elbows settled on his knees. I decide it's best for me not to move for a moment. He knows I'm here. Whenever he's ready he'll face me.

And, as if on cue, Draco rises his face from his hands and turns to me, looking hopeless. Grey meets grey an I know that he's looking for something, perhaps he expects me to have changed my mind. I can be hard to read, specially when my mind's as foggy as it is at the moment. 'Did you do it?' he asks me, his lips barely moving. Watching Draco in such a state makes my heat contract within my chest and a lump forms in my throat. I suddenly feel so guilty for putting him trough this, I can't even talk, so I answer with a nod.

The blonde boy who stole my heart sighs, running a hand through his hair and I know it's taking everything he has to not explode and start an argument here and now. I make my way to him slowly, as if any sudden movement might set him off. I stand in front of him and my hand reaches for his hair, messing it in an affectionate manner. Draco looks up at me, his expression as blank as can be, which doesn't really help me figure out what I'm supposed to do next. I've reassure Draco so many times that, at this point, my words probably wouldn't mean much.

'You shouldn't have done this,' he tells me and there's the glare I'm slowly becoming used to. 'Not for me.'

'That's just it,' I say softly, as if I'm scared of startling which, to some degree, I kind of am. 'It isn't for you. It's for me. I need to know we're good so we can go home and forget about this nightmare.'

As my hand runs through his hair, Draco seizes my wrist with his firm hand and stands up, refusing to release my wrist. He stares at me for a few seconds before suddenly yanking my wrist towards him, pulling my entire body towards him until my chest is pressed against his. I glance, up, holding my breath, not sure what to do or what even to expect of him. His eyes are burning and it's not with passion. He's angry at me; at what I've decided to do. I want to sigh, roll my eyes, but I'm feeling slightly intimidated under his stare. 'You've paid your debt,' he hisses and for a moment I'm so confused at his words, I can't even think of what he's referring to. And then **m**e brain picks up and reminds me that this wedding was set up so that we could help the Malfoys, like they'd helped us. 'Our reputation has been restored,' he tells me, his voice so low and cold, it makes me shudder in a bad way. 'When this is over, so is our engagement.' And just like that, my heart is no longer whole, but is now shattered in a thousand pieces.

**A/N: I honestly hope I don't get killed for this. Don't ask me why I did it; I just did! As if they haven't suffered enough. So, erm, yeah. I apologize for any disturbance that ending may have caused you. **


	24. Next time, I won't fucking miss!

**A/N: ****Before starting, I would like to credit two people who's reviews on the last chapter helped me write this new one: 91 and Vanilla. As you will notice a lot of it will sound familiar if you read their reviews. Just wanted to credit them for being a motivation.**

Why was it that when people died, white was the first thing they saw? Or in the movies, why was it always a white room that landed the deceased to heaven? White was supposed to stand for so many good things: peace, serenity, quiet, good. And black was supposed to be darkness and darkness was evil. Yet I had always though black to be quite relaxing and beautiful in its own way. Maybe that was what drew her to Draco. I don't think him to be... evil. He's damaged from the war; we all were. But I understand the reasons behind the actions he took during the war. I understand the reason behind the mark on his arm. Maybe I see too much good in him; maybe that's why he's my downfall.

_"When this is over, so is our engagement."_

None of this was supposed to happen; I wasn't supposed to lose track of what was important and get sucked into my messy thoughts. I was not supposed to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. But I did and now I had a broken heart to show for it. _"When this is over, so is our engagement."_

_"You've paid your debt. Our reputation has been restored."_ They sound like such formal words. Was this always business to him, just business? The date at Wonderlust, the kisses we shared here, the nights he spent at my house, they were all business? Seems like someone mixes pleasure and business too much together. Or maybe I'm the one who mixed everything up.

_"You- You weren't the only one that- that fell in- in love."_ The words he spoke when he had that fever come rushing back to me, reminding me that if I ever believed this to be the real deal, I had good reason to. At the time I tried so hard to push myself away from him; doing my best not to complicate things for him. It was useless. I'd been drawn to him like a moth to a flame and I'd gotten burnt. "_Don't do that, Eva, Don't diminish my- my feelings for you."_ I could almost snort, remembering the things he once said. Was any of this real? Is Draco Malfoy that good of an actor. My memory recalls that night and how he'd asked me to stay and I'd promise I'd stay as long as he wanted me to. _Seems like you're dismissed now that you've done your part, _ my conscious tells me and I want to scowl at her and ignore her, but part of me wonders if I've been played. _"When this is over, so is our engagement."_

_"Then you- you'll stay forever,"_ I wince at the words because they are no longer pleasant or a source of hope. Now they're the cause of a renewed sense of hurt. I don't know how much more torture I can be put under. I must have really fucked up in a previous life and am now paying for past sins. Because I honestly don't remember doing anything so terrible to justify this cruel punishment. _"When this is over, so is our engagement."_

_Forever sure is a short time in his book._ Will I never catch a fucking break? Why doe even my conscious like to torture me? I did nothing wrong and, honestly, I'm sick and tired of looking for reasons to justify this pain because, bottom line is, I don't fucking deserve it at all. Just because Mr. Jackass over there decided to strike, doesn't mean I deserved the blow.

_"When this is over, so is our engagement."_

I've given Draco as much as I could considering we weren't ever really a couple - at least not officially. I gave him all I could give as a friend. I've shifted my entire routine; my entire life has revolved around only him these last weeks. And I know he didn't ask for it but at least he didn't have to hiss those words at me in such an icy tone. He spoke to me as if I were his worst enemy and the thought alone makes a lump block my throat. I feel unsettled and empty, as if someone's just mercilessly ripped out my core and thrown me off balance. I suppose, in a way, Draco has done that to me. And to think I trusted him. It's always the ones you love most who break you easily.

_"When this is over, so is our engagement." _ I wish I could erase that sentence from my brain; I don't know how many times my mind has replayed it for me and it never fails to cause excruciating pain. Everything hurts and yet, it hurts so much it numbs me. I don't know what's holding me together, but I haven't broken down. I wanted to punch that son of a- that fucking asshole. I probably would have, but the hurt was so much I couldn't bring myself to do anything, except yanking my hand free from his grasp as if his hand were on fire and hissing "Don't touch me"

I couldn't even look at him; he repulsed me, made me sick. He was disgusting and everything about him seemed so terribly dirty to me, as if he were infested with something. I didn't hit him, because I know Harry and Ron will probably do that for me. And I didn't yell because he'll get that from our parents. They get revenge from the pain that I feel and all I can do is feel it.

It's been hours - maybe three - since I've sat in this chair and not moved. I just breathe - or try to - while I drown in my thoughts. It's probably the anger holding me up, keeping me together. I've just lost the ground I stood on and yet I haven't fallen yet. I refuse to break down now.. Here. If Draco wants tears, he isn't getting them from me. He better fucking forget it!

He's been watching me all the time. He focuses on the white walls and the ceiling but every half an hour or so he turns to me, not uttering a word. He better keep his mouth shut or only Merlin knows what I'll do to him! But it's like this boy has a fucking death wish.

"Enough with the silence," his voice tears through he silence, reminding me that he exists, that he's broken my heart and is still here to taunt my pain. I realize that perhaps Draco Malfoy isn't the type to just shatter your heart into a million pieces. Oh no, that'd be too easy. He's the kind of guy who rips your heart out, throws it to the ground and stamps on it... Repeatedly.

So I decide to ignore him. Dwelling on my own torturous thoughts is better than giving him the satisfaction of breaking me. I've been tortured before, by worst wizards than Draco Malfoy. I didn't crack then and I won't crack now. If he wants to see me as an enemy, then right back at him.

Draco gets up and I can see him stand up besides his bed, twenty feet away from where I sit. "Eva, you're-" My name on his lips sound too good and I grow angry, more at myself than at him; for letting myself think he cared, for letting something as simple as my name sound like heaven on his lips.

I pick up a glass and throw it towards him. Despite the shock, the blonde boy manages to dodge my hit. The glass hits the white wall behind him, shattering into pieces. Draco turns to me with wide eyes. "Next time, I won't fucking miss," I hiss at him, turning my eyes away from him again, focusing on some nonexistent dot on the white wall.

He doesn't seem to take notice of my words; there's something odd going on his mind as he turns to me, his pale face holding no expression what so ever, but there's amusement in his voice. "Princess got balls," he says softly, and it's more of na after thought than an actual statement.

My grey eyes glare at him intensively. "Princess will rip _your_ balls out if you don't shut up soon." I don't know what makes his expression grow heavy; my words or the venom in them. Perhaps it's the venom. Maybe he's finally realized just how deeply he's decision has affected me. Draco seems shocked and - for a split second - I can see it; hurt. But it makes me feel no regret whatsoever. This is the boy who waltzed into my life, shifted everything and then simply decided to call quits. And, if there's a reason behind his decision, I'm ignorant of it. I'd rationalize about it, but I'm too busy holding myself together, fighting my own body who wants to break and cry. And I refuse to do this. His pain is his own fault. I can see the pain my venom has caused him and I wonder why he even feels hurt by my words. And I remember that this is Draco Malfoy and that all his ever gotten out of me is friendship and respect and, right now, there's close to none of that yet. Draco Malfoy has realized that within the sweet, caring girl who loves him is a warrior. And that that warrior, right now, wants nothing more than to rip him into a thousand pieces; like he's done to my heart.

**A/N: I couldn't make anything out of Eva's thoughts so I wrote this, trying to figure out how she felt. I know this chapter is a whole lot of rambling and close to none action, but this is Eva's first heart break and I needed it to be more about her feelings for a while than Draco's actions. We'll get to those in the next chapter. Or not. -insert evil laugh here- **

**Okay so, first off, I'd like to thank my Golden Trio, who have been with me since the very first day! I only continued writing for these three first. And then they made me come back (along with some other people who so very kindly messaged me and reviewed this story). So…**

**GOLDEN TRIO:**

sPaRkzZz - You know me so well - and my Draco - it's unbelievable! That's exactly what had in mind when he did what he did! I LOVE YOU! And I'm sorry I was away for so long! I'm back though, princess!

91 - The marriage laws is something else I'm still working on. And to think I started writing this for the smut! Haha. If I keep this up, they'll only get married by chapter 100 or something. I loe how passionate you are about this. I LOVE YOU!

Vanilla: Yeah, love sucks, right? I MISSED YOU GUYS.

**MY OTHER LOVELIES: **

Kungfupandabear - I'm sorry (not really haha) if my cliff hanger was a little too much, but I love causing reactions.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - I will reconsider, darling.

Alaina08 - I'm sorry, haha.

Kelly (Guest) -We're all hoping he'll regret it, babe.

3 fries short of a happy meal - I think he's trying to protect her, but it's not working out too good.

peygoodwin - I tried updating soon, doll. Sorry if I took too long.

honeyhearts (Guest): In one sitting? Oh my God, did I not bore you to death after a while? I already like you! Haha.

Nicky-Maree: First off, I thank you for al the wonderful comments you gave me! Made my day. As for happy endings, my Golden Trio will tell you that I'm a bit sadist with my poor characters. These guys can't catch a break. I literally considered killing Draco off. But we shall see.

jessicanicoleharp - It was the only thing in Eva's head too. I'M SORRY (no, not really haha).

AutumnKrystal - Here's the thing, I think Draco's finally realized that Eva really does love him; that home - to her - is with him. And that whatever happens to him, happens to her. If he's hurt, it will affect Eva. And, when that dawns on anyone, it's a scary thing to face because you're no longer responsible for your own pain, but you're suddenly somewhat responsible for the pain of someone who you love. And we all know that Draco Malfoy was never one to deal too well with emotions.


	25. Draco, sleep

I hate nights. They're always the worst. At night you seize to have distractions. Even hospitals calm down at nighttime. Sure, you get the occasional nurse and doctor rushing for an emergency; you hear hushed voices and urgent footsteps. There's always something going on in a place such as St. Mungus. But at night, there are no distractions; no visitors, no lights on to pretend to be reading... There's just Draco Malfoy and I, trapped among these cold white walls, haunted by silence. The silence is perhaps heavier on his side than mine, because I'm the one who refuses to speak, even if his eyes keep watching me, waiting for the smallest sign that he's allowed to speak to me.

Well, he isn't. My rage is still present and I can feel my blood boiling beneath my skin. Although I am, without doubt, much calmer than I was during daylight. It's been hours since he hissed those harsh words at me and my system has had the time it needed to digest it all. I've started to plan out my life without him once I leave this place, because if I don't occupy my mind with _something_, I fear I might just break. And it's not fucking happening. Not here.

"You should rest." The first sentence of the night and still, I refuse to acknowledge him. If he wants attention, he should call some pretty nurse. Oh, wait, none of them can walk in here as bare as I am, because no one cared more about him than I did. _Worth it, wasn't it? _ I can't glare at my conscious, so I glare at Draco. He sighs. He's obviously exhausted. To be honest, I myself feel tired; emotionally drained. "You take the bed," he tells me. Some nerve he has, telling me what to fucking do. I huff, making it clear that I'm in no way interest in obeying him. I hear him sigh again and he takes a moment before deciding he'll be the one to take the bed. He crawls under the sheets and pauses, his grey eyes glancing at me. I know what that look means. It's an invitation, for me to join him, share the bed. I huff again, crossing my arms and relaxing in my seat. With a third sigh, Draco lays his head on the pillow, obviously surrounding to the exhaustion he feels.

It surprises me that, after everything, I can still know what his looks mean. Every glance has a meaning and I know what they all are. Part of me hates that; that connection that will never dissolve. But, for the most part, it's something I've always cherished because I always knew, even if the entire world couldn't understand me, Draco would. What I don't understand is how everything changed in less than 24 hours. Why or how he changed his mind, what made him do that? I sigh softly, pulling my knees to my chest. There'll be no sleep for me tonight. I might doze off on occasion but, for the most part, I'll be awake, torturing myself, pretending not to care, trying to focus on the life I will live once I leave this building.

Hunting down criminals, being the best friend I can be to everyone I know, leading a honest life... That's what I'll do. I'll continue going on missions, resuming the incomplete life I once lived. Except it wasn't incomplete before because back then I didn't know I was missing out. I curse Draco for showing me what it's like to have more, for making me thrive for more. Because here I am, aching for something he denies to give me.

Several moments pass by - I've long lost my ability to keep track of time. Hours, minutes, days, weeks... They don't mean anything, they're no longer part of a vocabulary I comprehend. All I know is that I'm much colder now but if I get up to call a nurse, I'll wake Draco up. And getting into bed with him is not an option right now. I sigh, throwing my head back. I don't know why this is happening to me. My head's such a mess, I don't even know where to begin to straighten it out. Maybe work would help. Yes, maybe my problem is that I made Draco my main focus, my priority. It'll hurt to change that, but once I fall back into routine, it'll get better... Right? _Sure, you foolish girl._ I grunt softly at myself for having such an outspoken conscious.

A noise tears through the room, making me hold my head up. I could have sworn my ears had registered noise but, looking around, I see nothing has changed. Everything is perfectly still in the room. Maybe my mind is playing tricks, or I've just gone completely insane. I'm surprised it took so long for me to lose it. The noise presents itself as soon as I relax and I sit up, suddenly alert. What if I'm not alone in here? Invisible potions, invisibility cloaks... The possibilities race through my mind as I stand up. My wand is on the dressing table by Draco. An internal conflict begins and I battle with myself, uncertain of what to do.

Better not risk it. As important as it if for me to stay clear of Draco and keep my distance, there could be an intruder in the room and I'm not about to risk our lives because of a stupid fight. Just as I reach my wand the sound repeats itself and it's much closer this time around. My grip around my wand tightens as my eyes scan the room. I recognize that sound... It's like a groan; it's a pained sound, almost as if it's being produced by someone who's injured. My eyes widened, wondering if someone injured has come seeking help and has been placed under some kind of enchantment.

The possibilities race through my mind and my thoughts are only interrupted once the noise become more powerful. The source of it becomes known as I turn to Draco. It must be the nightmares. I want to cave in so badly; shake him awake, stay with him for the night. One last time... But I refuse to let that happen. I'll just melt and today will have been for nothing.

Grunting softly, I decide to pull my chair closer to the bed. I go back to pulling my knees to my chest, now determined to get some rest, but that proves to be impossible as Draco's pained moans become more frequent and much louder. He literally breaks into a sweat as his body jerks around in the bed. I don't know how long I've been here, watching him, silently urging him to snap out of it because this is hurting me so much; seeing him like this, forbidding myself from budging from this seat.

"No, not my mother," he moans, his body jerking again. "I'll do anything." I wince, as his words inflict pain within me. I don't know if he's reliving old memories or if his mind still haunts him with possibilities of what could have happened. I run my hand through my hair, my foot tapping impatiently. My entire body is alert and alive; fear, pain, compassion, anger... It's all there and it's taking every ounce of will power to restrain myself. "Please," his voice begs in his sleep and, for a moment, I wonder if it's Voldemort's red eyes he's looking into while he sleeps. I can't take this anymore. It's too much. If I stay where I am much longer, I'll drive myself insane.

Standing up, I glance down at Draco. He looks troubled. No, that's an understatement. He's in complete agony, excruciating pain. My hands are shaking and I'm afraid to cave in because, in the state I'm in, holding walls up is damn near impossible. But here's where I need to make my decision. What is more important? Taking away Draco's misery or my pride?

The answer is much easier than originally predicted as I sit on the, my fingers brushing his blonde hair as I look down at him. "Wake up," I murmur weakly in the darkness, every fiber of my body begging him to listen to my voice and do as I ask. "Draco, wake up," I repeat, my voice growing stronger as my hand on his shoulder tightens. Draco's eyes flutter open, his grey eyes looking into mine, empty and unfocused at first but, with each passing second he realizes who it is he's looking at. I can hear his heavy breathing through the darkness, recognize the fear and panic in his eyes.

"I- Mother?" My expression remains blank.

"She's safe," I assure him, my voice barely more than a whisper. "It was just a nightmare."

Draco swallows, nodding fanatically. Obviously the after warmth is still occurring and his mind seems to be troubling him. He looks around, trying to remember where and why he's here and it takes him a good minute or two before it all settles in. His eyes turn to me - still wide. I know what he wants of me. He wants me to stay, despite everything. I'm not sure I can give him that. A big part of me urges me to not cave into his silent request, to return to my place, but I can't escape his gaze; not when he's looking at me as if he's found hope for the first time in years. "Eva," the plea in his voice is my undoing.

I nod once and Draco sigh, relief splashed all over his face. The Slytherin boy pulls down the covers and I sigh - not out of relief, but disappointment in myself; for giving in after less than 24 hours. I lay on my back, not indenting to be as close as we used to be the previous times we shared a bed. I can feel his eyes on me, watching me carefully, wanting something more from me... Maybe he wants to talk; but I'm not in the mood. "Sleep, Draco," I tell him with a sigh.

Draco nods slowly, knowing better than to defy me. Or maybe he's still shaken from the nightmare. It seemed pretty intense; worst than some of the torture scenes I've witnessed. Yes, I had to admit, it seemed monstrous. I wonder briefly what it is he sees when he closes his eyes, and a thousand scenarios race through my mind, swamping it with images I do not enjoy. I'm pulled away from them once I feel Draco's muscular arm drop over my torso, his temple resting on my chest. I know I should push him away, shove him off, tell him to let me go because nothing is the way it used to be. But I can feel it, the panic he feels, the terror he experiences and I can't bring myself to create distance between us again.

"Thank you, Eva," his voice is so weak, it's almost impossible to be certain he truly said it, but I'm positive that he has. I sigh, closing my eyes. My hand automatically rests on top of Draco's head, my fingers tangling his hair.

"Goodnight, Draco." And just like that, all my pain is gone.

_One last night,_ my conscious insists.

AN: First off, I suck and I know it. It's been a month and a half. I apologize but college and work are kicking my ass and I seriously had a major Author's bloc. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it's up and I love to hear your opinions in reviews. Remember, any suggestions/ideas are ALWAYS welcome.

Thank yous:

My precious Golden Trio, of course. I don't need to tell you guys how much I love you. Forever and always.  
vanilla

sPaRkzZz

91

And my wonderful reviewers:

Alaina08: you said you wondered what Draco's thoughts were… I wonder too. I don't really know how that boy thinks. I think he believes that he'll be Eva's downfall. Like, she cares fo him so much, she'd do anything for him, not taking into consideration her own well being. His greatest fear is that she'll injure herself because of him, to protect him. That's why he called quits. And, of course, he's totally a pussy and is scared of his own feelings.

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: You wanted them to reconcile… Well, this is as good as it got because Eva is one stubborn little thing.

Kungfupandabear: I partially explained what Draco was thinking to Alaina08. Feel free to read it, haha. HE IS A SCARED LITTLE BOY.

Nicky-Maree: this isn't a "happy ending" in the typical way, but it gives you some hope. Careful, I hear that I tend to give people some hope before crashing eveything. So you nver know what could go down in the next chapter. Just sayin'

Potterduckx: I loved your comment! I'm so sorry I took so long. Blame my teachers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

TheSnake'sLioness: I feel sorry for Eva too – for having someone as me as her writer. All I do is torture her aha.


	26. AN - Sorry

Hi. This is a short message. I just wanted to let everyone that I'll be updating sometime soon. My grandfather passed away a few weeks back and since he raised me, I took it pretty harshly. I didn't have the will to write nor the inspiration. I didn't want to turn this story into something dark and horrible just because of what I was feeling and decided the best thing I could do would be to just stay away for a while. I'm going to try and have something up this weekend but no promises.

Wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story and a special thanks to those that sent me private messages. I want to apologize to everyone who's been waiting, but specially to my Trio - you know who you are - and Eponas-Melody.

I'll try to work as quickly as possible. My sincere apologies.

- Addie


	27. Malfoy

**A/N: Yes, I am very ashamed of how long it's been since my last post. Things got complicated on this side of the world and my muse left me for a little while, but I showed her who's boss and dragged her all the way back. I am very proud of myself for accomplishing that.**  
**Now, back to what's really important: I'm wondering if people are mad at me for leaving you at such an angst moment in the story. Also, I am going to make a fast forward, don't worry, I promise you will all still get the reactions you wanted about to see (namely Ron, Harry and Lucius). But it made sense to me that we should fast forward a bit. Enjoy the reunion ;)**

Two very long, very torturous months; that's how long it's been since I left that god forsaken hospital. Needless to say, I hated the days that followed our departure, but it was better to be away from Draco than with him. At least, considering that we're 'over', I believe things work out better this way. So I went to my house and he went to his. Ever since, anything Malfoy has been unacknowledged on my part. Sometimes I feel guilty, pushing Cissy and Lucius away when it's their son who I'm mad at, but I can't be around them without thinking about that son of a bitch and remembering how he broke my heart, with no compassion whatsoever. And the only compassion he's getting out of me was given to him during our last night in the hospital. He's on his own from now on. I made it very clear the last time we saw each other.

_Flashback_

_I was finally out of that room. My head throbbed with one hell of headache and I blamed it on all the white surrounding me; it was too bright for my senses. I am an Auror! Most action takes place at night and this is so beyond my comfort zone! So, safe to say, I am relieved to be out of that place and look forward to leaving these four walls - and the people in it. _

_I can feel it; the pair of grey eyes burning holes in my skull. Good luck, love, you're not getting a reaction out of me that way. I can't even master a short smile for the nurse that helps me with the zip at the back of my dress. My father has a charity event and when I told him I wished to attend, he was surprised but obviously agreed. No one would be happier than good old dad to see me going back to normal. I guess everyone was a little sick of the mediocre, sad me._

_My heels click against the cold marble floor as I walk into the waiting room. Laughter surrounds the air around our parents and I know Draco's behind me for sure when they glance at me first and then behind my shoulder. _

_"Ah, there they are," says Lucius, standing up with his trademark, taking in the sight of me briefly. My mother still takes care of my wardrobe like a pro, so I think it's safe to say my dress will make an impression. "And my Goddaughter looks as stunning as ever. Too bad her groom fails to keep up," he taunted, releasing a short lived chuckle as he glanced up at his only son._

_Our parents pick up the tension between us as none of us smile or throw a comment back. Lucius is looking straight at me, demanding answers; but all I see is _**his** _eyes. It's no longer my godfather I see, it's Draco. Why do the two resemble each other so? Ugh, it's nerve wrecking. So I turn to my father, ignoring the male Malfoys for now. "Aren't we late?" I ask, glancing at my wrist watch. "I could use a good meal."_

_My father is studying me, my boring eyes and decides he doesn't want to bring in the inquisition just yet, so he nods, offering me his arm. "Goodnight, Cissy," I murmur, brushing my lips against her cheek and she merely looks at me with a frown. I send Lucius a forced smile so he'll know my foul mood has nothing to do with him; it's not personal, he just reminds me too much of something I need to forget. _

_I accept my father's arm at last and we Apparate. Before we go, however, I catch a glimpse of Lucius glaring at his only son and just before I vanish into thin air, he smacks the back of Draco's head, almost as if he were scolding a child. I would laugh... If I weren't so heartbroken. _

_End of Flashback_

It's been 8 weeks since; 67 days. Yes, I keep track, but I'm hoping I will stop doing that soon. But isn't every addiction like that? You count the days, then weeks, then months and one day - before you know it - you've lost track of time because you're too wrapped up in other things. Speaking of wrapped up, that's what I am right now, wrapped up in ropes to a chair. Teddy wanted to play cowboys and Indians and apparently I lost so here I am, tied to a chair with two four year olds doing some weird chant around me. It's quite funny, if you picture it properly: Teddy and Victoire's cheeks are filled with streaks of pain, brown, red and yellow, with a band around their head and a feather. Teddy decided he's too cool for shirts cause he's chest is bare and tainted with paint as well. I believe it's Victoire's doing.

This little blonde child has everyone wrapped around her little finger. The way she can convince Teddy to grant her every wish is something to admire. If you don't believe in her abilities, just remind yourself that I'm a twenty year old Auror, with no wand, tied down to a chair. This child is a force to be reckon with.

Life has been good to me, all things considered. These two kids bring a smile to my face when I feel like I might never lift the corners of my mouth again; they give me hope. Which is something that helps me cope with my loss and keep up the tough front.

At work, people are starting to miss the bubbly me. Before Draco stepped into my life, I was the life of the party. I could always master a smile and bring some happiness to those who needed it. Or, at least, that's what I'm told. Now... Well, to put it boldly, people are scared of me.

"It's a good thing, Eva," Blaise told me, when I complained to him about this. "Fear keeps some people in their place. They know better than to mess you. Besides, you're on edge and when you crack, no one wants to be at the end of your wand." I grunt in disagreement and he laughs in response, but I could almost sweat there was some nerves in his laughter. "See what I mean, you're a time bomb waiting to explode."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him too. I'm getting pretty good at that: ignoring people; problems. But I think he might be onto something. Sooner or later the tension will break and someone's going to get it. I'm hoping it's some lame ass Death Eater because, let's be honest, if someone should get the end of my wrath, my as well be them... Or Draco.

There he goes again, penetrating my mind when he's the last thing I need clouding my judgement. I push him to the back of my mind, focusing on the way Teddy mimics Victoire's movements instead. They truly are cute and my chest swells with warmth for a change. It's therapeutically being around these two and I can't think of how I would have pulled through without their adorableness; specially on the really bad days, like when news about the break up got out to the prophet.

_Flashback_

_Noise; noise every morning, every afternoon, every evening... Did these people not know how to speak without being loud?! The conversations and whispers continued to follow me around as I walked into the Ministry. It was getting on my nerves and I was sure they could see it, because everyone frowned at the sight of my angry features. An angry Eva Belby is not something people are accustomed to. Well, they better start adjusting! _

_A quiet grunt erupts from my throat as I walk into my office, closing the door behind me. I'm relieved that, within those four walls, sound is not welcome. I can finally dive into my work without having noise interfering. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I sink into my seat at last. _

_The door flies open, a very angry Ron Wesley on the other side. He's fuming, the tip of his ears red as a newspaper clutched in his hand. I don't even have time to be upset at him for entering like that; I don't think I have ever seen him so vivid. "Ron!" Harry's panting as he catches up with his best friend, coming to a stop once inside my office. _

_"What the fuck is this?" The red haired demanded, slamming the Daily Prophet against my desk, his eyes burning with a fire I haven't seen in a while. I'd be scared, if I weren't so good at not only hiding my emotions, as well as manipulating them. What, you really think a pureblood doesn't learn some tricks? We can mould our emotions. Like I'm about to mould my rage into impatience or I'll be ringing this boy's neck until his eyes pop out._

_Glancing down at the newspaper, I see an old picture of Draco and I. Word's finally gotten out that it's over. So why is Ronald so pissed? He was opposed, wasn't he? Ignoring the initial pain at seeing the picture, I look up at him, my eyes empty. "I thought you'd be celebrating..."_

_"You broke up?!" he shouted, his voice echoing against the walls of my office. "After everything-"_

_"Yes, Ronald, get over it. Take a deep breath, mourn your loss and move on," I told him firmly, remembering how I had to tell myself the same thing over and over again, every day to get by. It became a mantra, but it sure beat the hell out of crying or screaming, or blowing up someone else's head._

_"So, no wedding?" he demanded, still angry but why I'd never know. Why did he care? Why was he not happy? Damn, stupid, bi-polar fucking Ronald Billy Weasley. Some nerve... After all the protests... "Come on, Harry," he mumbled through gritted teeth, turning around and leaving._

_Harry had heard first hand from Ginny about what had happened, but chose to direct all of his anger at Draco and be understanding with Eva. Throwing her a soft smile, he silently excused himself, closing the door behind him. When would she get a fucking break!?_

_End of flashback_

_I guess it hasn't been easy, what with a constant remind that my wedding would be days away if we hadn't gone our separate ways... I'm no longer angry, just sad as Teddy and Victoire are interrupted by Bill, who laughs and sets me free, returning me my wand. He's never brought Draco up, not once, and I'm thankful towards him for it. _

_Rubbing my wrists, I smile softly, squatting down to kiss my goddaughter's cheek. She makes me promise I'll come back soon. Soon, lately, means a week or two. I can't bring myself to be around people for too long before he comes to my mind and ruins my mood. _

_"How's work going?" Bill asks me as Teddy smashes his soppy lips against my cheek, making me laugh. _

_"Fine. You?" It's always like this. One word sentences as replies and then short questions to keep the small talk short so I can leave. I'm not stupid, and neither is Bill. I can read him like an open book. There's so much he wants to ask me, but I know he won't. He's not one to force one to answer unless it's necessary; which isn't the case._

_"Good," he mumbles, smiling shortly as he picks his only daughter up and rests her on his hip. There's a silent apology in my eyes as I offer him a faded smile while walking into the fireplace, letting the green flames swallow me whole. _

_My living room comes to sight, the heavy scent of food thickening the air around me. For a moment I almost smile. Food is a one way ticket to win me over. I can't say no. It's my weakness and I will cave into just about any request when presented with food, even if lately I've been known to be skipping meals often. And as I think of this, my stomach contracts, wondering what it is my parents want to ask of me. There's a bribe coming. I know my parent's well enough._

As if on cue, my mom comes into sight, an apron tied around her waist. Well, that's definitely a sight. She seems startled to see me, her hand resting over her chest after the initial surprise and gasp. I raise an eyebrow at, stepping out of the fireplace and brushing my curls with my fingers.

My mother still seems unsettled by my presence and I'm starting to worry about what's on her agenda. Food, concern... Oh, I am sure that I'm mere instants away of being bribed by her... Or my father.

I dust myself off, too uninterested to ask. I'm no longer the girl who bends herself backwards to help people. I'm done with being _that_ girl. They can bribe me with whatever they wish, if I'm not willing to do the deed, my answer will be low.

Someone clears their throat behind me as I begin undoing the front buttons of my coat. "Maybe I could help you with that." I hesitate, not looking over my shoulder to whomever spoke, but instead my eyes meet my mother, who tries to push down the nerves she feels by swallowing. Oh hell no. I sigh, turning around, a glare fixed on my features as my grey eyes meet the ones I so used to adore but now so desperately despise.

"Malfoy."

**A/N: And by reunion what I meant was a little taste of a reunion. I feel so bad for leaving everyone hanging for so long but... I'm back! Before I thank and get back to everyone, I just wanted to let you know I created a tumblr page, so if I take too long to update, feel free to spam my inbox: **

**I don't know how many of you are fans of The Vampire Diaries and Kol Mikaelson, but I've also begun writing a Kol/OC, so if you're interested, it can be found here: s/9224071/1/I-Will-Always-Fight-For-You**

**Now, my Golden Trio... You can spank me for deserting you three for so long. I am so sorry. My muse was gone! I have to go to Neverland to get her. But I think it's back. **

**sPaRkzZz: **I made a chapter of life without Draco exclusively for you. I know there's little too see, but I'll add in more details in the next chapter about what she's been doing with her time while at work and socially. Meanwhile, still no smut. I jinxed myself, ha!

** 91: **I'm always a bit iffy when I stop writing for large amounts of time and then pick up on it again, so I'm hoping this chapter was acceptable. I love how you three are always fangirling over this fanfic and I love you guys for it. I'll be honest, I only went looking for my muse cause you guys have been with me since the start**.**

**Nicky-Maree: **I was so honoured to read that you liked my writing and could relate to the way Eva is and reacts. I think anyone who writes a story wants it to connect with the people who read it, so your comment definitely kept me motivated through the hard times! I hope this chapter was to your liking. I wrote it today in a couple of hours because I know everyone waited far too long. I promise more effort, time and detail will be put into the next one**. **

** Rose Brady: **I wasn't brief with updating... I am very sorry. But now everyone has my tumblr, so you can remind me when it's been too long ha**. **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **I know you wanted more on Draco's thoughts and we barely got to see any Draco in this chapter. Hopefully we'll give him a little more starship in the next. I don't know how long before his thoughts are revealed though**. **

**Bellllllllasaurus: **It's the emotional rollercoaster that never stops spinning, so I hope you buckled up that seat belt tightly, because I foresee many twists in the future of our lovebirds**. **

**kungfupandabear: **Wasn't soon-ish, but I'm back. I'll always come back, I think, no matter how long it takes me to write, I'll always get onto it. Sorry for the wait**.**

**Alaina08: **If they have to get back together? Not necessarily. Ever seen Nicholas Sparks movies? They're sad happy endings. Maybe that's where I'm going with this one ;) I know, writer's block is a pain. I think mine's over though. Bring out the champagne!

**I love you all, and hopefully you won't beat me up for my absence.**


End file.
